Nuestra oportunidad, nuestro destino
by zaRekPG
Summary: Luego de superar una dura prueba, y casi perder a una de sus integrantes, las nueve musas, ahora parte de una agencia, se enfrentan a nuevos retos y situaciones que las harán luchar por aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que recibieron, aunque su destino pueda estar nuevamente en contra. Segunda parte de "Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad".
1. Chapter 1

Suspiré profundamente cuando llegué frente a la blanca puerta de madera al final del largo pasillo. No se escuchaba gran cosa por ningún lado y por los grandes ventanales solo se podía divisar la cortina de blanca nieve que caía en ese momento sobre Tokyo. Miré el letrero frente a mí, pegado con una chincheta de la puerta. Era el nombre de nuestra agencia.

–Con permiso –dije, mientras entraba despacio a la habitación y miraba su interior. Era la habitación que el personal de la estación de radio ya nos tenía reservada desde hacía mucho tiempo. En ella nos cambiamos o descansábamos antes de cada programa. Tenía una enorme mesa en el centro, rodeada de varias sillas. En las paredes había varias mesas con espejos para el maquillaje, y algunos sillones en las esquinas de la habitación, así como algunas plantas.

Una chica de largo cabello purpura, atado en una coleta alta y de ojos marrones, en un elegante traje negro me devolvió la mirada. Lucía cansada, con unas pequeñas ojeras en sus parpados inferiores y una media sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Ah! Yukiho-chan, pasa.

–Buenos días Fumiko-san –dije ya haciendo una reverencia, colocando mis manos en mi falda de color azul. Ella bajó su cabeza. Me acerqué a la mesa a la que estaba sentada.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí? –me preguntó mientras pasaba la página de lo que sea que estaba leyendo. Yo me senté en la silla frente a ella.

–Tengo una entrevista en el programa de la tarde, pero me pidieron que viniera un poco más temprano.

–Cierto, la entrevista. ¿Y vienes sola?

–Mika-san vino conmigo. Se quedó abajo hablando con el productor del show de radio.

Fumiko lanzó un leve suspiro y susurró "con ella también está hablando", más para ella que para mí. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguna dijo nada. Por los altavoces que había en la parte alta de la habitación pude escuchar la voz de Nico-chan.

–"Y ahora vamos con el segmento… Drama Time" –y comenzó a sonar una corta melodía–. "En este segmento, Rin, Pana y yo tendremos que interpretar una historia enviada por ustedes a nuestra página. Esta semana… ¿Cuál es el tema de esta semana Rin?"

–"¡Nos vamos de vacaciones nya!"

Comencé a reír al escucharlas. Nico-chan, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan tenían un programa de radio que se trasmitía semanalmente, llamado « ¡Nicorinpana al ataque!»

Fumiko me miró y sonrió levemente.

–Pensé que ya no volverían a usar ese segmento –dije mientras me acomodaba mejor en la silla. Fumiko bajó la mirada hacia lo que leía.

–Hanayo-chan insistió en volverlo a poner.

– ¿Hanayo? Pero ella era la que más feliz estaba que lo hubieran quitado.

–Sí, pero ya sabes. La audiencia del programa lo pedía por las redes sociales así que… viendo que el programa es popular, pues ella lo habló con Rin, Nico y conmigo. Al final, decidimos volver a ponerlo desde el programa de la semana anterior.

Pude notar que eso último lo dijo con algo de pesadez y tristeza. Me mordí el labio y miré lo que ella tanto leía. Parecían ser gráficos y números. Había algunos apuntes en color rojo y pude ver pequeñas fotografías.

–"¡Que alguien me ayude!" –dijo la voz de Hanayo con fuerza y pude escuchar las risas de Nico y de Rin. Miré a Fumiko que seguía concentrada en su lectura.

–Eh… Fumiko-san… ¿sucede algo?

– ¿A qué te refieres Yukiho-chan?

–Bueno… te ves cansada y algo… preocupada. Diría que hasta triste.

–Son cosas del trabajo solamente Yukiho-chan –me dijo algo cortante. Suspiré profundamente.

–Tiene que ver con las chicas, ¿verdad? Con μ's.

Fumiko me miró fijamente y colocó sus manos sobre lo que sea que leía, entrelazándolas. Sus cansados ojos me escrutaban como un escáner de alta densidad de esos que se ven en las películas de Hollywood. No pude sostenerle mucho la mirada y coloqué mis manos en señal de súplica y bajé la cabeza.

–Lo siento Fumiko-san… pero Alisa y yo sin querer escuchamos una conversación que tuviste por teléfono la semana pasada. Sabemos que a μ's no le está yendo bien.

Fumiko se quedó sorprendida por unos segundos, luego su expresión se volvió un poco más apacible y lanzó un suspiro. Cerró la carpeta que contenía los documentos que leía y sacó su teléfono móvil el cuál solo miró de pasada para colocarlo en la mesa.

–Yukiho-chan, no debes disculparte. Sé que no quisieron escuchar. La culpa es mía por hablar de esas cosas en mitad de un pasillo –entrelazó las manos–. La verdad Yukiho-chan… las cosas… –pero no continuó porque fue interrumpida por la melodía de mi móvil.

Lo saqué rápidamente de la bolsa de mi abrigo y miré el nombre en la pantalla. De un salto me levante, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia salí de la habitación.

–Hola Alisa… –dudé en preguntar–. ¿Cómo está todo?

–Ya… –suspiró– ya terminó. El funeral fue rápido.

Alisa, la hermana menor de Eli-chan. Mi mejor amiga. Mi compañera de trabajo. Ahora se encontraba en Rusia, su país natal, participando del funeral de su abuela paterna, la mujer que la ayudó a crecer hasta los casi doce años. Me mordí el labio porque pude escuchar el tono triste y quebrado en la voz de mi amiga.

– ¿Y cómo estás tú?

–Te parecerá increíble Yukiho, pero la verdad estoy bien. La que está destrozada es mi hermana… gracias a los dioses que la agencia le dio permiso a Nozomi-senpai de venir. Ahora la está consolando sobre la tumba de la abuela. Eli no ha dejado de llorar desde que comenzó el funeral.

–Debe ser muy duro para ella.

–La abuela fue su pilar mientras practicaba ballet. Por ella fue que mi hermana llegó tan lejos. Es normal que esté destrozada.

Escuché a Alisa lanzar un suspiro muy triste. Eso me destrozaba a mí, ya que no me gustaba escucharla triste. Me pasé el teléfono de oreja y me recosté en la pared. No sabía que más decirle pero ella fue la que continuó nuestra charla.

– ¿Ya hablaste con Honoka-senpai?

–No, aún no ha llamado. Creo que debe hacerlo hoy, aunque conociendo a mi hermana, regresa de su campamento y no hace ni una llamada a nadie.

–Bueno… tal vez es que no la dejan. Dicen que esos campamentos son muy difíciles y estrictos. Aún me sorprende que la eligieran a ella. Pensé que no le interesaba en nada la actuación.

–Sabes bien Alisa que Honoka no fue porque le interesara actuar. Solo fue porque Tsubasa-san se lo pidió. A la que le interesa actuar es a ella, no a mi hermana.

Comenzamos a reír las dos, pero por poco tiempo. Alisa volvió a lanzar un suspiro triste. Miré por la ventana.

– ¿Cómo está el clima allá Alisa?

–Congelado. Parezco ese reno de la nariz completamente roja. Aunque a mi hermana se le nota más. Incluso Nozomi-senpai está algo enferma. El invierno está muy fuerte aquí.

–Bueno, aquí nieva, pero aún se siente calientito. Por dicha el edificio de la estación de radio tiene calefacción.

– ¿Estás en la estación? –me preguntó con sorpresa. Asentí con un sonido y ella suspiró–. Perdón Yukiho por dejarte toda la carga de trabajo.

–Descuida Alisa, es solo una entrevista más, como la de ayer y la de hace dos días.

–Pero se supone que somos un equipo. Somos un dúo. Deberíamos estar…

Negué con un sonido y me recosté mejor a la ventana. La nieve no había dejado de caer y ya cubría la calle de un blanco muy intenso.

–Alisa, tú y tu familia están pasando un duro momento. No te preocupes por nada más. Descuida que yo puedo arreglármelas sola. –No me respondió. Yo suspiré y regresé junto a la puerta–. Alisa…

–Yukiho debo dejarte ya. Mamá y papá ya van hacia el auto. Te llamo luego.

–Está bien Alisa. Dale nuevamente mis condolencias a tu padre y a Eli-chan.

Le mandé un beso y guardé mi móvil nuevamente en mi abrigo. Suspiré profundamente y entré a la habitación. Fumiko estaba nuevamente leyendo los documentos en su carpeta, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por los altavoces escuché nuevamente la voz de Nico-chan.

–"Y esto es todo por el programa de hoy. Esperamos que se hayan divertido mucho. Nos escuchamos la próxima semana en otro programa de… ¡Nicorinpana al ataque! ¡Nico Nico Nii! –dijeron las tres voces al final. La canción "Listen to my heart!" comenzó a sonar, dando por finalizado el programa.

Sonreí y me volví a sentar a la mesa, llamando la atención de Fumiko.

– ¿Era Alisa-chan? –asentí levemente–. ¿Ya… terminó el funeral? –volví a asentir.

Fumiko suspiró y bajó la mirada. Yo iba a decir algo pero fui interrumpida por la puerta al abrirse. Mika nos miró fijamente. Traía una expresión con algo de molestia. Fumiko al verla sonrió levemente.

–Buenos días Mika. Me dijeron que hoy andas de manager.

–Solo porque tú estás ocupada con el grupo de locas. Pero no importa, me gusta mucho este trabajo de manager y estilista a medio tiempo. Gracias por confiar en mí.

–Sabes que Hideko y tu son mis mejores amigas. Además las tres fuimos idols en la agencia, ya las conocen y saben lo responsables que son.

Las dos comenzaron a reír, contagiándome levemente de esa risa. Mika entonces se puso algo seria y me miró levemente.

–Fumiko, necesito hablar algo contigo.

Fumiko asintió, cerró lo que leía y se puso de pie. Salieron de la habitación dejándome completamente sola. Lancé un suspiro y saqué mi móvil. Era obvio que estaban hablando de las chicas, de μ's. Ya hacía casi un año que habían comenzado con la agencia y casi seis meses desde que Umi-chan se volviera a unir a ellas. Habían tenido un inicio fantástico pero… de unos meses atrás, ni yo sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Sus dos últimos sencillos no habían ni siquiera entrado al top veinte de más vendidos, y aún no habían hecho un live luego del que hicieron en el hospital Nishikino.

Pensaba llamar a mi hermana a ver si en esta ocasión si me respondía, ya que desde hacía casi un mes que no sabía nada de ella. Se había marchado a un campamento intensivo de actuación junto a Tsubasa. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer, la puerta se abrió y entraron por ella tres chicas. Nico-chan caminaba delante y traía una expresión de molestia mientras que Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan entraban tras ella con un rostro triste. Se sentaron a la mesa sin mirarme. Todo quedó en silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Comencé a mirarlas lentamente.

Nico-chan llevaba puesta una camiseta del programa de radio y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Su cabello atado como siempre, con sus dos coletas, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Rin-chan quien estaba a su lado, llevaba puesto una camiseta amarilla, debajo de un overol de color gris. Sobre su cabello, que ya pasaba de sus hombros, llevaba una gorra con el dibujo de un gato. Hanayo-chan por su parte, llevaba su cabello, casi del mismo tamaño que el de Rin, amarrado en una trenza. Tenía puestas sus gafas y llevaba una blusa de botones de color blanca sobre una falda larga de color verde.

–Estoy harta.

Regresé mi mirada a Nico-chan al igual que las otras dos chicas. La pelinegra miraba hacia el techo, recostada en su silla.

–Nico-chan…

–Estoy harta de todo esto. Esto no es lo que yo creí que sería.

–Nico-chan nya…

–Pensé que en este momento estaría en un gran evento lleno de fans, o estaría grabando un disco, o estaría en un programa popular de la televisión, o estaría no se dónde, pero haciendo algo.

–Nuestro programa es popular nya. Es el más popular de los sábados.

–Solo porque hacemos tonterías. No es lo que una Idol hace. Yo quiero estar en un escenario, cantando, bailando, dando alegría a mis fans.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer más en la silla quedando casi oculta por la mesa. Hanayo-chan se mordió el labio y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Rin-chan la miró y miró a Nico-chan nuevamente. Yo no me moví, solo las observaba fijamente en silencio.

–A-RISE es mucho más popular que nosotras… ya tuvo un concierto en el Akiba Dome con todas las localidades vendidas… y nosotras solo hemos hecho un live para doscientas personas.

–Nico-chan, no seas así de dura nya. Todavía no podemos hacer mucho… no estamos todas.

–Rin-chan tiene razón Nico-chan. Sabes que Umi-chan aún está en rehabilitación y Maki-chan está…

–Sí, lo sé… pero es frustrante… Incluso Yukiho y Alisa son más populares que nosotras, y apenas son unas principiantes. Ya hasta dieron un mini live para mil personas.

Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan se miraron y me miraron. La pequeña peli naranja se acercó a Nico y le tocó la mejilla levemente.

–Eh… Nico-chan… Yukiho-chan está aquí –dijo Hanayo en tono bajo.

–Y te escuchó nya.

Nico-chan se sentó de golpe en la silla y me miró fijamente. Yo me oculté un poco detrás de mi móvil y fingí no mirarla. Estaba completamente sonrojada y se notaba nerviosa. Rin-chan se tapó la boca para no reírse y Hanayo-chan me sonrió de manera tierna.

–Descuida Nico-chan… no debes disculparte.

–Yukiho, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

–Ya estaba aquí cuando ustedes entraron.

Nico-chan se puso más roja y desvió la mirada. Rin-chan no aguantó más y comenzó a reír, ganándose un golpe de parte de Nico-chan. Hanayo-chan iba a decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió. Mika y Fumiko regresaron a la habitación. Al ver a las chicas ambas se miraron. Mika se sentó a mi lado y Fumiko se acercó a Hanayo que se había sentado en la silla en donde ella había estado minutos atrás. Le quitó la carpeta sobre la mesa frente a ella y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa.

–Buen trabajo chicas –dijo en tono serio. Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan asintieron pero Nico-chan no dijo nada.

– ¿Cómo estuvo el programa? –Mika sonreía mirando a las chicas. Hanayo-chan se acomodó las gafas y miró a las demás.

–Estuvo bien... divertido como los anteriores.

No sé porque, pero sentí la respuesta de Hanayo-chan como triste. Rin-chan se mordía el labio mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre la mesa. Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en su silla. Miró a Mika fijamente.

– ¿Qué quieres que te digamos Mika? Es un estúpido programa de radio como los de siempre. Hacemos lo mismo sábado a sábado.

–Nico-chan… –Hanayo lucía muy asustada. Fumiko miró a Nico-chan.

–Pues te alegrará saber Nico-chan, que solo les quedan tres programas. La emisora lo va a retirar de programación, por reestructuración de su parrilla de programas.

Eso si era una sorpresa. Mi boca estaba abierta al igual que la de las tres chicas frente a mí. Rin comenzó a balbucear.

–Es… es… mentira, ¿verdad nya?

Fumiko no respondió, solo apartó la mirada. Las cuatro miramos entonces a Mika que suspiró y negó despacio. Su rostro mostraba como impotencia y parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

–Eh… nos… nos lo acaban de comunicar chicas. El programa es popular, no lo duden, pero… como dijo Fumiko, van a cambiar la programación.

– ¿Y no nos pudieron pasar para otro día, otra hora? No sé, digo, si es popular, podrían…

–No es tan fácil Nico-chan.

Fumiko había hablado secamente, mientras volvía a revisar los documentos de antes. Nico-chan se acercó a ella.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que no es tan fácil como crees. No simplemente puedo poner un programa en otro horario porque quiero. Hay patrocinadores, hay una logística, están sus horarios de trabajo, su agenda.

– ¿Cuál agenda, por todos los dioses? No tenemos una agenda porque no tenemos nada que presentar. No hemos hecho nada en seis meses, solo grabar dos canciones.

Nico-chan había dicho eso con mucho resentimiento. Fumiko no la alzó a ver, seguía con su mirada fija en los documentos. Mika se levantó para llamar la atención.

–Nico-chan… entendemos tu molestia, pero no podemos hacer nada. Los… encargados de la radio nos dijeron que volverán a poner el programa más adelante, si la cosa mejora un poco y podemos…

– ¿A qué te refieres con si mejora un poco, Mika-chan?

Esta vez fue Hanayo-chan la que habló en un tono serio. Mika miró a Fumiko que le negó despacio con la cabeza, casi imperceptible, pero yo si lo noté. Mika suspiró y sonrió levemente.

–Quise decir, que cuando ya tengan un nuevo horario y más patrocinadores, eso. Su programa es popular chicas, ustedes lo ven. La página de fans de Line tiene más de un millón de favoritos y en Twitter son tendencia todos los sábados.

Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan se sonrieron, pero Nico-chan solo lanzó un suspiro molesto y se alejó hacia una de las mesas con espejo. Comenzó a mirar su reflejo. Mika se volvió a sentar y miró a Fumiko que sacaba un sobre de la carpeta. Noté como unas hojas caían al suelo, detrás de ella, pero cuando iba a decirle ella comenzó a hablar.

–Por cierto Rin-chan, tengo que darte esto.

– ¿Qué es?

–Tienes que presentarte mañana a las diez de la mañana en ese lugar. Es un estudio de grabación. Es para tu primer papel en un anime. Disculpa que ni yo, ni Mika te podamos acompañar, pero tenemos nuestros compromisos.

– ¿Yo?

Rin-chan miró a Hanayo-chan que le sonrió. Comenzó a abrir el sobre y mirar dentro de él. Nico-chan regresó a la mesa.

– ¿Por qué Rin? ¿No sé supone que haríamos audiciones? Ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos.

–La producción del anime pidió específicamente que fuera Rin-chan la que participara. Solo escucharon los demos que están en la página. Lo que quieren hacer es grabar un pequeño episodio piloto o cero, para que los actores y actrices se conozcan.

– ¿Y de qué trata el anime? –pregunté con interés. Fumiko me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

–Es un anime del gato Nuno. Rin-chan fue seleccionada para hacer la voz del gato Nuno.

– ¡¿Eh?!

Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan y Nico-chan reaccionaron de la misma manera. La pequeña le quitó los papeles que Rin-chan tenía en sus manos y comenzó a leerlos rápidamente.

– ¿Pero por qué Rin? Yo fui el gato Nuno, yo llevé su disfraz por meses. Yo debería ser la voz en ese anime.

–No voy a discutir eso contigo Nico. Ya te dije que fue la producción del anime la que pidió estrictamente que fuera Rin la voz principal. De hecho, el productor, Suzuki Masaru fue el que llamó a la agencia y lo pidió.

– ¿Suzuki Masaru? ¿Suzuki-senpai?

–Así es Nico. Tu antiguo jefe. Ahora es el productor del anime, para el antiguo canal en el que trabajaste.

Nico-chan chasqueó la lengua y le regresó las hojas a Rin-chan de forma algo ruda. Fumiko suspiró y cerró la carpeta. Miró su reloj y luego a las chicas. Rin-chan aún leía los documentos al lado de Hanayo-chan. Fumiko se puso de pie.

–Bien, debemos regresar a la agencia para…

–Eh, Fumiko, ¿crees que pueda irme ya, sin regresar a la agencia? –dijo Nico-chan sin mirarla. Al no escuchar respuesta añadió–. Necesito ir al hospital.

–Pero tu turno es hasta más tarde.

–Lo sé, pero quiero ver si puedo trabajar antes, para salir más temprano. Me siento muy cansada.

Fumiko sonrió y asintió. Nico-chan sonrió levemente y se acercó a la puerta. Nos miró fijamente.

–Eh… felicidades Rin por tu papel en el anime. Que te vaya bien mañana. Yukiho –me dijo sonriéndome–. Éxitos en el programa.

–Gracias Nico-chan.

Salió y cerró la puerta. En verdad la sentí triste y frustrada. Regresé mi mirada a las demás que ya se levantaban. Hanayo-chan al verme sonrió.

–Que te vaya bien en la entrevista Yukiho-chan.

–Gracias Hanayo-chan. Daré lo mejor de mí.

–Mika, cuando regreses a la agencia –comenzó a decir Fumiko, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta– tendremos una reunión con Hideko y la administración.

–Está bien. Apenas terminé el programa y lleve de regreso a Yukiho a su casa, regresaré a la agencia. Unas dos horas, más o menos.

Fumiko asintió. Me miró y sonrió. Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan se despidieron de mí con su mano y las tres abandonaron la habitación. Apenas la puerta se cerró, Mika lanzó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Me mordí el labio y la miré fijamente.

– ¿Sucede algo Mika?

–Sabes que no puedo decírtelo Yukiho. Tu manager es Fumiko, yo solo estoy ayudando medio tiempo.

Asentí y lancé un suspiro. Tres leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

–Señorita Kousaka-san, el programa ya va a comenzar. Diez minutos.

–Gracias –gritó Mika incorporándose y me miró–. Bien Yukiho, porque no te arreglas un poco, para que luzcas más bonita, como te enseñé. Yo te espero cerca de la cabina de radio.

–Está bien. Ya te alcanzo.

Mika sonrió y salió de la habitación. Suspiré una vez más y me levanté para ir a una de las mesas con espejo y maquillajes. Al hacerlo noté las hojas que se le habían caído a Fumiko en el suelo. Las tomé despacio y comencé a leer la primera.

– ¡Oh!, son los resultados de popularidad de este mes. Salieron muy temprano– Sonreí y comencé a repasar la lista con la mirada–. A-RISE era obvio que estaría en primer lugar, o y Ryuuguu Komachi está de segundo. Vaya…

Me sorprendí cuando vi mi nombre y el de Arisa –abreviado como AriYu que era nuestro nombre artístico– en el sexto lugar, un lugar más alto que el del mes pasado. Sonreí, ya que me sentía orgullosa. Era cierto que apenas teníamos un disco, compuesto por nuestro primer sencillo y dos canciones más, una cantada exclusivamente por mí y la otra por Arisa, pero habían sido un éxito rotundo, tanto que hacía menos de dos semanas, Arisa y yo habíamos dado un mini live para mil personas.

Seguí buscando en la lista, esperando ver el nombre de μ's, pero por más que buscaba no podía encontrarlo. Cuando llegué al número cincuenta y tres lo vi. Sentí una desazón en el pecho. Habían perdido cuarenta lugares en solo un mes. Me mordí el labio y miré la otra hoja. Sentí como me comenzó a faltar el aire y la boca se me secó por completo.

– ¡¿No puede ser?!

* * *

 **Y aquí está, el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada de mi primera historia, "Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad". Por la situación que ya conocen, no podré actualizar regularmente como hacía con la primera parte (casi todos los días), pero intentaré de que una vez a la semana, los miércoles, reciban un nuevo capitulo. Se mantendrá la misma forma de contar la historia, siendo mi querida Yukiho la que comienza, y espero que les guste tanto o más que la primera temporada.**

 **Y respecto al capítulo, ¿qué esta pasando con nuestras musas? ¿Qué les pareció el mismo?**

 **Un abrazo a todos los que nuevamente se unirán a mi en esta historia, nuevos y viejos lectores. Para los que quieran leer la primera temporada, solo consulten mi usuario y ahí aparece. Si tienen alguna duda, con mucho gusto la resolveré, solo envíenme un mensaje.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

El viaje de regreso desde el cementerio, en las afueras de la ciudad, hasta la casa que era de la abuela de Elichi, en donde estábamos desde hacía tres días, fue silencioso y melancólico. El padre de Elichi conducía con su mirada fija en la carretera y a una velocidad baja debido a lo resbaloso de la calle por los rastros de nieve y hielo. La mamá de Elichi iba a su lado, mirando su teléfono fijamente y lanzando suspiros tristes cada varios minutos. Yo iba en el centro del asiento trasero, y a ambos lados de mí, las hermanas Ayase. Alisa llevaba los ojos cerrados y estaba recostada a la ventana de su lado, pero no dormía, porque de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía levemente.

Miré a Elichi. Ella iba en completo silencio, mirando fijamente por la ventana, perdida en el paisaje. Podía notar los rastros de las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, debajo del fino velo negro que cubría su rostro. Si el cuerpo se pudiera quedar sin lágrimas, ella pronto lo haría, pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Suspiré y entrelacé mis manos sobre mi regazo, bajando mí mirada.

Cuatro días atrás, una llamada en la casa de la familia Ayase alteró la pacifica vida que llevaban. La abuela, madre del padre de Elichi comenzó a agonizar, y su último deseo era el de despedirse de Elichi. Fue entonces cuando la familia completa se trasladó hasta Rusia. Yo no planeaba venir, ya que ni siquiera conocía a la señora, pero Elichi, sabiendo lo que le pasaría, me rogó que la acompañara, y luego de lograr que nuestra agencia nos diera el permiso, viajamos un día después.

El auto se detuvo y levanté la mirada. No había notado que ya habíamos llegado. Los padres de Elichi bajaron, al igual que Alisa. Yo miré a Elichi y le tomé la mano.

–Elichi…

Ella asintió y abrió la puerta para bajar. Cuando ya estábamos fuera llegó el otro auto, el de Alev, el primo de Elichi. Lo acompañaba su novia, una chica de nuestra edad, pelirroja, con la cara fina y la piel blanca, llena de pecas. Era una chica hermosa. Todos entraron a la casa en silencio y se dirigieron a la cocina, excepto Elichi que comenzó a subir las escaleras.

– ¡Elichi!

–Quiero… quiero estar sola un rato Nozomi –me dijo sin mirarme.

Suspiré y lancé un leve sonido de asentimiento. Ella continuó subiendo y me quedé esperando ahí, al pie de la escalera, hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Volví a lanzar un suspiro y me giré. Alisa me miraba fijamente y trató de sonreír.

–Debes entenderla.

–Claro que la entiendo Alichi. No te preocupes por mí.

–Gracias por estar aquí Nozomi-senpai. Esto… creo que sería más difícil para ella si no estuvieras aquí.

Alisa me abrazó con fuerza. Era como estar abrazando a Elichi, mismo olor, mismo tamaño. Nos separamos y sonreímos levemente.

–Mamá acaba de servir unos bocadillos. ¿Por qué no vas y tomas algunos? –me dijo tomando mi mano.

–Gracias Alichi.

Nos separamos y ella se marchó hacia una puerta al fondo del pasillo, la que daba a su habitación. No quería decirlo, pero ella también estaba destrozada. Yo miré una última vez hacia las escaleras y suspiré. Saqué una carta del mazo que llevaba en la bolsa de mi larga falda de color negro. La luna. ¿Cuántas veces ya que sacaba esa carta? Respiré profundamente y la guardé, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Al entrar, todas las personas dentro me miraron. Me sentí incomoda, pero mi incomodidad se fue así como llegó, gracias a la sonrisa que me dio la madre de Elichi.

–Nozomi-chan, toma. Preparé unos pequeños bocadillos. Algunos contienen un poco de licor, espero que no te incomode.

–No se preocupe señora Ayase, no soy de mucho licor, pero tampoco puedo decir que no estoy acostumbrada.

Todos rieron a mi respuesta. Tomé unos cuantos bocadillos y me recosté al fregadero, al lado de la mamá de Elichi. Los dos hombres en la habitación continuaron su charla en un perfecto ruso que no lograba entender. La mamá de Elichi se sonó la garganta.

–Cielo, quedamos que hablaríamos en japonés ya que Nozomi nos acompaña.

–Por mí no se preocupe señora. Si la conversación no me incluye, no es necesario que…

–Ni hablar Nozomi-chan. Has sido muy amable con nuestra familia al acompañarnos en este momento, respeto es lo menos que podemos ofrecerte. Disculpa mi falta.

El padre de Elichi se había levantado y hacía una reverencia hacia mí, al igual que Alev. La novia de él sonrió, y seguro imaginando lo que yo pensaba, habló en un tono educado y dulce.

–Por mí no te preocupes, conozco tu idioma ya que Alev me ha enseñado.

Reímos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Sentí el ambiente cambiar un poco a algo más familiar. Alev y el señor Ayase regresaron a sus sillas y se miraron.

–Cómo te decía tío, ahora que la abuela ha muerto, esta casa queda sin propietario y siento que lo mejor sería que la administraras tu o en su defecto Elichika o Alisa.

– ¿Y por qué no te quedas tú con ella? Has vivido aquí los últimos dos años. Además, creo que eres más indicado para ella.

–Gracias tío, pero yo pienso marcharme a otra zona. Elena y yo nos casaremos pronto y ya tenemos nuestra casa en Sarátov, así que…

El padre de Elichi asintió en silencio y cruzó los brazos. Su expresión seria me recordaba demasiado a la que ponía Elichi en situaciones así. Justo cuando iba a contestar, el sonido del timbre lo detuvo. Como por impulso, coloqué los bocadillos en el fregadero y me apresuré a la puerta principal.

Abrí despacio y me encontré una chica, de unos treinta años, de cabello negro azabache, y unos ojos verdes muy profundos, diferentes a los míos. Al verme enarcó una ceja y comenzó a hablar.

–Добрый день. Мне нужно поговорить с Elichika Аясэ.

Lo dijo rápido y casi como molesto. Solo entendí el nombre de Elichi. Mordí mi labio y respiré profundamente antes de hablar.

–Lo siento, no hablo ruso, pero ya regreso con alguien que pueda ayudarte –iba a girarme, cuando nuevamente su voz fuerte y molesta me detuvo.

–Perdona, es obvio que no hablas ruso con solo ver tu expresión. Busco a Elichika Ayase.

–Eh… Elichi no se encuentra en condiciones de recibirte en este momento.

La chica lanzó una leve palabra en ruso, supuse que una mala palabra y suspiró. Volvió a mirarme con esos ojos fuertes.

–Necesito hablar con ella.

–Lo siento, de verdad, pero no puedo decirle, porque ella no está en condiciones. Acaba de perder a un ser querido.

–Sí, lo sé. La gran bailarina Ekaterina Ayase.

–Entonces entiende por qué no puede recibirte en este momento.

Me miró más fijamente y cruzó los brazos. Cambió la posición de su cuerpo, pero su mirada seguía fija en mí.

– ¿Tu eres?

–Tojou Nozomi, un gusto –dije haciendo una reverencia.

–Así que tú eres la tal Nozomi. Veo que Elichika no mentía. Eres una mujer bastante atractiva, y para los estándares de tu país en cuanto a físico, debo decir que estas bien dotada.

Me sonrojé, pero no contesté nada. Ella parecía impacientarse con cada segundo que yo permanecía frente a ella bloqueando su paso. Volvió a suspirar y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

–Tojou-san, de verdad necesito hablar con Elichika, así que por favor…

– ¿Sucede algo Nozomi?

La voz de Elichi golpeó mi cuello cuando ella se colocó detrás de mí. Movió su cabeza levemente a mi hombro y miró a la persona frente a nosotras. Noté como sus labios, secos, se tensaban en una fina línea, y sus ojos azules, rojos del llanto, se ensombrecían levemente.

–Anja… ¿qué haces aquí?

–Vine… –comenzó a decir la joven con un tono más bajo y amigable que el que estaba usando conmigo–. Vine a dar mis condolencias a la familia Ayase y a hablar contigo… en privado.

Eso último lo añadió lentamente, desviando su mirada a mi persona. Elichi suspiró y se colocó a mi lado, tomando mi mano para que yo la mirara.

–Nozomi, ¿podrías prepararme un chocolate como a mí me gusta? Por favor.

Trató de sonreír pero no lo consiguió. Asentí y despacio me aparte de la puerta. Elichi salió fuera y cerró tras ella. Por la ventana del salón pude ver como la joven esa abrazaba a Elichi unos segundos pero ella no le correspondía. Suspiré y continué mi camino a la cocina.

– ¿Quién era Nozomi-chan?

La madre de Elichi me miró fijamente cuando entré a la cocina. Sonreí y busqué una taza grande en el mueble cerca de la puerta. La tomé y me coloqué al lado de ella, para no interrumpir la conversación de los dos hombres.

–Es una amiga de Elichi. Ya estan hablando entre ellas.

– ¿Amiga de Eli?

–Creo que se llama Anja.

–Ah… la joven que ayudó a Elichika cuando regresó a Rusia.

Asentí y terminé de colocar el chocolate en la tasa, la cantidad justa que a Elichi le gustaba. Llené la taza con leche caliente y moví el contenido en silencio. En mi cabeza rondaba la pregunta, ¿qué busca esa chica de Elichi? La última vez que Elichi me habló de ella, me dijo que había tratado de convencerla de regresar al grupo de baile aquí en Rusia. ¿Sería lo mismo?

Suspiré y con la taza en mis manos, regresé hasta la puerta principal. Justo cuando la iba a abrir, la fuerte voz de esa chica me detuvo.

– ¡¿Es que eres idiota o qué Elichika?! No entiendes que esto es lo mejor.

–No Anja, la que no lo entiende eres tú. Yo ya tomé mi decisión y no la pienso cambiar.

Elichi había usado un tono de voz fuerte también. Mordí mi labio e intenté nuevamente abrir la puerta, pero no lo hice. La chica siguió hablando.

–No lo entiendo, es verdad. La nieta de la gran Ekaterina Ayase, la mejor bailarina que Rusia ha tenido en años, hija del gran Dimitri Ayase, uno de los más grandes promotores de danza del país, se conforma con ser una… ¿cómo es que se llama a eso que dices que haces?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Al ridículo que haces cantando y bailando esas tontas canciones. Ah, ya lo recordé… tu trabajo como Idol.

Me sentí molesta al escuchar eso. Nosotras nos esforzábamos, ser Idol era más que un trabajo, era nuestra vida. Podía entender que ella no lo comprendiera por no ser japonesa, pero si me molestaba la forma en cómo se refería a ello. La respuesta de Elichi no se hizo esperar.

–Anja, te agradecería que no insultes a mis amigas y compañeras. Puedes reservarte tus prejuicios de lo que hago.

–Pero Elichika… es la verdad. Eso que haces… no puede llamarse profesión. Yo te estoy ofreciendo trabajo de verdad, como la gran bailarina que eres. Para que le hagas honor a tu apellido.

–Eso es lo que no necesito. No necesito seguir los pasos de nadie. Estoy orgullosa de ser una Ayase, pero no por ello viviré una vida que no quiero.

–Y por eso huiste a Japón, ¿verdad? –No hubo respuesta. La chica suspiró. –Elichika… te estoy ofreciendo ser la bailarina principal del grupo. Son dos años en Estados Unidos, es un contrato millonario.

–Anja, ya te dije que no. No voy a dejar a mis amigas otra vez.

–Pero que has conseguido con ellas, ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Porque busqué por internet y sabes que encontré… ¡Nada! Ya tienes casi un año trabajando y no has logrado nada. Conmigo lograrías mucho. Incluso los comentarios de "tus fans" son de decepción y molestia por las últimas canciones que han sacado.

–Eso…

–No son populares, no lo son.

–Hay… hay varios motivos que nos han impedido crecer… y no es una excusa.

Me mordí el labio. La voz de Elichi se escuchaba algo quebrada. Imaginé que debía estarse sintiendo como yo. Las palabras de esa chica eran como un veneno que se clavaba en nuestro pecho, y lo peor de todo, es que eran verdad. Nuestro nuevo comienzo como grupo fue bueno, nuestra primera canción fue un éxito, pero después todo se ha ido viniendo abajo poco a poco. Hemos sacado cuatro canciones y no han gustado, no hemos podido hacer un concierto juntas por motivos diversos –la rehabilitación de Umi, los estudios de Maki, el trabajo de Kotori– y las revistas y fans han ido perdiendo el interés en nosotras.

–Elichika, te lo diré una vez más, ven a trabajar conmigo, ahora soy la directora del grupo y por eso te lo estoy suplicando. Quiero lo mejor para ti.

–Anja…

Sentí una presencia a mis espaldas y me giré levemente. Los padres de Elichi estaban mirándome, abrazados. Alisa también estaba cerca de ellos al igual que Alev y su novia. Al parecer, la discusión también les llamó la atención. Me sonrieron y se acercaron un poco más a mí.

–Elichika, si te hubieras quedado aquí, tú serías la directora, probablemente estarías casada con Nikos y tendrías el mayor éxito de todos.

Elichi comenzó a reír amargamente. Escucharla me hizo aferrar con más fuerza la taza en mis manos. Ya se estaba comenzando a enfriar.

–Puede que tengas razón Anja, pero no sería feliz. Lo sé, porque ahora lo soy, y eso no lo pienso cambiar.

–Eres terca Elichika. Se nota que tienes una pizca de sangre rusa, somos así. No sé cómo encajas con esas chicas japonesas amigas tuyas, como esa chica que abrió la puerta. Se ven tan…

–Si no vas a decir nada bueno de ellas, mejor no digas nada. Te repito, no insultes a mis amigas, y menos a Nozomi.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque ella es la mujer que amo.

Lo dijo. Se lo dijo firme, fuerte y seguro. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojar, pero mi pecho se había llenado de mucha felicidad. Miré de reojo hacia atrás, buscando la reacción de los padres de Elichi, pero ellos seguían sonriendo.

– ¿Qué?

–Si Anja, soy gay. Estoy enamorada de una maravillosa mujer, tenemos un año de relación y pensamos casarnos.

Sé que mi cara se tuvo que poner muy roja. Elichi aún después de un año juntas, no se lo había contado a sus padres por miedo, y ahora se estaban enterando de golpe. Sentí una mano en mi espalda. Alisa me miraba con una linda sonrisa.

–Vaya… eso si me sorprende –dijo la chica soltando un suspiro.

–Ahora entiendes porque es que hago lo que hago. Lo hago porque amo todo lo que ese mundo me ha dado. Amigas verdaderas, un ideal por el cual luchar, la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. No me atrevía a mirar más atrás de mí, solo a Alisa que seguía acariciándome la espalda. Aún podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas. Luego de unos segundos más, la chica volvió a hablar.

–Elichika… me sorprendes. Por eso me caíste bien la primera vez que te vi. Todo tiene sentido ahora. Eres la chica que eres por todo eso.

–Anja…

–Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Espero, de verdad Elichika, que puedas triunfar como Idol.

–Gracias Anja.

–Aun así, si algún día quieres… volver a ser la antigua Elichika, sabes dónde voy a estar los próximos dos años. Puedes buscarme.

–Anja, gracias por comprenderme. Te deseo éxitos en tu gira y con el grupo.

Escuché el sonido de un abrazo y un beso. Pude escuchar pasos alejándose de la casa, y luego, la voz de esa chica algo más lejana.

–Dale mis condolencias a tu padre Elichika. Toda Rusia llora la partida de tu abuela.

–Anja… con respecto a lo de…

–No te preocupes. No diré nada. Espero que seas muy feliz con ella. Y recuerda… sabes dónde encontrarme.

Después de eso, solo quedó el silencio. Suspiré y me giré lentamente. Los padres de Elichi seguían detrás de mí, aún abrazados. Alev y su novia aún sonreían. Mojé mis labios y abrí la boca.

–Señor Ayase... señora Ayase…

–No tienes que decir nada Nozomi-chan –dijo la madre de Elichi con una sonrisa–. Mi esposo y yo lo sospechábamos desde hace mucho. Y no nos molesta la verdad.

–Además –dijo Alisa golpeando mi hombro levemente–. No es que ustedes se esmeraran por ocultarlo mucho. Era tan evidente. ¿Ahora si puedo entonces comenzar a llamarte hermana, como hace Yukiho con Tsubasa-senpai?

Todos rieron. La mamá de Elichi se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos sobre la taza. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

–Ve con ella.

Asentí y abrí la puerta. Salí despacio. Ahí estaba Elichi, mirando hacia el horizonte, sentada en el barandal de la entrada. Me acerqué a ella y coloqué la taza de chocolate en su mejilla. No estaba tan caliente como cuando lo había hecho, pero aún se sentía cálido. Ella sonrió tiernamente y la tomó despacio.

–Gracias Nozomi.

–De nada Elichi.

Bebió un largo sorbo y sonrió. Yo me recosté al barandal, a su lado y me quedé mirando el mismo punto que ella miraba. Escuché un suspiro.

– ¿Qué piensas de lo que escuchaste, Nozomi?

– ¿Escuchar? Yo no escuché nada Elichi.

–Nozomi… –la miré. Ella sonrió y continuó–. Tienes una extraña habilidad para escuchar las conversaciones que no deberías. Sé que la estabas escuchando.

–Elichi… me ofendes –dije haciendo un puchero que no duró mucho porque una sonrisa lo interrumpió, logrando hacer que ella también sonriera–. Además, ustedes hablan muy fuerte para querer mantenerla en privado.

Soltamos una carcajada. Elichi bebió un poco más de chocolate y me pasó la taza para que yo bebiera. Así lo hice, y coloqué la taza sobre el barandal, entre las dos. Suspiré profundamente.

–Elichi…

–Anja… insiste en que regrese al grupo de danza, ya que tienen un contrato en las Vegas… por dos años. Van a trabajar para un gran hotel.

– ¿Y tú quieres hacerlo?

–No –y negó con la cabeza–. Tengo un compromiso con todas. µ's es mi única prioridad Nozomi.

–Pero ella tiene razón en algo que dijo Elichi, no nos está yendo bien, y eso…

Tomó mis manos y las apretó fuertemente, haciendo que la mirara. Ya sus ojos habían recobrado el azul intenso del océano, el rojo había desaparecido. Suspiró profundamente.

–Nozomi, la popularidad es un arma, de doble filo. Ahora puede que no seamos las mejores, pero no hemos podido hacer nada juntas. Yo sé que pronto todo cambiará, lo sé.

Me gustaba la actitud de Elichi, me encantaba, pero en mi mente había una pequeña molestia, en forma de carta de tarot. La luna. Ella pareció adivinar lo que pensaba porque tocó mi nariz con la suya.

–Y no hay una carta que diga lo contrario, oíste.

Reí y asentí. Eso pareció suficiente para ella. Volvimos a colocarnos lado a lado, mirando como comenzaba a caer la tarde. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, mirando el blanco manto de nieve sobre el horizonte.

–Nozomi… debo pedirte perdón.

– ¿Sobre qué Elichi? –Me miró fijamente.

–Sobre nosotras, sobre nuestra relación.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella suspiró y se puso algo nerviosa, muy diferente a la Elichi que defendió nuestro romance minutos atrás. Le volví a tomar las manos para darle más confianza.

–A que ya es hora de decirle a mi familia. Tu… le escribiste a tus padres apenas comenzamos a salir para pedir su permiso y bendición, en cambio yo… sigo manteniéndolo oculto de los míos por miedo y no es justo para ti.

–Elichi…

–Ahora que hablé con Anja, le dije lo de nosotras y fue como quitarme un peso de encima. Sé que estoy preparada para afrontar las duras palabras de mi padre cuando se lo diga, o la decepción de mi madre, pero ya va siendo hora de que… ¿De qué te ríes Nozomi?

No pude evitarlo. Sentí las mejillas arder, y mi corazón palpitar muy rápido, lleno de alegría. Elichi me miraba de una forma tan tierna, confusa por mi repentino ataque de risa. Unos segundos después puso su rostro de molestia.

–Nozomi, ¿qué sucede?

–Es qué… tus papás ya se enteraron de lo nuestro. Te lo repito Elichi… tu charla con tu amiga era bastante ruidosa.

Si el tono de piel de Elichi ya era blanco, se puso más blanco, si eso era posible. Le temblaba el labio inferior y su ojo derecho comenzó a tener un leve tic. Yo continué riendo con fuerza y desvié la mirada hacia la casa, haciendo que ella también mirara. Por la ventana al lado de la puerta, podían verse la figura de los padres de Elichi sonriendo, abrazados y Alisa, levantando los pulgares con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Elichi parecía a punto de desmayarse por lo que me acerqué a su rostro y la besé, logrando hacerla reaccionar. Cuando nos separamos, ambas comenzamos a reír con un sonrojo fuerte en nuestros rostros.

–Solo tengo una pregunta Elichi.

–Dime mi amor, ¿cuál es?

– ¿Quién es ese tal Nikos que mencionó tu amiga?

Ella comenzó a reír, con las mejillas sonrojadas, envolviéndome en un cálido y tierno abrazo.

* * *

 **Y aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia. Como han dicho en los comentarios, las relaciones están bien, y estos primeros capítulo mostraran eso (de paso digo, el siguiente es... mentira, no les diré), pero ustedes ya me conocen... la realidad es dura en muchos sentidos. Y sí, todos notaron que se fueron a pique muy rápido, pero hay una explicación para eso, que saldrá más adelante. Gracias por los comentarios que dejaron, me agrada leerlos y si Yazawa Maki-san, fuiste la primera en comentar en ambas historias (estás igual al hecho que Yukiho narra el primer cap).**

 **Espero les guste este pequeño NozoEli, y esperen el próximo capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos y un abrazo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lancé un suspiro pesado, llenando de vaho el vidrio de la ventana en la cual traía recostada mi cabeza, mientras observaba el paisaje lleno de edificios de la ciudad. Apenas si podía apreciar mi reflejo entre la mancha de colores que pasaba a gran velocidad frente a mis ojos, pero aun así, podía ver mi rostro triste y cansado, mirando a la nada.

El tren se detuvo en una estación. Era la tercera estación camino a mi destino desde la estación de radio. Aún había espacio, pero sabía que en esta estación, se llenaría por completo, total, es Tokyo. Tomé el cubre bocas que llevaba en mi cuello y lo coloqué sobre mi rostro, para cubrirlo un poco. Antes de entrar al tren, había soltado mi cabello y ahora lo llevaba sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Me puse las gafas oscuras y regresé a mi posición al lado de la ventana.

Aún me faltaban tres estaciones para llegar a mi destino, el hospital en donde ahora trabajaba. Nunca pensé que trabajaría medio tiempo en algo no relacionado al mundo del entretenimiento, pero luego de pensarlo mucho, acepté la petición del director del hospital de quedarme a trabajar como su asistente.

Como lo imaginé, el tren se llenó y ahora tenía a dos chicas sentadas a mi lado, hablando de música. En su conversación, lograba escuchar que mencionaban a A-RISE y a otros grupos populares.

 _"_ _A-RISE cada vez está más increíble. Lleno total en el concierto"_

 _"_ _¿Y viste el nuevo video de Ryuuguu Komachi?, salen tan hermosas."_

 _"_ _Y escuchaste el sencillo de AriYu, cantan tan lindo."_

Sonreí con algo de amargura. A-RISE, Ryuuguu Komachi, AriYu. Eran los nombres populares de estos días. Las primeras, con su gran concierto en el Akiba Dome, las segundas, con su disco de oro por ventas y las terceras por su nuevo sencillo. Arisa y Yukiho habían alcanzado la fama.

 _"_ _Yo fui al mini live que AriYu hicieron. Son bellísimas, en especial la chica rubia, con esos rasgos extranjeros la hace ver tan sexy. Me haría gay solo por salir con ella."_

 _"_ _Pero la otra no se queda atrás. Ese cabello castaño y esos lindos ojos azules, y ese cuerpazo. Yo también me haría gay solo por ella."_

Comenzaron a reír, logrando que las personas alrededor de ellas se molestaran.

Suspiré una vez más y me acomodé mejor. Miré de reojo a las chicas, que ahora miraban un video en el móvil de una de ellas. Un anuncio del nuevo Love Live. No sé por qué, sentí ganas de llorar y aparté la mirada. Las semifinales del torneo ya se acercaban. Sentí un leve escalofrío al recordar lo que sucedió en el anterior, donde fuimos invitadas a participar en la final. Nuestra primera presentación y no había empezado bien.

Estaba frustrada, lo sabía, estaba molesta de que mi gran sueño de ser Idol, que pensé había alcanzado con mis amigas hace casi un año, actualmente era más que una pura ilusión. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?, la verdad nada.

El tren volvió a detenerse. Faltaban aún dos estaciones. Miré por la ventana y la hermosa sonrisa de Kira Tsubasa, con esos intensos verdes ojos, adornaba la pared al fondo, detrás de las personas. Varios afiches de su imagen, anunciando la futura serie de televisión en donde iba a participar, adornaban toda la estación.

Quité la vista de esa bella sonrisa y decidí enfocarme en mi móvil. Al abrirlo tenía varias notificaciones de nuestras redes sociales y varios correos de mis hermanos. Leí estos primeros y luego de responder dos o tres, comencé a leer las notificaciones. Casi la mayoría eran mensajes en nuestra página del programa de radio. Era lo único que había hecho en los últimos meses, un programa cada sábado, como hoy, al lado de Hanayo y de Rin.

Suspiré una vez más. Hanayo y Rin, las únicas dos personas que se mantenían a mi lado haciendo actividades de "Idol". Fumiko, nuestra manager, nos hizo la propuesta del programa, un día que las tres estábamos solas, por no tener nada que hacer. Desde que habíamos firmado con la empresa, nosotras tres éramos las únicas que se podía decir, trabajaban. Eli había sido la más solicitada para eventos por su hermosa imagen, pero ya hacía un tiempo que no aparecía en nada. Kotori no había participado con nosotras más que para grabar las canciones, porque no se despegaba de su amada esposa, Umi. Ella estaba en rehabilitación, aún, y aunque ya había mejorado y salido de peligro, aún no estaba en buenas condiciones como para dedicarse al trabajo, aunque en la agencia parecían no tener prisa.

Honoka había sido la voz del grupo en varios programas de radio y de televisión, pero por su atolondrado comportamiento, siento que en ocasiones nos hace más un daño que un favor, porque aún no parece una Idol profesional. Fumiko había intentado hacerla cambiar, pero ya Umi, Kotori y Eli le dijeron que se rindiera.

Maki apenas si nos ha acompañado. Al igual que Kotori, solo ha estado con todas para grabar las canciones, pero por lo demás, su imagen pública es casi un misterio, pero la entiendo. Ella había estado presente en la operación de emergencia que le hicieron a Umi, y eso la había cambiado. Ella misma me lo confesó un día, que el ver morir a Umi dos veces en la mesa de operaciones, ver cómo entraba en coma, ver como sufría… y ella no podía hacer nada más que sostener su mano… no quería volver a vivir eso, quería hacer algo más. Ahora estaba estudiando para un importante examen, un examen que la haría adelantar varios cursos, por lo que podría adelantar su carrera como doctora. Su padre la había ayudado, pero ahora dependía de ella, por eso apenas si compartía con alguien que no fuera su sombra y los libros de estudio.

Nozomi, ella había entrado a trabajar al observatorio de Tokyo y era la que peor horario de todas tenía, porque aunque era medio tiempo, no era fijo, sino que a veces era por la mañana y otras por la noche, y solo en trasportarse desde ahí le tomaba hasta dos horas. Fumiko ya le llamó la atención, pero Eli logró convencerla de que dejara que Nozomi lograra acomodar su horario, cosa que aún no ha pasado.

Y así es como solo Hanayo, Rin y yo terminamos trabajando juntas. Sonreí levemente al recordar nuestro primer programa, cuando sentí el tren detenerse. Al mirar por la ventana vi que ya había llegado a mi estación. Salí lo más rápido que pude, empujando a las dos chicas que salían delante de mí. Al salir de la estación, apenas unos metros delante, estaba el imponente edificio del hospital, el Hospital Nishikino.

Entré despacio por la gran y hermosa recepción del hospital, mientras me colocaba la identificación en lugar visible de mi ropa y guardaba mi cubre bocas en el bolso. Había ido a mi casa a cambiarme y me había puesto la falda ceñida al cuerpo y la blusa blanca con un saco negro que Maki me había comprado para mi cumpleaños. Llevaba zapatos de tacón alto, que me hacían ganar un poco de altura, pero no la gran cosa y un bolso de cuero negro a juego con mi abrigo. Al pasar frente a la recepción, miré a las tres secretarias del lugar. Siempre me miraban de la misma manera, con molestia. Al parecer, el director les pidió discreción y les prohibió decir algo sobre la relación amorosa de su hija. Ahora como idols, teníamos que cuidar esa imagen de chicas buenas.

Les sonreí, porque sé que eso las molestaba y subí al ascensor. Iba a presionar el botón del quinto piso, donde estaba mi puesto de trabajo, afuera del despacho del director del hospital, pero miré mi reloj, aún tenía tiempo. Bajé mi mano y presioné el número siete. Unos segundos después, ya estaba en el pasillo. Avancé por él y miré a la secretaria que me sonrió, creo que ya por costumbre de verme ahí. Suspiré al llegar a la puerta y toqué despacio. Sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta, así que entré despacio.

Ahí estaba ella, la persona que quería ver en este momento. La misma imagen que tenía ya varios días de ver. Una hermosa pelirroja, con el rostro agotado, con sus manos entrelazadas, colocadas en su frente, cubriendo levemente su rostro. Sus cansados ojos leyendo un enorme libro, sus secos labios abiertos. Sonreí y cerré sin hacer ruido. Negué despacio y subí un poco la calefacción. Crucé la habitación y abrí las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz. Sabía que ella no me miraba, pero no le puse importancia. Me quité el abrigo que dejé sobre una silla y me acerqué a la máquina de café, que le regalé dos meses atrás y llené un vaso con la mitad de leche y dos de azúcar.

Coloqué la taza sobre la mesa, a su lado y la abracé por la espalda, besando su cuello.

–Nico-chan… acabas de arruinar mi concentración.

–Disculpa mi tsundere, pero no pude evitarlo. Quería besarte.

–Pero mis labios no estan en mi cuello, estan en mi rostro.

–Pero tu rostro está escondido entre tus brazos, así que lo primero que veo, lo beso.

Maki lanzó un pequeño sonido de molestia y se sentó un poco mejor. Le sonreí con mi sonrisa de Idol y ella negó. Miró la taza en la mesa y la tomó con sus manos. Bebió un poco y arrugó el gesto.

–Le falta azúcar –dijo haciendo una arqueada.

–Siempre le pones dos cucharadas –dije a la defensiva. Ella se levantó y se acercó a la máquina a tomar un poco más de azúcar.

–Eso es cuando está caliente Nico-chan. En frío ocupa como dos más.

–Pero tu papá dice que el azúcar en exceso es malo.

–Papá padece de diabetes, y no lo hace por él, lo hace porque mamá se lo dijo.

Bebió otro trago, ahora si con una bella sonrisa. Negué despacio y me acosté en el sillón. Ella regresó a su escritorio. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, en completo silencio. Podía escuchar el pasar de las páginas, y el leve roce de sus dedos con las hojas. Luego de otro minuto, escuché su voz pausada.

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy Nico-chan?

–Bien. Hablé con mamá antes de ir a la estación. Cocoa y Cotarou faltaron a clase por estar un poco enfermos. Cocoro se quedó a dormir donde una amiga para no contagiarse. Tuve que tomar un taxi porque se me hizo algo tarde, y se me olvidó cerrar con llave. Rin y Hanayo como siempre llegaron apenas a la hora de inicio, recibieron un regaño de Fumiko. Pensé que me tocaría comenzar el programa sola, ah, y Yukiho estaba en la estación. Tenía una entrevista en el programa que seguía. Demonios, de verdad se están haciendo famosas esas dos. Se me olvidó preguntarle por Alisa y Eli, y por Honoka, al parecer ni ella se ha comunicado desde que se fue a ese campamento y… ¿me estás escuchando Maki?

Me senté y la miré con algo de molestia, pero ella seguía mirando su libro. Crucé los brazos, y lancé un sonido de enojo. Ella suspiró y me miró.

–Claro que te estoy escuchando Nico-chan. Hablaste con tu mamá, Cocoa y Cotarou están enfermos, Cocoro se fue donde una amiga, se te olvidó cerrar tu departamento, Rin y Hanayo llegaron tarde, Yukiho estaba en la estación, no le preguntaste por Alisa, Eli o Honoka… y estás frustrada por todo lo demás.

La mirada que me estaba dando era entre superioridad y molestia. Le quité la mirada y volví a acostarme en el sillón. Ella regresó a su libro.

– ¿Y cómo te fue en el programa? No lo has mencionado.

– ¿No escuchaste el programa? Dijiste que hoy si lo ibas a escuchar.

–Lo siento Nico-chan, pero creo que te acabas de dar cuenta que ni siquiera sé qué hora es.

La miré pero ella seguía pegada de su libro, sin mirarme. Suspiré, dándole largas a mi respuesta, ya que no quería hablar del programa. Decidí decir algo sencillo.

–Bueno, nos fue… bien, como siempre. Nada extraordinario.

–Me alegro… –dijo y respiré tranquila, pero ella siguió hablando–…pero pasó algo, ¿cierto?

Tragué profundamente y me quedé en silencio, mirando al techo. Aún yo no podía asimilar que lo único que tenía de trabajo, que lo único que me mantenía activa en el mundo que amaba, se iba a acabar pronto. Suspiré y abrí la boca pero no salió respuesta alguna. Cerré los ojos con algo de molestia, pero al abrirlos, dos hermosos orbes purpuras me miraban desde lo alto, con su cabello pelirrojo, cubriendo su rostro.

–Nico-chan… ¿sucede algo?

–Nada –dije, pero ella negó.

–No puedes decir que nada, si tienes lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos.

Quise negar pero ella tomó mi cabeza y la levantó levemente para sentarse en el sillón. La colocó con cuidado sobre sus piernas y acarició mi frente, apartando mi flequillo. Me mordí el labio.

–Nico-chan…

–Perdón Maki… no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas. Ya tienes suficiente con tu examen y tus estudios…

Acarició mi mejilla y me besó la frente, eso hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Las secó con sus suaves dedos.

–Nico-chan, lo que te suceda a ti, también es mi problema. De hecho, lo que le suceda a cualquiera de nosotras es problema de todas.

–Pero es que… tú tienes muchas cosas en que pensar y…

–Nico-chan…

Suspiré profundamente. Maki era imponente a su manera, cuando quería. En otras, pues solo era una pequeña niña mimada y caprichosa.

–Van a dejar de transmitir el programa de radio. Solo quedan tres programas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? El programa es bueno, el público lo apoya.

–Al parecer… van a cambiar de programación en la estación y no hay lugar para nosotras, pero aceptémoslo Maki, no les interesamos, a nadie. µ's no es popular.

–No hables así Nico-chan. Claro que lo somos, solo estamos pasando un mal momento. Es solo eso. Apenas podamos… bueno, presentarnos las nueve y saquemos una nueva canción y…

Negué y me giré de lado. Ella suspiró y acarició mi brazo. Miré el piano al fondo de la habitación. Brillaba, ya que yo siempre lo limpiaba cuando venía a trabajar. Era cierto que mi puesto de trabajo era en la oficina del director del hospital, pero siempre llegaba antes para acomodar la oficina de su hija, solo para que Maki estuviera cómoda en ella.

–Hay algo más, ¿verdad Nico-chan?

–Rin consiguió un papel en un anime. Suzuki-senpai es el productor y él fue el que la eligió.

– ¿Suzuki? ¿Tu anterior jefe? –Asentí en silencio–. ¿Y por qué elegiría a Rin y no a ti?

Levanté los hombros pero no dije nada. Pude notar como ella ponía un gesto pensativo. Yo también quería saber porque había elegido a Rin por sobre mí, a quien conocía, con quién él intentó salir y que había hecho el personaje por varios meses.

–Supongo que es por su nya que la eligió –dije más para mí que para ella.

– ¿Su nya? ¿A qué te refieres Nico-chan?

–Que Rin hará la voz de un gato. Así que supongo que fue por eso.

–Bueno… puede que tengas razón. Entonces la pequeña Rin…

–Sí. Rin como Seiyuu, Eli como modelo y Honoka como líder y cara de µ's. El resto no somos nada. Por lo menos ni tu ni Kotori han querido ser más, pero las demás…

–Nico-chan…

Me volví a girar para mirarla. Me levanté y le tomé el rostro con mis manos. Uní mis labios con los de ella en un beso lento y tierno. Cuando nos separamos ella sonrió levemente sonrojada. Se levantó y tomó mi mano para levantarme. En silencio me llevó a la butaca del piano y nos sentamos una al lado de la otra. Sin decir nada, ella comenzó a tocar, una hermosa melodía que no conocía, pero que me agradaba escuchar. Cerré mis ojos y me recosté en su hombro mientras ella seguía tocando. Siempre lo hacía, cada vez que yo me sentía decaída, ella tocaba su hermoso piano para animarme. Luego de unos segundos de mucha magia, volvió a reinar el silencio.

–Que hermosa canción. ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunté sin abrir los ojos.

–Aún no tiene nombre. No la he terminado.

– ¿Es tuya? –y la miré con sorpresa. Maki sonrojó pero asintió levemente. Sonreí y le tomé las manos–. Pues cuando la termines, quiero ser la primera en escucharla completa.

–Está bien Nico-chan. Serás la primera.

Sonreímos y despacio nos acercamos una vez más para besarnos, un beso lento al principio, fuerte y seguro después. Estábamos en ese delicioso beso cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y asomó su rostro un hombre pelirrojo de gafas. Maki y yo nos separamos sonrojadas y evitando la mirada del papá de mi novia.

–Nico-chan, imaginé que estarías aquí.

–Disculpe doctor Nishikino, ya iba para mi puesto de trabajo.

–Descuida, no hay problema. En realidad, te buscaba porque hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, te está esperando en la recepción del quinto piso.

Maki y yo nos miramos confusas. Miré al hombre que asintió, así que me puse de pie. Besé levemente a Maki y acaricié su mejilla.

–Eh… te dejo para que sigas estudiando. No pasaré a tu departamento, para no distraerte. Debes aprovechar que estás sola sin la compañía de la escandalosa de Nozomi.

–Está bien Nico-chan. Gracias por venir a verme hoy.

Asentí y salí despacio de la oficina. Iba a continuar pero preferí esperar al doctor, total, era mi jefe y estábamos en el mismo piso. Lo escuché hablar con su hija.

–Maki, en el hospital, no me parece aceptable que hagan esas cosas, pero si aun así quieren hacerlo, deberían cerrar la puerta con llave.

– ¡¿Papá que demonios estás diciendo?! No… No… No estábamos haciendo nada malo…

El rio y cerró la puerta, imagino que dejando a Maki completamente sonrojada, igual a como yo estaba. Me miró y comenzó a caminar delante de mí. Llegamos al ascensor y bajamos al quinto piso. Me señaló a la persona que esperaba en la recepción y el siguió hacia su oficina sin decirme nada. Me acerqué a la chica de traje oscuro y cabello negro amarrado en un moño alto que al verme se levantó. Tenía un rostro fino, parecido al de Maki, y unos ojos color miel que brillaban con mucha intensidad.

–Señorita Yazawa, un placer conocerla. Soy Hoshikawa Noriko, manager de artistas de Dark Moon Producciones.

Hizo una reverencia con sus manos extendidas hacia mí sosteniendo una tarjeta de presentación. La tomé y le leí despacio. Su nombre, el nombre de la agencia que me acababa de mencionar y una dirección de correo electrónico aparecían en ella. Sonrió con una bonita y blanca sonrisa y esperó mi respuesta.

–Eh… un gusto.

Le indiqué que se sentara y ambas lo hicimos. Ella rápidamente tomó su portafolio y sacó unos documentos que dejó sobre este. Me miró y volvió a sonreír.

–Espero no quitarle mucho tiempo. Imagino que se estará preguntando qué hago aquí –asentí–. La verdad, revisamos los documentos que nos dejaste y valoramos que tienes las aptitudes y el talento que buscamos para nuestra agencia y queremos hacerte una oferta formal de trabajo. Tal vez no sea mucho lo que podemos pagarte por ahora, pero conforme avancemos en los eventos y…

–Espera, espera, espera –dije moviendo mis manos rápidamente. Ella enarcó una ceja con cara de confusión–. ¿Qué documentos? Yo no he dejado ningún documento.

– ¿No? Pero tenemos este –me mostró unas hojas que pude reconocer como mías, que había dejado en varias agencias hace más de un año–. Tal vez no sea reciente, es cierto, pero lo dejaste en la agencia y luego de revisarlos, queremos trabajar contigo.

–Eh… –me quedé sin habla.

–Mira Yazawa-san. Sabemos que actualmente estás trabajando con una agencia, y que perteneces al grupo µ's, pero queremos que leas nuestra oferta y lo valores.

Ella me pasó otras hojas, las que tenía sobre su portafolio. Las tomé y comencé a leerlas despacio. Ella continuó hablando.

–Te ofrecemos un contrato como cantante, incluso queremos que tu primer sencillo salga en un lapso de dos meses después de la firma, pero si aparece una oportunidad de trabajo como modelo o Seiyuu, se te daría prioridad a ti, porque ya eres más conocida que muchas de nuestras jóvenes estrellas. Incluso, como actriz, si saliera algo, te daríamos la opción de participar, aunque claro, primero irías a una escuela o campamento de actuación.

– ¿De verdad?

–De verdad. Somos una agencia pequeña, pero queremos próximamente crecer y estamos apostando por jóvenes idols como usted, con talento y carisma.

Me sonrojé al escuchar eso y sonreí. Todavía me faltaba leer dos hojas, pero no era muy rápida en hacerlo, Maki era la experta en eso, pero lo poco que había leído, era lo que ella me estaba diciendo. Sentí un leve calor en el centro de mi pecho.

–No sé qué decir…

–Mira, no te vamos a presionar con esto. Ya te dije que sabemos que trabajas con la agencia Sunrise, pero… de verdad para nosotros sería grandioso si por lo menos valoraras la opción de cambiarte.

–Pero… ¿y mi trabajo con µ's? Ellas son mis amigas y compañeras…

–Lo de µ's lo podemos negociar directamente con tu agencia. Puedes trabajar con nosotras en tu carrera individual, y podemos hacer un arreglo para los trabajos con µ's, junto a Sunrise. Muchas empresas trabajan así en la actualidad.

Me mordí el labio. Ya había desistido de leer el resto del documento y solo le prestaba atención a la chica frente a mí. Su forma de hablar tan segura me gustaba, y su educado tono de voz me daba mucha confianza.

–Eh…

–Mira, llévate el documento, léelo en tu casa, si quieres junto a un abogado. No hay problema. Incluso, si quieres hablarlo con tu manager, no tenemos problema. Conozco a Fumiko desde hace mucho, estudiamos juntas en la universidad. Pero por favor… valóralo.

Suspiré y asentí. Ella volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie sorprendiéndome un poco. Hizo una reverencia pronunciada.

–Muchas gracias Yazawa-san, por tu tiempo. En la tarjeta está mi correo y detrás te apunté mi número. Si tienes dudas, no dudes en llamarme.

Asentí y ella se marchó sonriendo. La miré hasta que llegó al ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas, noté como se topaba con Maki que salía del mismo. Se miraron unos segundos, mientras pasaban una al lado de la otra. El ascensor cerró y Maki me miró fijamente. Traté de ocultar los documentos detrás de mi espalda.

– ¿Ella era con la que estabas hablando? ¿Qué quería?

– ¿Qué acaso la gran Nico Ni no puede recibir la visita de sus fans? –dije con mi tono Idol. Ella enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Fan? ¿Tan elegantemente vestida? –dijo y cruzó sus brazos tomando su mechón de cabello.

– ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso las personas que trabajan no pueden ser mis fans? La gran Nico Ni tiene amor para todos. ¿O es que solo lo quieres para ti?

–Yo no dije… yo… ah… olvida que mencioné algo.

Lo dijo completamente sonrojada y apartando la mirada. Sonreí, ya que me gustaba verla así. Nos quedamos así en silencio por unos minutos, y como ella no quería hablar, lo hice yo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿A qué viniste?

–Eh… quería invitarte a tomar algo.

–Pero tengo que trabajar. Tu papá se molestará si me voy.

–Aún falta tiempo para que entres… bueno, si quieres, nadie te va a obligar a… –pero no la dejé terminar porque la abracé por la espalda.

–Claro que quiero acompañarte. Pero la gente va a comenzar a hablar nuevamente de que estamos juntas. La hija del director y la secretaria del director. Uh… la de historias de pasillos que cuentan.

– ¿Y acaso crees que me importa? –dijo secamente, pero acariciando mis manos que estaban sobre su estómago.

Reí y le besé la espalda, sobre la bata médica blanca. Ella se giró y me miró a los ojos. Me paré de puntillas y le besé los labios levemente.

–Vamos o me quedaré sin tiempo para pasarlo contigo.

Asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Suspiré y miré los papeles en mi mano. Mordí mi labio mientras ella me esperaba en la puerta del ascensor. Puse los documentos en la gaveta de mi escritorio y con paso apresurado la alcancé, antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Ya tendría tiempo en mi departamento para pensar en todo a solas.

* * *

 **Bueno, Nico nos da una visión un poco más amplia de lo que ha pasado. ¿Que tal su relación con Maki? Parece que van muy bien... para ser ellas dos. Pero... y ese contrato con otra agencia. ¿Lo valorará? ¿Ustedes que creen?**

 **Espero que les guste el primer NicoMaki de la historia (no sé cuantos habrán en total). Dejen sus comentarios, ¿qué creen que pasará?**

 **Y el papá de Maki, troleando a su hija, jajajaja. Y AriYu va fuerte (me encantan esas dos).**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD:** **nanofate assault si todo sale bien, esperaría que el lunes ya tenga un nuevo cap, y el martes Hacked.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonreí ampliamente cuando vi pasar a mi esposa corriendo frente a mí con un largo vestido azul en sus manos, esquivando a decenas de chicas, con ropas a medio ajustar y con personas maquillándolas y peinándolas. Y sí, podía decirlo así, mi esposa, porque eso era. Para la sociedad japonesa, seguíamos siendo la señorita Minami y la señorita Sonoda, pero para nuestras familias y nuestras amigas, éramos la familia Minami Sonoda –o Sonoda Minami según ella–. Ya casi cumplíamos nuestro primer aniversario, estábamos a menos de dos semanas, pero ninguna de las dos había podido pensar en ello tranquilamente, ya que nuestra vida diaria casi no lo permitía.

Me tapé la boca para ocultar una carcajada, nuevamente al ver como ella acomodaba el cabello de una de las modelos con sus manos. Podía ver el sudor bajar por sus hermosas mejillas, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, que no reparaba en nada más. Pero así era ella, de entregada a lo que hacía. Y debo decir que se lo agradecía mucho.

Fui operada del corazón hace casi diez meses, por un gran médico cirujano, el padre de mi amiga Nishikino Maki. Fue una cirugía de emergencia, ya que había muerto… por segunda vez, en los brazos de mi amada. Gracias a mi doctor y a mi amiga, pude quedarme en este mundo un poco más, y pude recibir la operación que necesitaba, no sin antes sufrir una muerte más y estar en coma por casi un mes. Pero eso solo era el principio, ya que luego venía mi recuperación.

Kotori pasó los dos años anteriores velando por mi salud, y aunque ahora podría decir que estoy casi bien, ella aún sigue cuidando abnegadamente de mí. Fue ese cuidado, ese cariño hermoso y sincero que ella me daba, que hizo que desechara toda mi educación y toda mi formación familiar que me inculcaron, para enamorarme de una mujer.

Suspiré. Kotori acababa de pasar otra vez a mi lado, sin mirarme, corriendo, con otro enorme vestido de invierno. Aún no sabía cómo hacía ella para correr con esos enormes zapatos que usaba, pero lo lograba de forma ágil y hermosa. Bebí despacio de mi café, que tenía prohibido tomar, pero que era lo único que había en la maquina fuera en el pasillo. Estaba sentada frente a un enorme monitor, en la parte trasera de la pasarela, donde todas las modelos se cambiaban para salir a desfilar.

Kotori me pidió que me sentara entre el público, pero no me gustaba hacerlo, ya que quería ayudar en algo, y siempre le pedía que me dejara ayudarla, por lo menos acompañarla. Ella aceptó, pero no me dejaba ayudarla, solo me pedía que me sentara, y podía entenderla, yo de moda apenas si conocía algo, y no podía aportarle mucho a su trabajo.

Miré hacia las modelos, todas con esos hermosos abrigos, vestidos, prendas que Kotori había diseñado. Era la colección de invierno, en un desfile de modas en Nueva York. Habíamos viajado tres días atrás y ahora, en esta ciudad, estaba a punto de comenzar el desfile del diseñador Jean Pierre Toussaint y la diseñadora Minami Kotori. Nunca había estado en un espectáculo de estos y me parecía increíble.

Escuché un suspiro cansado y miré hacia arriba. Dos lindos ojos color miel me miraban, mientras trataba de secar el sudor con sus manos. Me hice a un lado en la silla para dejarle un pequeño espacio. Ella sonrió y se sentó, recostándose en mí.

–Estoy agotada –dijo cerrando los ojos. Sonreí y me acerqué a su oído.

–Buen trabajo mi pajarito. Toma un poco de café, aunque está caliente.

Kotori sonrió y tomó el vaso con su mano izquierda. Despacio lo llevó a sus labios bebiendo despacio. Yo tomé su otra mano y la entrelacé con la mía, ocultándola de la mirada de las personas.

– ¿Dónde está Jean Pierre? Te está dejando todo el trabajo a ti.

–Está atendiendo a la prensa –dijo, bebiendo un poco más–. Sabes que a mí no me gusta hablar con ellos.

–Pero dominas tres idiomas Kotori. Menos mal yo, que solo sé Japonés.

Ella rio y acarició mi mano con fuerza. Se sentó mejor en la silla y me miró a los ojos fijamente. Iba a decir algo, pero la voz de una chica la detuvo.

–Miss Minami, I need your help here, please.

–Coming –dijo Kotori y me sonrió. Me devolvió el vaso y lanzando una mirada furtiva me besó la frente. Se alejó corriendo de mí.

Me acaricié el lugar donde me había besado y sonreí. Faltaban solo unos minutos para comenzar, lo que sería un paso importante en la carrera de mi esposa. Si este desfile tenía éxito, Jean Pierre y Kotori pasarían a la elite de la moda. Miré hacia la entrada principal de la habitación. Un joven alto y delgado, cabello corto, oscuro, ojos azules, bien parecido, entró al lugar, llamando la atención de las personas dentro. Me miró y sonrió mientras se alejaba a donde estaban las modelos.

Saqué mi móvil para mirar si tenía algún mensaje. Nada. Me puse a sacar la cuenta de la diferencia horaria que había entre Nueva York y Tokyo, para enviar un mensaje, cuando escuché un fuerte grito que detuvo todo dentro de la sala. Una de las modelos estaba tirada en el suelo, sosteniendo su mano, la cual sangraba profusamente. Jean Pierre se acercó a ella, ya que Kotori ya estaba a su lado, arrodillada.

Comenzaron a hablar en inglés, y yo no podía entenderles, pero por los tonos de voz, supuse que era algo serio. Kotori se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. La chica lloraba con mucho dolor y las demás la miraban temerosas. Una de las maquillistas, recogía con cuidado, los trozos de cristal esparcidos en el suelo. Jean Pierre ayudó a la chica a levantarse y la llevó hasta una silla, cubriendo su mano con una toalla.

Me mordí el labio. Me sentía impotente y algo asustada, debía admitirlo. Kotori regresó unos segundos después acompañada de dos hombres vestidos de azul, que supuse era paramédicos, y rápidamente se acercaron a la joven. Me acerqué a Kotori y le tomé la mano. Ella me miró y se alejó del grupo conmigo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunté en un susurro. Kotori lucía realmente angustiada.

–Parece que la botella de vidrio que estaba usando para beber su agua se rompió y le cortó profundamente la mano. Dice que no siente los dedos.

Miramos a la chica. Todo el maquillaje que ya le habían colocado en su rostro se había corrido debido a la cantidad abundante de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Jean Pierre la tenía recostada a su pecho, abrazándola, mientras los paramédicos cubrían la herida con cuidado. Una voz llegó desde la puerta.

–Ten minutes for the start!

Las demás personas comenzaron a apresurarse a alistarse. Kotori suspiró y me miró antes de volver a acercarse a la chica. Yo suspiré y regresé a mi silla sin quitar mi mirada de lo que sucedía. Sentí lastima por la pobre chica. Los paramédicos se la llevaron acompañada de una chica del staff del desfile. Jean Pierre lanzó un suspiro y miró a Kotori. Se alejaron de todas las personas y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Me mordí el labio. Kotori negaba con fuerza y lucía algo alterada, mientras que Jean Pierre lucía molesto. Ambos me miraron y luego siguieron hablando.

Recibí un mensaje al móvil. Era un mensaje de mamá. Lo leí y le respondí rápidamente. Cuando le di a "enviar" y levanté la mirada, Kotori estaba frente a mí.

–Kotori...

–U… Umi-chan, ¿podemos hablar?

– ¿Sucede algo Kotori?

Kotori suspiró. Miró hacia Jean Pierre, que de verdad lucía algo molesto, y regresó su mirada a mí. Le tomé la mano para instarla a hablar.

– ¿Qué sucede mi pajarito?

–Umi-chan…

– ¿Va a estar bien la muchacha? ¿Se la llevaron al hospital? –Kotori asintió.

–Sí, se la llevaron porque parece que uno de los cristales le cortó un tendón o un nervio, por eso no siente la mano.

–Pobre… ¿y que va a pasar con el desfile?

–Eh… Umi-chan, yo… yo sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a pedir, pero Jean Pierre insiste en que te lo pida.

– ¿Qué me pidas qué?

Kotori suspiró y tomó mi otra mano. Lucía nerviosa, asustada. Yo la miraba curiosa. Escuchamos la voz de un hombre que daba comienzo al evento, aunque faltaban unos cinco minutos.

–Umi-chan… po… ¿podrías modelar en el desfile?

Lo dijo atropelladamente y sin mirarme. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, ya que no salía ninguna respuesta de mí. Ella levantó la mirada al no escuchar mi respuesta.

– ¿Umi-chan?

–Kotori… ¿escuché bien? –ella asintió sonrojada–. ¡Pero eso es muy vergonzoso! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Yo no soy modelo!

–Lo sé mi amor, lo sé –dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, ya que había subido mi tono de voz sin querer–. Y sé lo dije a Jean Pierre, pero él insiste en que lo hagas.

– ¿Por qué yo? ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo!

Bajé la mirada, pero capté como Kotori miraba a Jean Pierre. Soltó mis manos y las colocó en mi rostro, haciendo que la mirara a sus ojos.

–Umi-chan… no tenemos tiempo para traer otra modelo, y no tenemos ninguna disponible. Si yo pudiera, lo haría, pero no puedo, me necesitan aquí atrás.

–Kotori…

–Umi-chan, siempre me pides que te deje ayudarme, y ahora lo necesito mucho mi amor. Por favor… solo serán tres atuendos, solo eso.

– ¿Tres?

–Sí. Umi-chan… por favor.

Y ahí estaba el "por favor" que no quería oír. El "por favor" que ella usaba en mi contra, el "por favor" al que no podía decirle que no. Su mirada en mí, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su boca abierta. Su brillo radiante.

Iba a negarme, por primera vez iba a negarme, lo juro, pero ella tenía razón. Siempre la he querido ayudar, porque ella me ha ayudado demasiado, y ahora que me necesita...

Suspiré, suspiré y bajé la mirada. Kotori me necesita, y no puedo comportarme de manera egoísta. Es vergonzoso, es aterrador, pero…

–Umi-chan… Jean Pierre dijo que eras nuestra mejor opción… porque yo hago todos mis diseños pensando en ti. Porque eres mi modelo. Sé que tienes miedo…

Soltó mi rostro y me abrazó. Me abrazó con mucho cariño, con todo el amor que ella siempre me daba. Me susurró al oído dulcemente.

–Tranquila, no te obligaré a hacerlo. Le diré a Jean Pierre que no.

Se separó de mí, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Jean Pierre. Él tenía en su rostro decepción, pero sonrió al verme. Kotori ya se había alejado casi un metro cuando la detuve sosteniendo su brazo. Ella me miró sorprendida.

– ¿Umi-chan?

–Kotori… lo… lo haré.

– ¿Qué? No Umi-chan, no tienes que esforzarte a…

–No. Lo haré, seré tu modelo. Tal vez no soy la más adecuada, ni la más bonita, ni tengo un buen cuerpo, pero…

–Umi-chan… tú eres hermosa, muy hermosa, lo sabes.

Volvió a tomar mis manos. Yo la miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

–Te quiero ayudar mi pajarito. Por eso lo haré.

Kotori me abrazó con fuerza y me besó, sin importarle nada, sin importarle que el lugar estaba abarrotado de personas, me besó con fuerza y me abrazó. Me sorprendí mucho pero aun así, la abracé. Jean Pierre sonrió más ampliamente y comenzó a girar órdenes a varias personas. Kotori tomó mi mano y me acercó a rastras ante él.

–Jean Pierre…

– ¿Lo vas a hacer Sonoda-san? –Asentí tímidamente y él sonrió más–. Vas a ser la modelo más hermosa.

–Pero no sé qué debo hacer. Nunca he… modelado.

–Kotori te dirá lo básico. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo. Todas las demás apresúrense.

Kotori me llevó y me sentó frente a un espejo dejándome sola. Dos chicas comenzaron a maquillarme sin ella haberles dicho nada. Me ponían sombras, y colores que en mi vida usaría. Kotori regresó con un traje. Entre ella y otra chica comenzaron a desnudarme. Debo decir que me moría de la vergüenza, ya que había hombres ahí, pero ya no podía reclamar. Estaba en ropa interior cuando Kotori dirigió su mano al broche de mi sujetador, la detuve escandalizada.

–Kotori…

–Perdona mi amor –dijo con un puchero, pero con mirada decidida y apartó mi mano. Hábilmente soltó el broche y quitó la prenda. Me cubrí mis pechos, logrando que las tres chicas que estaban con ella sonrieran. Sentía mis mejillas ardiendo.

Kotori y ellas colocaron las prendas, una blusa de seda transparente azul, un pantalón negro, un abrigo de color marrón, zapatos de tacón alto. Amarraron mi cabello y colocaron un sombrero en él. Me sentía incómoda. ¿Por qué acepté? Pensé mientras Kotori arreglaba el cuello de la blusa.

–Kotori… se ve mi pecho… –dije en un susurro. Kotori sonrió.

–Solo esta es transparente Umi-chan, las otras dos son cerrados.

–Pero… –suspiré y miré mi reflejo.

El desfile ya había comenzado, y podía escuchar la voz de Jean Pierre, que daba órdenes en inglés. Kotori terminó de arreglar los ruedos del pantalón y subió a mi blusa. Tomó mi colgante, con el medallón de µ's que ella y mis amigas me habían regalado y lo quitó. La enorme cicatriz que atravesaba mi pecho ahora lucía más. Las chicas se sorprendieron al verla, pero Kotori tomó un bote de maquillaje y comenzó a aplicarlo con mucha soltura.

–Listo –dijo ella sonriendo. Miró a las chicas que asintieron y se alejaron. Yo miré mi reflejo.

Podía cerrar un poco el abrigo y tapaba mis pechos. Ahora agradecía no tener muchos como Nozomi o Eli, o la misma Kotori. Kotori notó mi intento y suspiró molesta.

– ¡Umi-chan! –dijo en tono duro.

–Pero Kotori… me da vergüenza.

–Nadie se va a fijar en ellos mi amor. Confía en mí. Además son hermosos –Eso que dijo me hizo sonrojar por completo. Ella me abrazó con una sonrisa y me susurró al oído–. Ahora, cuando termine el desfile, en el hotel, puedo probarte que son hermosos.

–Kotori… no digas eso…

– ¿Por qué no? Además, traje el regalo que Nozomi nos dio en nuestra boda conmigo –y se mordió la lengua. La miré entre sorprendida y escandalizada.

– ¿Trajiste eso contigo en el equipaje? Kotori, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

–Es un regalo de nuestra amiga, y sé que a ti te gusta que lo use. No lo iba a dejar en casa.

No sé si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero me tenía sonrojada, acalorada y avergonzada. Ahora agradecía que nadie entendiera japonés en ese lugar. Me guiñó el ojo y me tomó de la mano para llevarme hacia la entrada a la pasarela. Jean Pierre me miró y soltó un silbido de sorpresa. Mi sonrojo subió más y traté de ocultarme con mis brazos.

–Sabía que funcionaría. Luces muy, muy hermosa Sonoda-san.

–Eh… gracias.

–Umi-chan, mira.

Miré hacia la pasarela. No entendía que quería Kotori que mirara, hasta que capte lo que sucedía en ella. Todas las modelos seguían un patrón similar, caminaban de forma segura, firme, mirando hacia el frente. Llegaban al borde de la pasarela, se detenían, posaban, una, dos, tres poses y regresaban de la misma manera.

–Eso es todo lo que debes hacer Umi-chan.

– ¿Crees que pueda?

–Confío en ti mi amor. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

–No dudes de tus capacidades Sonoda-san. Lo harás increíblemente bien. Pasos firmes, gesto serio, mirada al frente. No dudes, no te detengas. Quédate diez segundos al frente y regresa. Las personas no te estarán observando, estarán observando lo que llevas puesto.

Jean Pierre me decía lo que ya había entendido con solo mirar. Tragué grueso y asentí. Las dos últimas modelos ya estaban listas para salir. Kotori acomodó una última vez el abrigo y me guiñó el ojo. Asentí no muy segura, pero asentí para darle confianza a ella.

–Ve Sonoda-san.

Las modelos delante de mí comenzaron a caminar. Yo comencé a seguirlas, tratando de caminar de la misma manera que ellas, pero sentí mi zapato vacilar, mi pie torcerse levemente. Suspiré y acomodé mis pasos a mi forma natural de caminar. Tal vez Eli sería mejor modelo en este momento, pero ahora era yo la que estaba saliendo a la pasarela. Cuando la luz me iluminó, quedé sorprendida.

Unas doscientas personas miraban expectantes la pasarela, y noté sorpresa cuando me vieron salir, y era lógico. No era modelo, no tenía una figura delgada, no era alta, mi piel era blanca. Por un momento me sentí abrumada por todos esos pequeños detalles, pero noté que algunas personas sonreían y aplaudían. Llegué al borde de la pasarela y me detuve. Traté de posar. Debí haberle hecho caso a Nico en la preparatoria cuando nos ponía a hacer estas cosas en los ensayos. "Nunca saben cuándo tendrán que modelar para una foto" decía en su tono de Idol.

Sonreí al recordarla, y fue como si hubiera hecho algo extraño, porque las decenas de fotógrafos comenzaron a sacar fotos. Me asusté, y me apresuré a regresar. La pasarela parecía mucho más larga, porque ahora podía escuchar los comentarios aunque no entendía ninguno. Cuando regresé a la oscuridad de detrás de la pasarela, los tibios brazos de Kotori rodearon mi cuello. No me dijo nada, solo me besó la mejilla.

–Bien hecho mi amor –susurró en mi oído.

Asentí y ella tomó mi mano, para llevarme nuevamente a vestir con el siguiente atuendo.

El público aplaudía de pie mientras Kotori y Jean Pierre hacían reverencias de agradecimiento. Una de las modelos le llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores a Kotori. Yo estaba atrás del todo, aplaudiendo. Aún llevaba puesto el último traje, un abrigo color blanco, una blusa azul y una falda ajustada negra, con una botas altas de tacón. Mi cabello suelto. Los flashes de las cámaras iluminaban todos los ángulos, y capturaban todo el momento de felicidad de mi esposa. El evento suponía, había sido un éxito. Jean Pierre señaló a Kotori que hizo otra reverencia y se despidió del público, entrando delante de las modelos. Tomó mi mano y me llevó con ella. Jean Pierre fue el último en abandonar el escenario.

Que decir de la algarabía que había dentro de la sala. Las modelos, el staff. Era extraño para mí, ver tanta camaradería, abrazos, besos, algo muy normal en la cultura occidental. Kotori apenas si participaba, y yo recibí unos cuatro o cinco abrazos. Jean Pierre dio un discurso del cual no entendí ni una palabra, pero no importaba, ya había terminado todo esto. Me alejé buscando mi ropa, ya que me quería cambiar. Por alguna razón, la ropa me gustaba pero me daba miedo dañarla y por eso quería cambiarme. Cuando al fin pude encontrarla, Kotori llegó por mi espalda y me abrazó.

–Umi-chan –dijo, recostando su cabeza en mí.

– ¿Fue un éxito? –pregunté temerosa. Ella asintió y me besó. Tomó mi ropa y me comenzó a ayudar a cambiarme, sin que nadie lo notara, ya que estaban sumidos en la celebración. Cuando ya acomodaba mi cabello llegó una de las modelos y comenzó a hablar con Kotori.

–Miss Minami, can I ask you something? Is she your… girlfriend? Are you a couple?

No entendí mucho, pero si pude entender la palabra novia. Miré a Kotori que con una sonrisa le asintió y le pidió que se acercara a ella. Le susurró algo al oído y luego las dos soltaron una carcajada. Yo me quedé curiosa mirándolas.

–Mon cheri –Jean Pierre interrumpió las risas de las dos chicas y miró a Kotori fijamente con una sonrisa–. Nos esperan para la conferencia de prensa.

– ¿Tengo que ir? –dijo Kotori con un puchero. Jean Pierre le asintió con una sonrisa. Me sentí algo celosa, a decir verdad, pero sabía que no tenía por qué.

–Este fue un evento completamente tuyo, un evento fantástico.

Kotori sonrió y me miró. Le asintió a Jean Pierre y él se alejó. Tomó mi mano.

–Umi-chan, tengo que ir a la conferencia. Me va a tomar como una hora más salir de aquí. Porque no mejor te vas al hotel a descansar. Recuerda que estás en rehabilitación.

– ¿No puedo esperarte?

–No puedes entrar a la sala sino eres miembro del staff o la prensa.

– ¿Pero fui modelo? –dije en un susurro con sonrojo. Ella soltó una linda carcajada, pero me negó–. Está bien. Voy a regresar al hotel.

–Buscaré quien te lleve.

Kotori se alejó y buscó a un chico del staff. Unos minutos después, se despidió de mí y se marchó con Jean Pierre y otras personas. Suspiré y miré al chico. El no habla japonés, yo no hablo inglés. Sonreí y el entendió. Unos minutos después ya me encontraba camino al hotel. Mientras avanzábamos miraba por la ventana del vehículo, viendo la ciudad, las luces, las personas. Me recordó a Tokyo. Pensé en las chicas. Ya casi una semana que las vi la última vez. Lo último que sabía era que a Eli se le había muerto la abuela, y que Nozomi estaba con ella. De Honoka no sabía nada, nadie sabía nada, y de las demás, todas estaban bien.

Hice una reverencia al despedirme del chico. Entré al hotel y me dirigí hasta nuestra habitación. Kotori y yo pensábamos usar habitaciones individuales, pero Jean Pierre nos instó a que usáramos solo una. "Es América" nos dijo, "el país de la libertad. No se deben preocupar por ser pareja en este lugar."

Abrí la puerta y debido a lo cansada que estaba me lancé en la cama. Ya eran más de las once de la noche, y según mi tratamiento, debía haberme acostado a las nueve. Cerré los ojos lentamente, recordando lo sucedido hacía apenas unas horas. Nunca me imaginé modelando, nunca me imaginé caminando por una pasarela, y dejé que el sueño me ganara.

Una mano me acarició la mejilla, haciendo que abriera los ojos soñolienta. La luz de la habitación estaba a media intensidad, pero podía ver los lindos ojos de Kotori mirándome mientras pasaba una toallita húmeda por mi rostro.

–Kotori…

–Dormir con el maquillaje puesto es malo para la piel Umi-chan.

Sonreí y busqué los labios de Kotori que no dudó nada en besarlos. Duramos un largo rato, besándonos tiernamente. Cuando ya los brazos de Kotori no soportaron su peso, se dejó caer en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

–Me siento tan cansada –dijo con un leve bostezo. Yo le acaricié la cabeza.

–Vamos a cambiarnos y nos acostamos a dormir mi pajarito. Ya es muy tarde.

Ella asintió y unos minutos después, ya estábamos acostadas, abrazadas y durmiendo plácidamente. En mis sueños, aún me veía modelando, pero con Kotori a mi lado, hasta que el leve golpe en la puerta me despertó. Sentí que el tiempo había pasado muy, muy rápido. Me tomó unos segundos abrir los ojos, y Kotori estaba igual, levantándose de mi pecho. Unos golpes más y una voz femenina.

–Room Service –dijo en voz alta. Kotori me miró confundida.

–Come In –dijo tratando de contener un bostezo y levantándose. Se puso una bata sobre su camisón y se acercó a la chica que entraba con un carrito de servicio. Yo me senté en la cama y me cubrí con la sabana. Miré el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, ya marcaba casi mediodía. La chica se alejó y Kotori tomó una tarjeta que estaba en el carrito, donde había un desayuno muy americano, y algo de fruta.

–Es de Jean Pierre –dijo mordiendo una manzana–. Dice que nos agradece todo, todo lo que hicimos ayer, en especial tu Umi-chan. También dice que miremos la página veinte del periódico.

Kotori tomó el periódico y lo acercó a la cama. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta que llegó a la indicada. Una foto mía, con la primera vestimenta que usé el día de ayer, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, encabezaba un artículo en inglés. Las demás fotos eran de otras modelos y una donde salían Kotori y Jean Pierre. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y sentí demasiada vergüenza. Kotori leía el artículo y me miró con una sonrisa.

–Qué… ¿Qué dice el artículo? –pregunté en un susurro.

–Habla del desfile –y contuvo una carcajada. Yo la miré curiosa.

– ¿Solo eso?

–Y dice que una belleza japonesa se robó el show.

Todo el calor subió por mi cuerpo y sentí que me iba a desmayar. Kotori ya no ocultó su carcajada y se lanzó sobre mí para besarme. Yo no entendí cuál era su alegría, hasta que ella me besó nuevamente y me dijo.

–Ahora eres modelo y podré llevarte a todos mis desfiles.

–Kotori… –dije pero ella me besó otra vez y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Era esa felicidad que compartía con ella la que ahora me motivaba a vivir, la que ahora daba un sentido a mi vida. Pero nuestra felicidad del día duró muy poco. El sonido del móvil de Kotori hizo que nos detuviéramos. Kotori se estiró y tomó su teléfono. Me senté a su lado para mirar el mensaje, de Fumiko-san. El leerlo, hizo que un frío intenso bajara por mi espalda.

 _"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?"_

* * *

 **Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la semana. Ya llevamos cuatro.**

 **Pobre Umi, ese por favor de Kotori es poderoso en ella, tanto que logró hacerla modelar. Pero vemos que ahora Umi es más abierta con su esposa.**

 **Pero... ese mensaje de Fumiko... ¿por qué? ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

 **PD: Por cierto... que será ese regalo que les hizo Nozomi a nuestra parejita que a Umi le gusta tanto, jajaja. ¿Ustedes que creen que sea?**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy, y comenten. Un abrazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonreí ampliamente a la persona frente a mí, una linda chica de veintiún años, con unos grandes ojos color miel, un largo cabello naranja hasta debajo de los hombros y una sonrisa gatuna. Llevaba un vestido color verde, ajustado en la cintura, cuya falda terminaba por debajo de la rodilla. Alisé el bajo de la falda y asentí. Mi reflejo hizo lo mismo y nos sonreímos nuevamente.

–Rin… apresúrate o llegarás tarde.

Miré el reloj sobre mi mesita de noche, un gato que me regaló Kayo-chin en mi último cumpleaños hace apenas unas semanas atrás. Faltaban algunos minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Tenía aún dos horas, pero Kayo-chin y mi mamá me dijeron que era mejor llegar temprano para dar una buena impresión.

Terminé de arreglar mi cabello y tomé mi bolso. Bajé al primer piso y comencé a ponerme los zapatos. Apenas terminé miré hacia el fondo de mi casa.

–Ya me voy mamá.

– ¿Vas a pasar por Hanayo-chan?

–Voy a pasar a saludarla nya, pero ella no puede acompañarme.

–Ok. ¿Sabes a qué hora vas a volver?

–No –mamá asomó su cabeza por la puerta del salón.

–Está bien. Cuando termines me llamas. Prepararé ramen para celebrar.

Sonreí y asentí con alegría. Salí de mi casa y caminé por las pocas calles que me separaban de la casa de Kayo-chin. Aún recuerdo cuando ella llegó a vivir a nuestro vecindario. Una niña tímida y solitaria que no tenía amigos. Yo, como era tan hiperactiva, fui una de las primeras niñas en acercarse a ella e invitarla a jugar con los demás niños, y luego de unos días de hacer lo mismo que iba a hacer ahora, de llegar a buscarla a su casa, ella comenzó a llevarse bien conmigo.

Llegué a la entrada de su casa y ahí estaba ella. Tenía puesto un pañuelo en su cabeza y un enorme delantal blanco sobre su ropa. El delantal estaba sucio y en sus mejillas, debajo de sus lentes, podía ver pequeñas motas de polvo.

– ¡Kayo-chin! –dije y me recosté al pequeño muro que separaba la calle de su jardín. Ella sonrió y dejó la caja que había levantado segundos antes en el suelo.

–Rin-chan, buenos días.

Se acercó a mí y, dando un leve vistazo a las calles, me dio un dulce beso en los labios. Sonreímos, sonrojadas, porque aún nos sonrojábamos al hacer eso. Nuestra relación de amistad había pasado a un romance y, aunque nada había cambiado entre nosotras, sí que era diferente el corresponderle como novia. Me miró fijamente.

– ¿Ya te vas?

–Sí. Debo apurarme si quiero llegar temprano nya. Rin quiere dar una buena impresión nya.

–Pues con ese lindo vestido lo estás consiguiendo Rin-chan.

Reí sonrojada y giré para que mi vestido luciera más. Kayo-chin se rio y se recostó en el muro. Yo me acerqué otra vez a ella y me senté a su lado.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Ayudo a mamá a acomodar unas cosas. Quiere hacer una venta de garaje, aunque no tenemos garaje –las dos reímos.

–Hanayo… ¿cómo van esas cajas?

–Ya casi termino mamá.

La mamá de Kayo-chin había salido al jardín y sonrió al verme. Me bajé del muro he hice una pequeña reverencia. Se acercó a mí y me acarició la cabeza.

–Hola Rin. ¿A dónde vas tan hermosa?

–Tengo trabajo. Voy a hacer la voz de un gato nya –dije con alegría. Ella sonrió más, asemejándose a Kayo-chin.

–Cierto, Hanayo me dijo algo. Bueno, suerte y que te vaya bien. Cuando vengas de regreso, pasa y te daré un regalo.

Se alejó de nosotras. Kayo-chin tomó mis manos y me miró algo triste. Puse mi gesto gatuno y ella sonrió.

–Lamento no poder ir contigo Rin-chan.

–Descuida Kayo-chin. No va a pasar nada. Seré un buen gato Nuno nya.

– ¿Llevas todo? –Asentí con fuerza–. ¿Y el guion también?

La solté y comencé a revisar mi bolso. Al encontrarlo, lancé un suspiro de tranquilidad. Reímos con fuerza. Me acerqué a Kayo-chin y nos besamos despacio. Me despedí de ella y de su mamá y comencé a caminar con prisa, hasta llegar a la estación y tomar el tren. Unos minutos después, ya me encontraba de camino.

.

.

No sabría decir si me había equivocado o no. Nunca antes había ido a un estudio de grabación sola, siempre había ido con las chicas, y nunca me fijaba en los detalles, ya que mi falta de concentración era enorme, así que me sentía algo perdida. Saqué la carpeta de mi bolso y repasé por tercera vez la dirección para cerciorarme que era correcta. Cuando ya no me quedaba mucha duda, entré despacio.

El lugar no era muy amplio, por lo menos la recepción, en donde una chica estaba detrás de un mostrador leyendo una revista. Me acerqué despacio y me paré de puntillas para poder mirarla.

–Eh… buenos días ny… –y me detuve. Kayo-chin me dijo que hablara sin usar mi nya. Que daría una mejor impresión.

–Buenos días –dijo la chica mirándome levemente–. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Eh… vengo a una grabación.

La chica bajó la revista, donde aparecía una foto de las hermanas de Eli y Honoka. Sonreí mientras la chica tecleaba con fuerza en una computadora.

– ¿Nombre y agencia?

–Eh… Hoshizora Rin de Sunrise Inc.

La chica me miró fijamente y luego regresó su mirada a la pantalla. Unos segundos después me dio un pequeño gafete que decía "Staff" y me señaló una puerta.

–Puedes esperar en aquella habitación. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes pedírmela. Me llamo Hana.

Sonreí y asentí. Tomé el gafete y me lo puse en una parte de mi vestido. Me dirigí a la puerta y abrí despacio. Me tomó un poco de esfuerzo porque era una puerta pesada. Al entrar vi a varios hombres sentados detrás de controles y maquinas llenas de botones. Ellos eran los sonidistas y personas encargadas de las grabaciones. Me miraron apenas la enorme puerta se cerró.

–Eh… buenos días –dije haciendo una reverencia–. Buen trabajo –hice otra reverencia.

–Buenos días –contestaron ellos y siguieron en su trabajo. Miré el resto de la sala donde había unas sillas y una chica que leía algo seriamente. Me acerqué a ese lugar y ella me miró. Se puso de pie.

–Buen trabajo –dijo haciendo una reverencia–. Soy Hashida Isuzu.

–Eh… Hoshizora Rin.

– ¿Eres integrante de µ's, verdad? –asentí y esperé que dijera algo más pero no mencionó nada y volvió a sentarse. Suspiré y me senté alejada de ella. Saqué mi móvil, tenía un mensaje de Kayo-chin.

 _"Te deseo éxito mi amor"._

Sonreí y contesté el mensaje. Cuando terminé la gran puerta se abrió y entró un hombre que me parecía conocido acompañado de varias personas más. Hubo todo un protocolo de presentaciones, ya que eran los demás actores y actrices que participarían del anime. Yo era la novata, la única novata ya que la otra chica, Isuzu-san ya había participado en dos animes. Entre los miembros del cast estaba una señora muy famosa y un señor reconocido en todo Japón.

–Bien –dijo el hombre que me parecía conocido–. Espero que hayan podido leer sus guiones y se hayan adaptado a su personaje.

Saqué de mi bolso el libro que venía dentro del sobre del día anterior. Eran los diálogos de los personajes. Los míos los había subrayado de color azul para no perderlos de vista, pero no sabía cómo debía decirlos. Era mi primera vez como Seiyuu, y sé que se notaba en mi cara. El joven que hablaba, dio varias indicaciones más y las demás personas se dirigieron al estudio al fondo de la sala. Yo me levanté para seguirlos pero él me detuvo colocándose frente a mí.

–Buenos días Hoshizora-san.

–Eh… buenos días.

– ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –negué despacio y él rio–. Bueno, solo hablamos una vez, y perseguimos juntos al gato Nuno, o bueno a Yazawa-san.

–Ah… usted es el jefe de Nico-chan.

–Era. Soy Suzuki Masaru y soy el productor de este nuevo anime. Fui el que te eligió para el papel principal.

–Ah… eh… gracias.

– ¿Es tu primera vez como Seiyuu, verdad? –Asentí–. Bien, entonces te daré unos tips. Ven.

Lo seguí hasta la habitación. Las personas hablaban entre ellas y se mostraban los guiones. Era obvio que la mayoría se conocían. Suzuki se acercó a mi oído y me comenzó a señalar el lugar.

–Ok, Hoshizora-san. Esta es la sala de grabación. Ya has estado antes en una ¿verdad?

–Eh… sí señor. Cuando grabamos canciones.

–Estos ya vas un poco encaminada. Esos cuatro micrófonos que están ahí –los señaló–, son los que se usan para estas grabaciones. Cuando te toca hablar, debes buscar uno que esté libre y mirar al monitor que está allá –señaló hacia la pared frente a los micrófonos.

– ¿El que está libre? –dije sin entender. Él asintió.

–Mientras no estás hablando, debes esperar sentada en esos sillones. Normalmente, los personajes con más diálogos en el episodio, se sientan en el que está frente a los micrófonos. Ves que dejaron un espacio, es el tuyo.

–No… no lo entiendo.

–Tranquila. Mira a los que ya saben, y luego grabamos contigo.

Asentí y me fui a sentar. Estaba sentada al lado de la chica Isuzu-san. Ella repetía en voz apenas audible los diálogos que tenía que decir. Pude notar que las líneas que tenían marcadas en su guion eran las del personaje principal humano, la dueña de Nuno, Manami.

Me mordí el labio y me acomodé mejor en el sillón. Puse mi bolso en el suelo y abrí mi guion. Un chico se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. También abrió su guion, que tenía un montón de apuntes y letras por todo lado. Seguro notó que miraba su libro porque sonrió.

–Son mis notas. Me gusta resaltar las partes importantes del dialogo.

– ¡Guau! –Dije con sorpresa–. ¿Todo eso?

–Luego de años en esto, te das cuenta de que es más fácil si entiendes al personaje. ¿Es tu primer anime, verdad? –asentí tímidamente–. Lo noté por los pocos apuntes en tu guion. Pero descuida, en dos o tres episodios, comenzaras a llenar tu libro de garabatos como los míos.

Comenzamos a reír, y pude escuchar a la chica a mi lado lanzar un suspiro molesto. Escuché un pequeño sonido salir de unas bocinas y luego la voz de un hombre, que estaba detrás del enorme espejo.

–Bueno… vamos a comenzar con la grabación.

.

.

– ¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto!

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos bajando la cabeza por onceava vez. La voz del director cada vez sonaba más molesta y los mormullos de las personas detrás de mí se empezaban a hacer más fuertes. Isuzu-san –que estaba a mi lado– soltó incluso un suspiro de enojo muy fuerte y se alejó para tomar agua.

–A ver Hoshizora-san… ¿de verdad leyó su libreto?

–Eh… sí señor –dije en un susurro.

– ¿Y entendió cuál es la actitud de su personaje? ¿Cuál es la personalidad del mismo?

–Si… señor.

–Entonces, quiero ver eso reflejado en las palabras de Nuno, y nos las escucho por ningún lado.

–Lo… lo siento…

–El sentirlo no me ayuda. Estamos atrasados ya por casi dos horas.

Las palabras iban más fuertes conforme las decía, y yo me sentía más miserable. Intentaba darle personalidad a Nuno, un gato que según la historia, era muy activo, realmente ruidoso y muy cariñoso. Pero por alguna razón, no podía darle fuerza a mi voz. No sé si era ya la presión, o era el miedo y los nervios, pero no estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo.

–Vamos a intentarlo una vez más. Hashida-san, vuelve a repetir desde la línea 27.

– ¿Otra vez? ¿No es más fácil si solo comienzan con ella?

El hombre me miró, lanzó un suspiro y cuando iba a hablar, Suzuki-san le colocó una mano en el hombro.

–Sato-san, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un descanso?

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero tenemos que…

–Lo sé, pero llevan mucho dentro de la sala. Diez minutos.

–Está bien.

Apenas el director dijo eso, todos comenzaron a salir. Algunos incluso no medían el tono de los comentarios que estaban haciendo, todos contra mí. Me sentía tan mal, tan triste, que me quedé de pie frente al micrófono, como congelada. Pude sentir las lágrimas comenzar a caer por mi mejilla. Justo cuando iba a lanzar mi libreto al suelo, escuché el tono de mi teléfono. Me acerqué a mi bolso y lo saqué despacio. Un mensaje de Kayo-chin.

 _"¿Ya vas a terminar? Te estoy esperando afuera. Mamá me dejo venir. Si aún no puedes salir solo avísame. Un beso"._

No pensé en nada más. Rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta que se estaba abriendo. No sé contra quién choqué, pero pasé corriendo a su lado. Esquivé a todas las personas que estaban en los pasillos y salí al exterior. Allá, cruzando la calle, estaba Kayo-chin, que sonrió al verme. Crucé sin fijarme y me lancé en sus brazos. No pude decir nada porque ya comenzaba a llorar recostada en su pecho.

–Rin-chan… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

–Kayo-chin… Kayo-chin… no sirvo para esto… no sirvo para nada.

Ella me abrazó con más cariño y me besó la cabeza. Estaba tan absorta en mi llanto, que no me percaté que ella me llevaba a un pequeño parquecito, que quedaba frente al estudio. Me ayudó a sentarme y continuó consolando mi llanto. Cuando ya pude controlarme, me susurró lentamente.

– ¿Qué pasó Rin-chan?

–Que yo… –sollocé un poco más– que Rin no sirve para esto nya. Rin no puede darle vida a un personaje nya.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque… porque… porque no sirvo nya. Ya todos están molestos con Rin porque entorpece la grabación nya. El director ya parece un enorme rinoceronte nya.

–Rin-chan…

–Yo no sé por qué Suzuki-san eligió a Rin para ese papel nya. Nico-chan sería mejor gato Nuno que yo nya.

Kayo-chin me abrazó y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Yo solo me recosté en su pecho y lancé unos suspiros tristes, pero ya sin ganas de llorar.

–Sabes algo Rin-chan. Nunca me ha gustado que hables así de ti.

– ¿Ah?

–Que siempre te lastimas y te tratas tan mal. Así ha sido siempre, y no me gusta.

–Kayo-chin…

–Tú eres increíble, tan increíble, que me capturaste desde la primera vez que hablaste conmigo. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre has significado mucho para mí. Y si para mi eres mucho, para ti deberías ser mucho, mucho más.

–Pero Kayo-chin… yo no sirvo para hacer voces. Yo soy simplemente Rin nya.

–Y Rin es la que tiene que dar de sí, poner la mejor voz que el gato Nuno pueda tener.

–Kayo-chin…

Ella sonrió y tomó mis mejillas, depositando un dulce beso en mis labios, uno que duró bastante. Cuando nos separamos, sonrojadas, ella limpió las pocas lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos.

–Rin-chan, tú eres increíble, y sé que ese señor te eligió por eso. No debes sentirte mal, porque estas comenzando. No debes sentirte mal porque hasta la mejor Seiyuu comenzó como tú. No dejes que esto te quite la alegría.

–Creo que tu amiga tiene razón, Hoshizora-san.

Nos giramos para mirar quien había hablado. Suzuki-san estaba recostado a la pared, con los brazos cruzados y nos sonreía. A Kayo-chin le comenzó a temblar el labio. Yo lo miré fijamente.

– ¿Hace cuánto está ahí Suzuki-san?

–Me disculpo, pero desde hace bastante rato. Te vi salir tan apresurada del estudio, incluso chocaste conmigo, que pensé que te ibas a marchar derrotada. Lo siento.

– ¿Y lo vio todo? –dijo Kayo-chin en un susurro. Él rio y asintió, logrando un sonrojo en las dos. Movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

–No se preocupen. No diré nada. Se lo prometí a Yazawa-san y Nishikino-san, y ya que son amigas. Un gusto, Suzuki Masaru, productor del anime de Nuno.

–Eh… Koizumi Hanayo.

–Ah, pensé que te llamabas Kayo-chin.

–Ese es… –y sonrojó más. Yo terminé de contestar.

–Así es como yo le llamo de cariño. Solo Rin puede decirle así nya.

Volvió a reír con fuerza y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Kayo-chin comenzó a reír también, y eso me contagió a mí. Los tres reíamos con mucha alegría y eso estaba haciendo que yo me sintiera mucho mejor. Cuando dejamos de reír, Suzuki-san se acercó a mí.

–Ya se van a terminar los diez minutos Hoshizora-san, hay que regresar.

–Señor… yo…

–Hoshizora-san, yo pienso igual que la señorita Koizumi. Este es tu primer papel, y como tal, es difícil, pero veo mucho potencial en ti, por eso te elegí.

–Pero lo estoy arruinando nya.

–Nada está arruinado. Vamos y te lo demuestro.

–Eh… yo te espero aquí Rin-chan.

Miré a Kayo-chin que me sonrió. Suzuki-san negó y miró a Kayo-chin fijamente.

–Claro que no Koizumi-san. Acompáñanos.

Sonreí y le tomé la mano a Kayo-chin y la llevé conmigo hasta el estudio. Suzuki-san iba a nuestro lado. Cuando entramos pude sentir las miradas en mí, y noté la molestia en los rostros de todos. Suzuki-san le señaló una silla a Kayo-chin, cerca de él, frente al gran ventanal que daba a la habitación de grabación. Yo entré a esta y tomé mi libreto. Isuzu-san se puso de pie y me ignoró por completo. El chico que había hablado conmigo temprano se acercó a mí.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Eh… sí –dije en un susurro.

–No dejes que lo que digan te abrume.

Asentí y le sonreí. Regresé al micrófono y suspiré profundamente. El director de sonido se sentó a los controles y me miró.

–Bien, vamos a comenzar de nuevo. Hashida-san, por favor desde la línea 27.

– _"¿Nuno? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Pero qué te pasó?"_

–Eh… creo… crecí y puedo hablar.

– ¡Alto! –gritó una vez más el director. Yo me hice pequeña frente al micrófono.

–Sato-san, un momento.

Noté como Suzuki-san se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a Kayo-chin. Le dijo algo, que nadie alcanzó a escuchar, pero que puso nerviosa a mi amiga. Ella asintió despacio. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron los dos.

–Señoras, señores… voy a hacer unos cambios, para hacer una prueba. Hashida-san, podrías hacer la voz de la amiga de Manami, por favor.

– ¿Qué? Pero señor, mi papel es el de Manami, no el de la amiga de esta.

–Por favor. Solamente es eso.

– ¿Y quién va a hacer la voz de Manami?

–La señorita Koizumi.

Miré a Kayo-chin que sonrojó por completo. Sé que mi rostro dibujó una enorme sonrisa porque me dolían las mejillas. La chica lanzó un soplido de molestia y se fue a sentar, dejando el micrófono a mi lado libre. Suzuki-san le susurró algo más a Kayo-chin y ella asintió. Se colocó a mi lado y suspiró.

–Kayo-chin…

–Bien –dijo la voz del director. Miré al frente, solo para ver a Suzuki-san sonriendo mientras regresaba a su silla–. Koizumi-san…

–Sí –dijo Kayo-chin más fuerte de lo que quería. El chico a mi lado sonrió.

–Quiero que interpretes desde la línea 24.

Kayo-chin buscó en el libreto que Suzuki-san le había entregado y sonrió. Se sonó la garganta levemente y suspiró profundamente. Asintió.

–" _¡Nu… Nuno!, ¡Donde estás Nuno! ¡Por favor… responde Nuno!_

Kayo-chin sonaba muy nerviosa, tartamudeaba un poco, pero por alguna razón el director no había parado la grabación.

– _"¿Nu…Nuno? ¿De verdad eres tú? Pero qué… ¿Qué te pasó?"_

Escuchar la dulce voz de Kayo-chin, ver como sus ojos miraban los míos, era como estar hablando con ella, con mi dueña, como si yo fuera un pequeño gato. Sin saber cómo, comencé a hablar.

– ¡Soy yo nya! ¡Eh crecido y puedo hablar nya!

 _–"De… ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Pero cómo?"_

–Un hechicero apareció por la ventana nya, y me rascó la panza nya. Luego solo vi una enorme luz nya y….

– ¡Alto! –dijo el director, pero no molesto, sino sonriendo. Me mordí el labio, pero comencé a escuchar aplausos a mi lado, y luego detrás de mí. El chico, la actriz famosa, varios aplaudían, incluso Suzuki-san. Me sonrojé al igual que Kayo-chin. Suzuki-san se acercó al micrófono.

–Koizumi-san, vamos a comenzar la grabación desde el inicio. Tú harás la voz de Manami. Hashida-san, harás la voz de Sayaka, la amiga de Manami.

–Pero a mí me contrataron para… –pero no terminó porque el director de sonido había levantado la mano.

–Señorita, estamos grabando un demo. Aún no hay un contrato. Si no le parece el cambio, pues con gusto puede retirarse, muchas gracias.

–Eh… yo no quiero causar problemas –dijo Kayo-chin, pero la señora famosa la tomó por los hombros y le sonrió.

–No estás causando problemas, no te preocupes niña.

Isuzu-san miró a todos y lanzó un soplido de molestia, pero no se movió del sillón. Tomó un marcador rojo fosforescente y comenzó a tachar cosas en su libreto. El director sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

–Bien, comenzaremos desde la línea 1.

.

.

Cuando dije la última frase y comenzó a sonar una canción, lancé un suspiro. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, porque ya habíamos terminado. Había sonrisas en todos los rostros, incluso el de Isuzu-san. Despacio salimos todos del cuarto de grabación, y nos agradecimos los unos a los otros. Suzuki-san se acercó a Kayo-chin y a mí. Sonrió.

–Buen trabajo, Koizumi-san, Hoshizora-san.

–Gracias nya –dije con alegría, sin controlarme.

–Eh… señor. Yo…

–No te preocupes Koizumi-san. Acabo de hablar con tu manager. Fumiko me pidió que me presentara mañana a las oficinas de tu agencia para arreglar lo de tu participación en el anime.

–Entonces yo haré la voz de…

–Sí, ahora eres parte del equipo. Y tendrás que cuidar de Nuno de ahora en adelante –y me miró a mí. Yo sonreí y abracé a Kayo-chin.

–Buen trabajo Hoshizora-san. Ese era el Nuno que quería sentir, el que me hiciera creer que era real –dijo el director de sonido con una sonrisa. Yo me sonrojé.

–Eh… gracias nya.

–Suzuki-san tiene buen ojo para seleccionar voces. Ustedes dos serán un excelente dúo. Espero trabajar más con ustedes en el futuro.

Nos hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Suzuki-san sonrió y volvió a mirarnos.

– ¿Tienen hambre? Las puedo invitar a almorzar.

–Eh… –nos miramos y las dos negamos despacio.

–Muchas gracias Suzuki-san, pero Rin-chan y yo vamos a ir a comer a casa. La mamá de Rin nos espera con un enorme tazón de ramen.

–Está bien. Mañana espero verlas en su agencia. Gracias por el gran trabajo de hoy.

Nos guiñó el ojo y se marchó. Recogí mis cosas y salí junto a Kayo-chin. Ya la mayoría se había ido. El chico que había hablado conmigo se despidió de nosotras y se marchó con Isuzu-san que solo nos miró fijamente. Cuando quedamos solas en la acera, Kayo-chin lanzó un enorme suspiro.

–Yo como Seiyuu… no me lo puedo creer. Rin-chan…

–Sí Kayo-chin, yo tampoco me lo creo nya –Nos abrazamos y comenzamos a dar vueltas como locas, riendo.

–Espera a que mamá se entere… le va a gustar mucho. Ella siempre quiso ser Seiyuu.

Nos sonreímos, cuando vimos una camioneta para unos metros delante de nosotras. La puerta lateral se abrió y bajó una chica de largo cabello castaño, con una coleta al lado derecho. Se colocó un gran maletín en su hombro y se despidió de las personas dentro de la camioneta. Kayo-chin y yo nos miramos y asentimos. Comenzamos a correr.

– ¡Honoka nya!

– ¡Honoka-chan!

Llegué primero y me lancé sobre Honoka que se sorprendió al verme. Caímos al suelo, pero comenzamos a reír.

–Rin-chan… que sorpresa –Nos levantamos aun riendo. Kayo-chin llegó a nuestro lado.

–Hola Honoka-chan.

–Hanayo-chan… hola.

– ¿Qué haces aquí nya?

–Acabo de regresar del campamento. Hasta aquí podía dejarme la camioneta. ¿Y ustedes que hacen por aquí?

–Estábamos trabajando nya –y señalé el estudio. Honoka enarcó una ceja lo que hizo reír a Kayo-chin.

–Estábamos haciendo las voces para unos personajes de un anime. Bueno, una demo.

– ¿Voces? ¿Cómo las Seiyuu? –ambas asentimos–. ¡Guau! Increíble.

– ¿Y Tsubasa nya? –y comencé a mirar hacia todos lados. Honoka bajó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro–. Pensé que estaría contigo Honoka nya.

–Eh… no podía –dijo de forma triste. Kayo-chin me miró y la miró a ella.

– ¿Sucede algo Honoka-chan?

Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio. Honoka tenía los puños apretados y se mordía el labio. Cuando ya iba a preguntar yo, ella dibujó una falsa sonrisa y levantó la mirada.

–Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, debo irme. Tengo que reportarme en casa o mamá me va a matar. No la llamé en todo este tiempo. Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin dejar que dijéramos nada salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Iba a seguirla pero el brazo de Kayo-chin me detuvo. La miré.

–Kayo-chin…

Sacó su móvil. La vi mover sus dedos tan rápido que me sorprendió. En unos segundos ya colocaba el altavoz para que yo pudiera escuchar. Sonaron tres timbrazos hasta que una voz femenina contestó.

– ¿Aló?

– ¿Tsubasa-chan?

–Hola Hanayo. ¿A qué debo tu sorpresiva llamada?

–Eh… bueno, quería saber si ya… habías regresado del campamento.

–Acabo de volver. De hecho, todos los que estábamos en el campamento acaban de volver. Voy camino a mi casa. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

–No… es solo que… –se mordió el labio y me miró–. Nos encontramos a Honoka y…

–Ah… se encontraron con ella –dijo en tono más serio. Enarqué una ceja mirando a Kayo-chin, que lucía igual de sorprendida que yo.

– ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Que Honoka no se los dijo. Si no lo hizo… lo siento Hanayo, pero yo tampoco lo diré.

–Tsubasa-chan…

–Hanayo, si me disculpas… eh… debo hacer una llamada a mi agencia, y a Erena y Anju. ¿Podemos hablar luego, de otra cosa si quieres?

–Eh… Tsubasa-chan…

–Lo siento Hanayo. Dale mis saludos a la pequeña Rin –y colgó. Kayo-chin me miró y yo me mordí el labio.

–Algo paso nya –dije en un soplido. Kayo-chin asintió con un rostro preocupado.

* * *

 **Bueno, y aquí un nuevo episodio. Vemos a la pequeña Rin y oh... Hanayo también, haciendo sus primero pasos en el doblaje de voces. Esta pareja me encanta por su inocencia. Pero también apareció Honky... ¿qué creen que haya pasado? ¿Quien quieren que cuente el otro capitulo, Honky o Tsu?**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo y comenten. Un abrazo, y feliz día a todas las mujeres que leen mi historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

Me mordí el labio apenas salí por la puerta de la tienda a donde había pasado a comprarme algo de beber, para poder bajarme el nudo en la garganta que se había formado al hablar con Hanayo-san. Sé que no debí hablarle de la forma en la que lo hice pero no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que me pasaba con una persona que apenas si conocía.

Las chicas de µ's, se habían convertido en mis amigas en los últimos meses, luego de lo que le paso a Umi-san. Fue Eli-san la que me pidió que les permitiera poder conocerme y yo poder conocerlas a ellas, y después de ahí, hemos pasado grandes momentos, incluidas Erena y Anju, mis amigas más antiguas y podría decir mis hermanas.

Suspiré y miré la pantalla del móvil que aún llevaba en la mano, donde aún estaba el registro de la llamada de Hanayo-san. Ella estaba preocupada por su amiga, lo sé, pero si Honoka no le dijo nada, yo tampoco podía decirle, por lo menos no a ella.

Lancé otro suspiro y comencé a caminar, mientras buscaba en los contactos a Anju. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, dejar salir lo que me pasaba, pero tenía que ser con mi amiga, la que me conocía desde preescolar. Presioné la foto de Anju y esperé en línea.

– ¡Tsu! Al fin llamas –fue lo primero que dijo. Reí levemente.

–Hola An… sí, al fin pude.

– ¿Qué acaso estabas en un mundo subterráneo o en otro planeta? Es casi mes y medio sin saber nada de tu presencia.

–Lo sé, lo sé… y lo siento An, pero eran las reglas del campamento. De hecho… hasta ayer me devolvieron mi teléfono, te lo juro.

Anju comenzó a reír. Suspiré y me detuve en una intersección. Arrastraba mi maleta, que tenía rueditas, y no era muy pesada por la acera, y a decir verdad, hacía mucho ruido.

– ¿Y ya regresaste entonces? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Hubiéramos ido por ti.

–Tranquila An, me trajeron en camioneta.

– ¿Camioneta? Desde…

–Sí, desde ahí. Fue un viaje divertido. El instructor se ofreció y… bueno aproveché.

– ¿Y Hono-chan? –me preguntó. Yo me mantuve en silencio–. ¿Tsu?

–An, ¿puedo ir a hablar contigo? Lo necesito.

–Claro que sí Tsu, pero no estoy en mi casa, estoy en el departamento de Erena.

– ¿Qué están haciendo, cochinas depravadas?

– ¡No estamos haciendo nada! –Contestó escandalizada– solo estamos viendo una película.

Comencé a reír, y a los segundos ella también. Suspiré y miré a lo lejos, a un gran edificio a varias calles de donde estaba. Me mordí el labio.

– ¿No hay problema en que vaya? Arruinaría su cita…

–Ere-chan dice que no hay problema Tsu. Eso sí, que ya que vienes para acá, que traigas unas palomitas, unos snacks y un tarro grande de helado, de tu sabor favorito.

– ¿Helado? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el helado con las palomitas y los snacks? –pregunté confusa. Escuché la voz de Erena, fuerte y autoritaria como siempre.

–Tu solo trae lo que te digo enana, y agrega unas cervezas… con alcohol verdad, no vayas a traer de las otras o te mato.

Enarqué la ceja y puse una expresión de confusión total, pero ellas no podían verla. Anju regresó a la línea, se escuchaba riendo.

–Ya lo escuchaste Tsu. Te esperamos.

Suspiré cuando terminó la llamada. Me guardé el móvil y regresé con pasos lentos a la tienda, a buscar lo que me habían pedido. El chico que estaba facturando lo que tomé me miró curioso y extrañado a la vez. Yo llevaba mi peluca rubia, mis gafas enormes. Había tomado dos paquetes de palomitas, una con queso y la otra con caramelo, tres bolsas grandes de snacks, un tarro grande de helado de naranja –mi favorito– y seis cervezas. El chico no dijo nada y me dio el cambio.

Comencé a caminar con destino al enorme edificio de apartamentos en el centro de Akiba. Preferí ir caminando –a pesar de lo incómodo de las compras y mi maleta– para poder pensar un poco.

Anju y Erena, mis más preciadas amigas, mis compañeras, mis hermanas, mi familia. ¿Cómo terminé conviviendo con ese par casi todos los días de mi vida? Aún podía recordar con detalle como las conocí.

Yuuki Anju, era una pequeña niña de corto cabello castaño cuando la conocí. Apenas si le llegaba un poco por debajo de las orejas, pero le lucía perfecto. Tenía cinco años. Era callada, algo apartada y miraba a todos los demás niños del jardín de niños como si fueran bichos raros. Casi nunca jugaba con nadie y siempre sobresalía en las clases por su inteligencia y habilidades manuales.

Un día le intenté hablarle pero como siempre hacia con todos, me ignoró por completo y me dejó en claro que no quería que me le acercara. Yo era una niña algo hiperactiva, tenía el mismo corte de cabello que ahora, los ojos más grandes, y la estatura más pequeña. Como no me rendía en lo que quería, todos los días intentaba jugar con ella.

No hubo suerte, hasta que un día, Anju se cayó. Nadie le dio importancia, y ella se levantó como la niña prepotente que era, pero yo si noté que estaba lastimada. Siempre ha tenido problema con sus piernas, aún hoy, pero ese día nadie, ni la profesora se preocupó por ella.

A la salida, Anju apenas si podía caminar, pero aun así, decidió irse a su casa, que quedaba cerca de la escuela, caminando. Yo la seguí, y a los pocos metros cayó llorando. Yo me apresuré a ayudarla, aunque ella no quería. Luego de pelear un poco, aceptó que la ayudara a llegar a su casa, y desde ese día, nos volvimos inseparables.

Toudou Erena, la conocí en la secundaria, cuando Anju y yo nos trasladamos, porque nuestras familias habían decidido venir a vivir a Tokyo. Erena era la chica más popular de la secundaria, una belleza exuberante. Todos los chicos, y las chicas, querían salir con ella. Pero llegó Anju, con su belleza sinigual, y se armó la batalla. Anju no duró nada en volverse popular, y por consiguiente molestar a Erena.

Recuerdo el baile del festival de verano del colegio. Las dos quedaron como reinas del baile, ya que la votación fue igualada. Me gustaba ver la lucha de ambas, porque eso hacía que Anju se mostrara más libre y Erena, poco a poco se acercaba a nosotras.

Fue ya en nuestro último año, cuando Erena retó a Anju a un concurso de popularidad. Los maestros no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero aun así, las dos comenzaron a competir. Yo ayudaba a mi amiga, sin dudarlo un segundo, pero eso hacía que yo también pasara a un plano más principal. Fue algo sin lugar a dudas increíble, ni siquiera para elegir al presidente del consejo estudiantil hubo tanta expectación como para ese evento. Al final, la que ganó… fui yo. Los estudiantes estaban cansados de la lucha entre las dos y votaron por mí –que no participaba– para que las dos dejaran sus pleitos. Me convertí en la chica popular y reina del baile de graduación. Ninguna aún supera eso, pero desde ese día, Erena se hizo nuestra mejor amiga.

Y luego entramos a preparatoria, a UTX. Las tres en el mismo grupo. Y entonces Anju, un día, en el club de costura, hizo un traje para mí, y otro para Erena. Eran iguales, solo cosas pequeñas los diferenciaban. Al verlos en nosotras, decidió hacerse uno, y las tres los vestimos un día en casa de Anju, y fue cuando sucedió. Se le ocurrió la idea de que nos hiciéramos idols, school idols. Erena no estaba muy convencida pero aceptó unos días después, cuando no pudo dejar de pensar en ello. Yo acepté a la primera, no perdíamos nada con intentar, y el resto es historia.

Dejé de divagar en mis recuerdos cuando noté que estaba frente al edificio de apartamentos. Miré hacia arriba, a los más de veinte pisos. Erena vivía en el piso doce. Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–Buenas tardes señorita Kira.

Miré hacia la entrada, donde un joven, de unos casi treinta años me sonreía. Era alto, apuesto, de cabello corto oscuro y ojos color ámbar. Sonreí. Era uno de los chicos de seguridad del edificio y fan de A-RISE. Incluso… se había atrevido a pedirle una cita a Erena, de quién él estaba enamorado. Obviamente fue rechazado, pero aun así, no perdía la esperanza.

–Buenas tardes Shuei-kun.

–Hacía tiempo que no venía por acá, a diferencia de la señorita Yuuki.

–He tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente.

Sonrió y me ayudó con las bolsas, acompañándome al elevador. Erena siempre había tenido dinero, su familia era dueña de una corporación de transportes. Apenas salió de la preparatoria, se mudó a su propio departamento en ese enorme edificio. Shuei, presionó el botón para llamar al elevador y me sonrió una vez más.

–Puedo preguntarle algo, señorita Kira.

–Adelante –le dije quitando mis gafas.

–Escuché que pronto sacaran un nuevo disco. ¿Es cierto? –asentí sonriendo–. Si no es molestia, podría obtener uno firmado por las tres.

–No te preocupes Shuei-kun, le diré a Erena que te lo entregue en cuanto salga a la venta.

Le guiñé el ojo y me despedí apenas las puertas se cerraron y lo dejaban del otro lado con una sonrisa. Mientras el elevador me llevaba hasta el piso indicado, me quité la peluca y la guardé en mi maleta. Cuando se detuvo el elevador, salí al pasillo y caminé unos metros hasta la puerta que buscaba. Apenas si la toqué cuando se abrió y me mostró a Erena, vestía con un pantalón corto –demasiado corto diría yo– y una enorme sudadera. Su cabello amarrado en un moño mal hecho.

– ¿Dónde fuiste a comprar las cosas? ¿A China?

–Hola Erena. Gracias por recibirme en tu departamento. ¿Puedo entrar?

Erena rio y me quitó las bolsas. Entré y me quité el abrigo y los zapatos, quedando en mi holgado vestido café que me llegaba a las rodillas. Miré el interior del lugar. Era un departamento algo grande, con un salón, una pequeña cocina, un baño amplio y una habitación. Erena se había dirigido a la cocina mientras yo sonreí al ver a Anju en el sofá-cama que estaba estirado, acostada en los almohadones mirando la televisión. Al verme se sentó. Llevaba una blusa de botones rosa de manga corta –que sé que es de Erena por lo grande que le queda– y un pantalón corto –nuevamente muy corto– ceñido al cuerpo de color verde. Su cabello suelto y brillante, como siempre. A decir verdad ellas lucían como el lugar en el que estaban, un poco desacomodado.

–Por lo menos deberías ordenar un poco Erena –dije levantando una prenda de la silla cerca del escritorio. Erena contestó con fuerza.

–Está ordenado a mi manera.

–Pero deberías guardar aunque sea la ropa interior –y coloqué la prenda que había tomado con cuidado de regreso en la silla. Eran unas bragas que yo no usaría, muy pequeñas y delgadas.

–La ropa se lavaba hoy y se estaba secando, y esas bragas no son mías, son de Anju. Yo no puedo usar eso.

Miré a Anju que se había sonrojado por completo.

–Me quedé a dormir ayer… tenía que lavar mi ropa –Comenzamos a reír las tres –Hola Tsu, ven, aquí queda espacio.

Sonreí y me acerqué a ella. A decir verdad, buscaba cariño, así que me lancé al sofá y me metí entre sus brazos. Ella me abrazó con cariño y me recostó en su pecho. Cerré los ojos pero los abrí apenas sentí un golpe en mi frente. Erena me había golpeado mientras rodeaba el sofá para sentarse al lado de Anju. Llevaba dos enormes tazones, uno con palomitas y otro con snacks.

–Suelta, suelta que eso ya tiene dueña.

Nos comenzamos a reír. Me separé de Anju y me senté mejor en el sofá. Erena colocó los tazones frente a las tres y sacó las cervezas de la bolsa. Me pasó una y le dio otra a Anju. Yo no era de beber mucho, a diferencia de ellas, pero no iba a rechazarla. Las abrimos y brindamos.

– ¡Kanpai!

–Dime enana, ¿cómo te fue en el campamento? –dijo Erena luego de tomar un largo trago. Yo bebí despacio y suspiré.

–Me fue bien. Bastante duro, pero creo que ahora podré hacer un buen trabajo cuando comiencen las grabaciones de la teleserie.

–Me das envidia –dijo Anju, bebiendo un poco y comiéndose unos snacks–. Tsubasa en una serie de televisión, y como la protagonista.

–Bueno… fue la empresa la que propuso mi nombre. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

–Lo sé Tsu, no debes justificarte. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?

Coloqué la lata de cerveza en el suelo y bajé la mirada. Ahora que estaba frente a ellas, no sabía si debía hablar. Era personal, pero…

– ¿Es acerca del campamento? ¿De trabajo? –dijo Erena. Anju continuó.

– ¿De Hono-chan?

Lancé un suspiro y sentí las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en mis ojos. No quería llorar, ya había llorado mucho en mi litera durante el campamento, pero me estaba siendo imposible contenerlo. De pronto, sentí las manos de mis amigas en mis manos.

–Enana… ¿qué sucedió?

–Honki… no, Honoka… creo que no me quiere.

–Tsu… como puedes decir eso a estas alturas. Ya tienen casi un año de relación.

–Es la verdad An… Honoka… creo que le gusta otra chica.

–A ver, a ver que no entiendo –dijo Erena sentándose en posición de flor de loto–. Tú le insististe a tu novia de que fuera contigo al campamento –asentí–. Entonces como puedes decir eso así enana.

–Es que… –y suspiré. Anju me acarició la espalda.

–Comienza desde el principio.

Suspiré y bebí un trago profundo de mi cerveza. Sentí el golpe en la cabeza apenas llegó a mi estómago, pero no me importó. Suspiré.

–Honoka y yo llegamos al campamento, al igual que casi cuarenta personas más. Ya allá, los organizadores nos quitaron todos los aparatos electrónicos.

– ¿Era un campamento o un internado? –preguntó Erena sorprendida, con la lata a medio camino de su boca. Reí.

–Estábamos ahí para aprender. Era… intensivo, así que no podíamos tener distracciones.

–Yo no lo hubiera soportado. Ahora no te envidio tanto.

Reímos. Anju cogió el tazón de palomitas y comenzó a darme unas cuantas. Erena apagó el televisor y abrió otra lata de cerveza.

–Luego de eso… nos asignaron nuestras habitaciones. Yo… yo pensaba que compartiría habitación con Honoka pero… nos separaron automáticamente…

–Te apuesto mi herencia a que fue Fumiko-san. Ella sabía que ibas a ir con Honoka.

–Estoy casi segura que fue así.

–Qué mala –dijo Anju y se recostó en los almohadones. Yo asentí y me acosté a su lado.

–Lo sé. Pero bueno, así eran las cosas. Nos separaron en siete grupos. Me sentí decepcionada pero me dije, "no importa, todavía estan las horas de comida y los descansos". Y todo iba perfecto hasta que terminó la primera semana.

–Espera… espera… ¿Cuánto llevas peleada con la escandalosa?

–Tres semanas… y sin hablarnos… cuatro.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! Llevan un mes así. ¿Por qué?

–Deja que termine Ere-chan, así podremos entenderla.

Erena asintió y bebió. Yo me llevé la lata a la boca, pero ya no tenía ganas de tomar más. La dejé de lado y suspiré.

–Al comenzar la segunda semana, nos hicieron ya trabajar como grupos. Mis compañeros de habitación pasaban a ser mis compañeros de trabajo. Casi pasaba todo el día con ellos, así que los momentos para ver a Honoka eran pocos. Y llegó el momento que… detonó todo.

»Nos pidieron hacer una obra, una representación en el escenario. El grupo de Honoka eligió… Romeo y Julieta… y esa chica… Amami…

–Adivino –intervino Erena–. La escandalosa era Romeo –negué con fuerza.

–Honoka era Julieta y esa chica… ella era Romeo.

–No veo el problema Tsu. Era una representación. Era actuado.

–Tú no lo viste Anju. Cuando… cuando llegaron a la escena del beso… yo pensé que Honoka… que ella no… pero se besaron… y de forma apasionada.

Anju y Erena tenían la boca abierta mientras a mí me bajaban las lágrimas. Recordarlo era como estarlo viviendo de nuevo. La forma en la que se besaban, lo que duró el beso. Me sequé la nariz con el brazo. Erena se enojó.

–Enana, eso es asqueroso… toma –y me pasó algo, no sé qué era.

–Tsu… ¿eso fue el detonante?

–Fue el principio… luego de esa obra… los pocos momentos que podía hablar con ella, que me explicara qué fue lo que pasó… el porqué de ese beso… ella los pasaba con esa Amami. Desayunaban juntas, almorzaban juntas… por un demonio, se iban a bañar juntas…

Agarré la lata vacía de Erena y la arrojé con fuerza a la pared. Ellas se miraron unos segundos. Anju me abrazó para evitar que lanzara algo más.

– ¿Hablaste con Hono-chan?

–Cuando por fin pude hacerlo… ella… no quiso hacerlo. Me enojé tanto que… terminé por pegarle. Desde ese día… no he querido verla.

–Tsu…

–Ella… ella no sabía que decirme… no sabía cómo decirme que ya no me quiere, que solo estuvo conmigo por lastima, por despecho de que Minami la rechazó y se casó con Umi…

–Oye enana, no saques esas conclusiones.

–Pero tú no la viste Erena… no la viste todos los días, riendo con alguien que no era yo. Ahora me maldigo por haberle pedido que me acompañara. Y lo peor de todo es que no tenga la cara para decírmelo de frente… decirme que terminamos…

–Tsu, ¿cómo pudiste estar cuatro semanas así?

–No salía de la habitación, solo para las clases. Y ahí… la ignoraba por completo.

Sentí el golpe de una lata en mi cabeza. Erena me la había arrojado. Me separé del abrazo de Anju, empujándola y me acerqué a Erena.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

–No te oyes Tsubasa. Dices que tienen cuatro semanas de no hablarse, pero más bien, tú tienes cuatro semanas de no querer hablar con ella.

–Ella tampoco lo intentó.

– ¿Luego de que le pegaras? Felicidades Tsubasa, pensé que eras inteligente, pero veo que no tienes una sola neurona en esa cabeza.

– ¡Erena!

Me iba a lanzar sobre Erena, pero Anju se metió entre las dos. Me empujó levemente hacia atrás al igual que a su novia. Nos miró molesta.

–Tsu, cálmate… y Ere-chan… ya se te subió el licor.

–No se me ha subido nada An… o me vas a decir que lo que digo es mentira. Esta idiota…

–Deja de ofenderme…

–Esta idiota está tan cegada que ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad a Honoka de hablar. Apuesto a que la pobre imbécil lo quiso intentar en todo ese tiempo.

–No… no lo hizo. Solo lo compartió con esa tal Amami… en verdad detesto a esa bruja. Con su cara de ángel que no rompe un plato…

Le arrojé a Erena la misma lata que ella me había arrojado. La esquivo sin esfuerzo y me miró fijamente. Anju se colocó delante de ella.

–Tsu… ¡ya!

Crucé los brazos con molestia. Anju miró a Erena que asintió y se sentó mejor en el sofá, abrazando un almohadón. Anju suspiró y me miró fijamente.

–Tsu, creo que Ere-chan tiene razón. Y no te vayas a enojar conmigo, que yo sí sé cómo calmarte de un golpe.

Me contuve de levantarme. Torcí mi gesto y me giré para darle la espalda a las dos. No escuché nada. Las manos de Anju se colocaron en mis hombros. Traté de quitarlas pero me abrazó más fuerte.

–Tsu… Tsu… ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan impulsiva?

–Yo no…

–Recuerdas la primera vez que hablaste con Honoka y las demás. Como la tomaste de la mano y la arrastraste hasta UTX. Dime si no fue un impulso.

–Yo… quería hablar con ella… conocerla… ser algo más para ella… ser… ser suya para siempre…

Comencé a llorar. Anju me abrazó más fuerte por la espalda y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza. Erena se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Regresó a los pocos segundos y comenzó a recoger las latas del suelo.

–Tsu… creo que te equivocaste con pegarle. Hono-chan debe pensar más bien que tú eres quien no la quiere a ella.

–Pero ella no quiso decirme… no quiso hablar…

– ¿De verdad la dejaste? ¿Por lo menos dejaste que lo intentara?

Me quedé en silencio. Claro que lo había intentado. Pero Honoka no se atrevía ni a mirarme. Eso me dolió mucho, y pegarle me dolió mucho más. Cuando quise disculparme… ella se había ido…

–No vamos a conseguir nada consolando a esta idiota An.

–Ere-chan…

–Lo que esta idiota debe hacer es disculparse y escuchar a Honoka. Y lo debe hacer ya. No perder más tiempo.

–No es tan fácil Ere-chan. Para Tsu también es difícil.

–Con lo densa que es Honoka, de fijo no notaba que estabas celosa. Pero de ahí a pegarle Tsubasa… de verdad. Solo digo que si quieres arreglar las cosas, debe ser ya. ¿O quieres que pasen dos años como lo que le pasó con Umi y Kotori?

–Yo no soy Minami ni Umi…

–Pues pareces.

–Pero ella… ella…

Erena me tiró un sobre. Estaba sellado y tenía mi nombre en la parte delantera. Lo miré fijamente y miré a Erena. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados y me miraba con molestia.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Trabajo, qué más.

–Ere-chan…

–Son las fechas de nuestras próximas actividades. Deberías leerlas cuanto puedas, ya que mañana tenemos una reunión con Takatsuki-san a las ocho.

–Son varias fechas de presentaciones, la mayoría en programas de TV. Y tenemos una entrevista en el programa de Nicorinpana del sábado.

Miré a Anju, pero ella solo sonrió. Suspiré y miré el sobre. Rompí la parte superior mientras Anju y Erena se marchaban a la cocina a limpiar los tazones y preparaban algo de beber. Saqué las hojas para encontrarme efectivamente lo que Anju había dicho, fechas, fechas y fechas de presentaciones con entrevistas. La última hoja tenía el logo del programa de radio de Nico, Rin y Hanayo. Sonreí levemente. Saqué otra hoja y comencé a temblar de molestia y frustración. Arranqué la hoja con enojo y la hice una pelota y la lancé con fuerza por la puerta de vidrio de la habitación que daba al balcón.

– ¡Enana! ¿Qué te pasa?

–Tsu…

–No pienso ir a esa entrevista. No voy a ir al programa que hace esa bruja de Amami.

* * *

 **Sí, sé que tocaba mañana pero no pude resistirme, aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. ¿Qué creen? ¿Tsu se pasó con la pobre Honki? ¿Esta sobredimensionando lo que pasó? ¿Y Erena y Anju?**

 **Yo creo que debemos ver el otro testimonio, el de Honki... ¿Y quién es Amami? ¿Sospechan?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, un abrazo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lancé un suspiro pesado cuando me coloqué delante de la puerta de la tienda de dulces Homura. Mi casa, mi hogar. Sonreí como tonta en la entrada, pero después de mes y medio de no estar dentro de esa casa, era agradable volver a verla. Volví a suspirar y abrí la puerta. Al hacerlo, la campanilla sobre ella resonó en toda la habitación que se encontraba vacía.

–Voy –dijo la voz de mi mamá desde la cocina. Sonreí y comencé a quitarme mi bolso y mi abrigo. Unos segundos después apareció en la habitación con una sonrisa que borró al verme–. Ah… una extraña. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Mamá… –dije con algo de molestia.

– ¿Mamá? Yo solo tengo una hija señorita extraña, y es menor que usted por dos años.

– ¿De verdad no me reconoces? –pregunté ilusamente. Era obvio que estaba molesta–. Perdón por no…

–No pidas perdón Honoka. Te apareces como si nada, después de estar mes y medio fuera y sin hablar con nosotros.

–Hay una explicación para eso mamá.

–No me interesa escuchar esa explicación. Solo espero que de verdad estuvieras en ese campamento de actuación y no viviendo la vida loca con tu novia Tsubasa. No vaya a ser que… –pero dejo de hablar al ver mi rostro.

Había puesto una expresión triste al escuchar el nombre de Tsu. No lo quería hacer, pero era casi por reflejo. Mamá suspiró y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó despacio acariciando mi rostro.

– ¿Sucedió algo mi amor?

–Nada mamá. Solo… estoy muy cansada y me gustaría tirarme en la cama a dormir.

– ¿Segura? –Asentí y sonreí, no como siempre, pero por lo menos no fingí mucho–. Bueno. Sube y descansa. Prepararé algo para cuando despiertes.

–Y mamá… perdón por no haber llamado, ni enviado un mail, pero nos quitaron todos los aparatos electrónicos apenas llegamos y…

–Tranquila pequeña. Luego hablamos.

Me besó la cabeza y sonreí. Comencé a subir las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de mi casa, pero me detuve en el tercer escalón. Mamá me seguía mirando.

– ¿Y Yukiho? –pregunté al no escuchar nada parecido a ella en la casa.

–Anda dejando unos encargos. Tu papá está terminando un pedido para una fiesta infantil y no podía ir a dejarlos.

Asentí y continué subiendo hasta mi recamara. Al abrir la puerta, no pude evitar sonreír, al ver mi cama y mi habitación a como la había dejado. Solo la estantería de los mangas estaba algo desordenada ya que faltaban algunos, supongo que Yukiho los tomó.

Dejé mi maleta al lado de mi escritorio y me tiré sobre la cama, boca abajo. Se sentía suavecita, a diferencia de mi litera en el campamento. Reí al recordarlo. Debo reconocerlo, me divertí como nunca y pude aprender mucho. Ahora respetaba a los actores, no solo de teatro, sino de televisión y cine, incluso a los Seiyuus. Lancé un suspiro y abracé mi almohada. Al hacerlo, golpeé uno de los portarretratos de mi mesa de noche. Cayó al suelo. Me levanté rápido y lo levanté. No sufrió ningún daño, y respiré aliviada.

–Tsu… –dije y acaricié la foto. Era una fotografía que nos habíamos tomado hacía menos de tres meses, en el cumpleaños de Tsu. Lo celebramos haciendo una excursión al monte Fuji, donde nos tomamos esa foto, abrazadas, mejilla con mejilla.

Coloqué el portarretratos en la mesa, al lado de la otra fotografía. Sonreí al verla, mis ocho grandes amigas. Recordé entonces a Hanayo y a Rin. Apenas podía recordar lo que me dijeron, pero si pude recordar sus rostros, alegres.

Suspiré y saqué mi móvil de la bolsa de mi pantalón. Busqué el número de Kotori en la agenda y lo presioné rápidamente. Necesitaba hablar con ella, desahogarme, y ella era mi mejor opción, ya que era la que mejor me conocía.

 _"El número digitado no se encuentra activo o está fuera del área de cobertura"_

Miré la pantalla de mi teléfono como si él tuviera la culpa. Mordí mi labio. ¿Habrá cambiado de número Kotori? Decidí buscar el número de Umi.

 _"El número digitado no se encuentra activo o está fuera del área de cobertura"_

¿Qué? ¿Umi tampoco? Me rasqué la cabeza con confusión mientras buscaba otro número en la agenda. Escuché la voz de mi hermana llegar desde el piso de abajo. Cuando encontré el número de Eli presioné la pantalla.

 _"El número digitado no se encuentra activo o está fuera del área de cobertura"_

Ahora si me estaba asustando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso todas cambiaron sus números en el mes y medio que estuve ausente? ¿Me estaban haciendo una broma? Iba a buscar otro número cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. El rostro de mi hermana menor, con su cabello un poco más largo y oscuro, asomó por ella.

– ¡Yukiho!

–Vaya, al fin volviste. Y yo que pensaba hacerme de esta habitación con todo su contenido.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, aún con el móvil en la mano. Ella rio y entró a mi recamara. Miré la pantalla una vez más y regresé la mirada a ella.

–Yukiho… ¿sabes dónde están las chicas?

– ¿Por?

–Es que acabo de llamar a Kotori, a Umi y a Eli y no me respondieron. Solo salió un mensaje.

–Te tienes un cálculo hermana –dijo riendo. Noté que traía algo en su mano, una especie de hoja–. Kotori y Umi están en Nueva York, aunque creo que regresan hoy.

– ¿Nueva York?

–Sí. Jean Pierre le pidió a Kotori que fuera a un desfile, que era importante para la sociedad que tienen ambos. Umi la convenció de que fueran.

–Ah… –sonreí por ellas. Desde que Umi se había recuperado de su operación, se había convertido otra vez en un pilar fuerte para Kotori, y eso me hacía sentir feliz–. ¿Y Eli?

–A Eli… bueno, está en Rusia. Su… su abuela murió hace unos días. Nozomi y Alisa fueron con ella.

–Ay no –dije y me mordí el labio. Yukiho asintió con algo de tristeza. De verdad que estaba desconectada de todo lo que había pasado. Aunque ellas tampoco sabían lo que me había ocurrido a mí. Suspiré y coloqué el móvil en la cama.

–Vaya…

–Las demás… pues en lo de siempre. Aunque –miró la hoja en su mano, pero sacudió la cabeza–. ¿Y cómo te fue, hermana?

–Eh… –reí. No quería hablar nada de eso con mi hermana. Ella pareció notarlo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo seriamente.

–Nada –dije apresuradamente–. Fue… fue increíble, fue muy educativo, fue maravilloso, fue…

–Mentira.

– ¿Eh?

–Honoka, a mí no me puedes mentir. Tengo veinte años de conocerte, más de lo que te imaginas. Así que dime que pasó.

–No pasó nada. Es lo que te digo. Aprendí mucho de actuación. Ahora puedo pararme en un escenario y recitar muchas líneas de memoria. Y también hice muchos contactos con personas del medio. Y… bueno, y mejoré mis aptitudes con la voz para… –Me quedé en silencio al ver la mano de Yukiho levantada. Su mirada era igual a la de mi madre cuando se enoja–. Yukiho… das miedo.

–Y puedo dar más si no me dices que pasa.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

– ¿Qué pasó con Tsubasa?

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar esa pregunta, y sé que mi color de piel pasó a blanco en solo segundos. Yukiho sonrió satisfecha y cruzó los brazos.

–Lo sabía. Pasó algo con Tsu.

– ¿Cómo…?

–Mi hermana regresa de un campamento luego de mes y medio, donde no se comunicó con nadie. Viene sola. No pelea con mamá y lo primero que hace es llamar a Kotori, Umi o Eli… es que algo pasó.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Mi hermana en ocasiones podía asustar. Suspiré y me senté mejor en la cama. Ella se acercó más y me tomó la mano.

–Tsu… no, Tsubasa… creo que no me quiere.

–Hermana… como puedes decir eso ahora, si ya tienen casi un año de relación.

–Es la verdad Yukiho… Tsubasa… creo que la lastimé y ya no desea nada conmigo.

–No entiendo –dijo mi hermana sentándose frente a mí–. Ella insistió en llevarte a ese campamento –asentí–. Entonces como puedes decir eso.

–Es que…

Entrelacé las manos y suspiré. Podía sentir las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en mis ojos. Yukiho me abrazó y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

–Cuéntame que pasó Honoka.

Volví a suspirar para contener el llanto y asentí. Yukiho se volvió a sentar frente a mí. Su mirada estaba fija en mi rostro.

–Tsubasa y yo llegamos al campamento junto a muchas, muchas personas. Eran casi como cincuenta, no se la verdad. Ahí… pues nos quitaron los teléfonos y computadoras. Todo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y lo permitieron?

–Eran las reglas Yukiho. Luego… nos asignaron donde íbamos a dormir.

– ¿Tu en la misma habitación de Tsu? –negué despacio.

–No. Nos separaron casi al instante. A mí me dejaron con seis personas. Dos chicos y cuatro chicas más.

"Fumiko" susurró mi hermana y yo sonreí. Lo había pensado en el campamento, pero no había manera de confirmarlo.

–Debió ser feo para ambas.

–Sí, pero por lo menos nos podíamos ver durante las comidas, los descansos y los ensayos. Así estuvimos, por lo menos en la primera semana, luego…

–Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cómo que en la primera semana? Honoka no te entiendo. ¿Tanto llevan peleadas?

Asentí y una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla. Yukiho se mordió el labio pero no dijo nada.

–En esa semana, les pidieron a cada grupo, que hiciéramos una obra de teatro. La actuaríamos el domingo, para ver nuestras aptitudes. Nuestro líder, por decirlo así, decidió que fuera Romeo y Julieta.

– ¿Esa? Que mal gusto.

–Pero a todos nos pareció bien.

–Y supongo que él era Romeo y una de las chicas Julieta –negué y Yukiho abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–Ninguno de los dos quiso hacer de Romeo. Entonces una chica, Haruka-chan se ofreció.

– ¿Y Julieta? ¿No me digas que eras tú? –asentí–. Ah… Comienzo a entender…

–Haruka-chan es una chica fantástica. Es igual de enérgica que yo, algo atolondrada y muy divertida. Me ayudó mucho a entender todo lo de actuación. Y el domingo nos presentamos y fue un éxito. Pero… después de eso…

–Dime que no besaste a esa chica, por favor.

–Tenía que hacerlo. Era parte de la obra.

Yukiho se golpeó la frente y puso los ojos en blanco. Me mordí el labio y esperé en silencio a que ella dijera algo más.

– ¿Qué pasó después?

–Bueno… nuestra obra… fue la que ganó. Lo celebramos todos, pero Tsubasa no quiso. Y luego… ella llegó a… a hablar conmigo.

–Lógico… ¿Qué más?

–Me preguntó que… qué había pasado. Yo no le entendí, por lo menos en ese momento. Entonces me reclamó si solo la había usado como algo para olvidar a Kotori.

– ¿Te dijo eso? –Asentí–. Hay Tsu… eres una idiota.

–Yukiho, yo no sabía que decirle. Tsubasa estaba muy molesta. Pensó que el beso que me di con Haruka-chan era real. No pensé que la iba a enojar tanto. Y entonces me pegó.

– ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! –Yukiho se tapó la cara con ambas manos–. Es que las dos son tan idiotas.

– ¡Oye! –le reclamé. Yukiho me miró molesta.

–Es la verdad Honoka. Tú eres tan densa que no te diste cuenta que estaba celosa. Por todos los dioses hermana. Tsubasa te ama demasiado y tiene miedo de que la cambies.

– ¿Y por qué haría yo eso?

–Honoka… antes estuviste enamorada de otra chica, ¿recuerdas? Es obvio que Tsu vive cada día con miedo a que un día te enamores de alguien más.

–Pero… yo la amo a ella –dije con un puchero.

–Pero no se lo dijiste. ¿O sí?

–No… no pude. Cuando ella me lo preguntó, no pude decírselo, porque no entendía que pasaba. Luego Haruka habló conmigo y me dejó claro que era lo que sucedía. Pero cada vez que intenté hablar con ella, no podía hacerlo, ella me ignoraba, me evitaba.

– ¿Ibas con esa chica?

–Sí. Ella me acompañaba para hablar las dos con Tsu.

–De verdad eres idiota Honoka. Pensé que poco, pero ya vi que no. Y esa chica… ahora entiendo porque dices que es igual que tú.

–Yukiho, te agradecería que dejaras de ofenderme. Soy mayor que tú.

–Y eso te hace más idiota. A ver Honoka. Si hubiera sido al revés, si Tsubasa se hubiera besado apasionadamente con otra chica frente a ti, ¿cómo te hubieras sentido?

–Bueno, no me hubiera enojado porque sabía que era una actuación.

–Olvida que era una actuación. Si la ves a ella besando a otra chica, ¿cómo te sentirías?

Me mordí el labio y crucé los brazos, rascando mi cabeza. ¿Cómo me sentiría? Comencé a imaginarme a Tsubasa, con su linda sonrisa, sus dulces labios, besando los labios de otra chica. Me comencé a sentir incómoda, molesta y triste.

–Seguro… –suspiré–. Seguro me sentiría bastante incómoda.

–Ajá, ¿qué más?

–Eh… triste… y molesta.

–Error. Molesta no, hermanita. Encabronada. Así como Tsu. Y reaccionarías igual… aunque conociéndote… reaccionarías diferente. No tienes el carácter para enfrentar. Simplemente huyes.

Asentí. Era verdad. Yo no podría pegarle a Tsubasa, de hecho, Kotori, Umi, Eli, me han pegado en el pasado, sin que yo les responda. Yukiho tiene razón. Yo hubiera huido. Suspiré con pesar y me sequé la mejilla.

–Ahora entiendes.

–Pero yo quise hablar con ella.

–Acompañada de la causante de todo. Honoka, era obvio que Tsu no quería. Y si te ve con ella, pues seguro piensa que sí la traicionaste.

–Entonces que hago Yukiho.

–Fácil –tomó mi teléfono y le marcó a Tsubasa. Yo traté de detenerla pero fue mucho más rápida. Espero unos segundos–. Aló… Tsu, soy yo Yukiho. La imbécil de mi hermana te va a hablar.

Me pasó el teléfono y me miró fijamente. Yo, temblando, estiré la mano para tomarlo. Lo acerqué a mi oreja.

 _"No seas idiota Tsubasa, escucha lo que te va a decir"_

 _"Pero si me va a decir que terminamos, no quiero oírlo"_

 _"Tsu-chan, espera a que Hono-chan hable. Te aseguro que no te va a decir nada feo"_

Tsubasa estaba con sus amigas, eso era obvio. No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa triste en mi cara. Estaba igual de lastimada que yo. Me armé de valor y hablé.

–Eh… Tsu….

 _"¿Honki?"_

–Tsu… yo… quiero hablar contigo, sobre… sobre lo que pasó… en el campamento. Po… ¿podrías escucharme?

 _"Eh… Cla… claro"_

Miré a Yukiho que me instaba a continuar. Movió sus labios indicándome que le dijera que nos viéramos.

–Eh… crees que podamos… vernos… mañana. ¿A las 10?

Me quedé esperando una respuesta. Podía escuchar a Anju y a Erena susurrándole cosas, que no alcanzaba a entender. Luego de unos segundos, contestó.

 _"¿Puede ser más tarde? Tengo… tengo una reunión a esa hora"_

–Oh… eh… bueno, dime tú a qué hora.

 _"Te parece si te llamo cuando pueda. No sé cuánto vaya a durar la reunión._

Me desinflé. Tsubasa no quería hablar conmigo. Suspiré y bajé la mirada para que Yukiho no viera mis lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en mis ojos.

–Está bien. Estaré… estaré esperando la llamada.

 _"Buenas noches Honoka"_ –y me cortó. Bajé el teléfono y me tapé los ojos. No quería llorar, de verdad que no. Haruka me había consolado varias noches en las que traté de hablar con Tsubasa en el campamento y no lo conseguía. No quería que Yukiho tuviera que consolarme.

– ¿No quiso? –negué y me sequé los ojos.

–Dijo que sí, pero… que ella me llama cuando pueda. Eso suena a que no quiere verme.

Yukiho sonrió y me abrazó. No pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar en sus brazos. Por algo tan tonto podía perder a una chica tan maravillosa como Tsubasa. En verdad el amar a alguien era complicado. No sé cuánto tiempo lloré hasta que pude calmarme.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –asentí–. Ya no te pongas triste hermana. Mañana espera su llamada y apenas la recibas, vas a verla.

– ¿Y si no llama?

–Llamara Honoka. Lo sé.

Asentí y sonreí. Abracé a mi hermana con más fuerza y le revolví el cabello.

–En que momento mi hermana maduró tanto. Ya parece toda una mujer adulta.

–Yo por lo menos maduré, no como otras.

Me enojé y me lancé sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Rodamos por la cama, ella tratando de librarse de mí, yo atacando con más fuerza. Escuché la hoja que ella había dejado en la cama arrugarse con nuestro peso y me detuve. La tomé y la miré unos segundos.

– ¿Qué es esto Yukiho?

–Eh… eso… bueno, eso es algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo Honoka. Pero podemos…

– ¿Qué es?

–Es sobre… µ's –Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y miré la primera hoja.

–Oh, es el ranking de este mes. ¿No salió más temprano? –Yukiho no me respondió, solo sonrió tímidamente–. Bien, a ver…

Comencé a deslizar mi dedo por la lista. Como los últimos casi ocho meses, A-RISE encabezaba el ranking, seguido de cerca por el grupo Ryuuguu Komachi. Al leer ese nombre sonreí.

–Sabes que Haruka-chan es amiga y trabaja con las chicas de Ryuuguu Komachi. Dijo que un día me las presentaría.

–Ah… que bien –dijo no muy convencida y se mordió el labio. Yo continué bajando mi dedo por la lista.

–Oh… Yukiho, estás en el sexto lugar. Felicitaciones hermanita.

–Gracias Honoka.

–Eso demuestra que Alisa-chan y tu son increíbles.

–Eh… sí. De hecho, hace dos semanas… tuvimos un mini live para mil personas en el Blitz.

– ¿Qué? Demonios, me lo perdí. Debió ser increíble.

–Hanayo, Rin y Nico estuvieron ahí. También Eli y Nozomi. Fue fabuloso.

Sonreí. Mi pequeña hermana ya era toda una Idol. Cuando Fumiko se lo propuso a ella a la hermana menor de Eli, Alisa, de que formaran un dúo, sé que ambas se sintieron con miedo, pero ahora recogían el éxito de su arduo trabajo. Miré una última vez a mi hermana pero ella evitaba mi mirada.

–Bueno, supongo que nosotras estamos como de 15, si el mes pasado estábamos de 13.

Bajé mi dedo, pero no estábamos entre los primeros veinte lugares. Pasé de hoja, pero tampoco estábamos en los siguientes veinte lugares. Miré a mi hermana.

–Yukiho…

Ella suspiró y puso la siguiente hoja. Señaló el número 53. Sentí como mi boca se abría en un gesto de sorpresa. 53. Cuarenta lugares menos en un mes. La miré, mi labio temblando.

–Y eso no es lo peor hermana.

Me pasó otra hoja, una con el logo de la compañía para la que trabajamos ahora. Iba a tomarla pero Yukiho la quitó en un movimiento.

–No debería mostrártela. Se supone que ni yo la tengo, pero…

– ¿Y por qué la tienes?

–Se le cayó a Fumiko ayer. La recogí para devolvérsela, pero… no debí leerla. Lo siento hermana.

Yukiho me la entregó. Pude ver el nombre del presidente de la compañía. La nota iba dirigida al jefe de Fumiko, Mika e Hideko. Tragué profundo y bajé la mirada al asunto de la nota.

–"Situación actual del grupo µ's y su posible separación o disolución".

En ese momento sentí como si una daga bastante filosa atravesara mi pecho y sacara el corazón por la espalda. Yukiho bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

–No… no puede ser.

* * *

 **Y aquí, un nuevo capitulo. Ahora vemos el punto de vista de Honki. Y Yukiho es una gran hermana. ¿Que harían ustedes? ¿Hablaran entre ellas?**

 **Y con la noticia bomba... ¿qué pasará ahora?**

 **Un capitulo corto, pero espero que lo disfruten. Un abrazo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Me restriego los ojos como por cuarta vez. A pesar de que afuera el sol brilla, mi pequeña oficina, ubicada en el séptimo piso del Hospital Nishikino –el hospital de mi familia y que heredaría en un futuro– estaba completamente a oscuras, solo iluminada por la pequeña lamparita de un conejo sosteniendo un tomate –donde estaba la bombilla–. Las largas cortinas de color rojo oscuros estaban pasadas por completo. La calefacción estaba en lo más bajo, y por eso podía ver un poco de vaho salir de mi boca cada vez que respiraba profundamente luego de terminar de leer un término difícil.

Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre el libro, un pesado y gran libro de anatomía humana que tenía que memorizar a la fuerza. A su lado me esperaban dos libros igual de grandes sobre diferentes temas relacionados a la medicina.

Mordí mi labio mirando y alcancé el portarretrato en el escritorio. La imagen de nueve chicas sonriendo abrazadas, vestidas con los mismos trajes blancos, con sus manos entrelazadas, era lo que llenaba la fotografía. Acaricié despacio la fotografía. Mis preciadas amigas, todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ellas, porque no quería que volviera a pasar lo de hace casi un año atrás.

Aun por las noches me costaba conciliar el sueño con la imagen de Umi muriendo frente a mí. Era algo que no me quería dejar de atormentar, como esa horrenda maquina en la sala de operaciones lanzaba ese desgarrador pitido que indicaba que se había ido. Ver como mi padre y Kei, como ambos luchaban por salvarla. Pero en lugar de odiar esa pesadilla, lo había tomado como mi motivación, porque, aunque ahora Umi estaba un poco mejor, nada decía que alguna de las otras chicas o ella misma, sufriría algo que yo podía evitar.

Volví a suspirar. Coloqué el portarretratos al lado del otro, que contenía una foto de Nico-chan en su habitual pose. Sonreí y me levanté para ir a la máquina de café. Tomé un poco y le puse cuatro de azúcar. Era lo que me mantenía despierta y concentrada.

Miré mi reloj, ya casi eran las tres de la tarde. Con razón tenía hambre. Llevaba desde las ocho metida en mi cueva, sin desayunar ni nada. Si Nico-chan me viera, se enojaría montones conmigo. Ella siempre venía para cerciorarse que yo me alimentaba y descansaba algo, pero hoy era domingo, así que ella no pasaba, ya que no trabajaba los domingos. Y aunque insistió en venir hasta esos días, le pedí que los compartiera con su familia.

Suspiré por tercera vez. Tal vez debía ir a comer algo, total, ya me había perdido por donde iba. Bebí lo que quedaba de café y luego de dejar la tasa en la mesa, me dirigí a la puerta, pero justo cuando puse mi mano sobre el pomo de esta, un sonido fuerte me detuvo. Mi teléfono sonaba y vibraba sobre el escritorio. Me apresuré a tomarlo.

–¿Aló?

–Maki-chan, perdona que te interrumpa. Soy yo, Honoka.

–Ya sé que eres tu Honoka, para eso hay identificador de llamadas –solté aburrida y molesta. Ella rio, imagino que mordiendo su lengua.

–Perdón… estoy algo despistada.

–¿Algo? Siempre eres despistada. ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué llamas?

–Cierto, reunión en mi casa, a las cinco. Urgente.

–¿Qué? Honoka, sabes bien que yo no puedo ir. Tengo que seguir estudiando. Mi examen es en una semana. Además si quieres ponerte al corriente con lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia, solo pídele a Hanayo o a Rin que te pongan al día.

–Lo sé Maki-chan, lo sé. Pero esto es algo urgente… y grave. Tiene que ver con el grupo. Por favor Maki-chan.

Suspiré. Miré mi escritorio, lleno de libros, apuntes y lápices. Tenía que terminar de estudiar porque si no pasaba ese examen, de nada serviría todo lo que había hecho. Tendría que esperar un año más, y ese no era mi plan. Mordí mi labio y me pasé la mano por la cara con frustración.

–Demonios Honoka… ahí estaré, pero que sea rápido y que valga la pena.

–Te aseguro Maki-chan, es algo importante.

–Ok. ¿A las cinco? –Honoka asintió con un sonido–. ¿Ya le avisaste a las demás?

–Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan no están, así que solo podemos hacerla entre las que quedamos.

–Cierto… las demás están fuera. Bueno, avisa a Rin y a Hanayo. Yo paso por Nico-chan.

Volvió a asentir con un sonido fuerte y terminó la llamada. Suspiré y recogí las llaves de mi auto. Papá me lo regaló en mi último cumpleaños, y, aunque no lo necesitaba ya que el departamento que compartía con Nozomi estaba relativamente cerca del hospital, por la hora tan tarde en la que estaba saliendo todos los días, prefería usarlo. Estudiaba en mi oficina porque aunque Nozomi respetaba mucho mi espacio, era difícil concentrarse cuando Eli la pasaba a visitar.

Cerré mi libro, apagué la máquina de café y la lamparita, tomé mí abrigo y mi bolso y salí cerrando. La secretaria que trabajaba en ese piso, donde también estaban las oficinas de altos especialistas me sonrió al verme salir.

–¿Se va temprano hoy, señorita Nishikino?

–Debo hacer algo. Si papá pregunta… dile que volveré como a las siete.

Ella asintió y me dirigí con paso decidido al ascensor. Justo cuando las puertas se abrieron, un hombre que iba dentro me sonrió. Traté de devolverle el gesto, pero mi cara cuadrada no me dejó.

–Señorita Nishikino, justo la venía a ver.

–Voy saliendo –dije entrando al ascensor. Él asintió y se mantuvo dentro.

–Será rápido –sacó unos documentos de su maletín–. Ya sé quién era la chica que pidió que investigara. Al parecer es de una agencia de talentos.

–¿Una agencia?

–Sí, Dark Moon Producciones. Al parecer es manager y anda reclutando artistas jóvenes. La agencia en sí no es nueva, lleva varios años en el mercado, pero no ha tenido mucho renombre.

–Una agencia… –dije más en un susurro para mi que para él.

–¿Para qué quería saberlo, señorita Nishikino?

–Eh… –y lo miré. Él sonrió–. No, era solo curiosidad.

–No estará pensando en cambiarse de… –pero lo detuve con solo mi mirada molesta. Él tragó profundo.

–Solo era curiosidad. Muchas gracias por su trabajo –tomé la carpeta que me daba–. Recibirá su dinero en las próximas horas y recuerde, esto es un trabajo profesional, no lo debe saber nadie.

–Tranquila señorita.

Salí del ascensor dejando al hombre con una idiota sonrisa y me apresuré a llegar a mi auto. Era un pequeño auto de dos puertas de color blanco. Me mordí el labio y miré la carpeta que había puesto debajo de mi bolso en el asiento del acompañante.

–¿Qué estás tramando Nico-chan? –suspiré–. ¡No! –Golpeé mi cara con mis manos–. Debo confiar en ella. Nico-chan no haría nada sin hablarlo con nosotras.

Suspiré. Mordí mi labio y tomé la carpeta. Despacio comencé a leer la información de la empresa en la que trabajaba esa chica que vino a ver a Nico-chan el día anterior. No era una compañía grande, y sus trabajos más reconocidos era con actores y actrices de voz de mayor edad. Negué despacio y volví a colocar la carpeta sobre mi bolso.

–Vamos Maki, confía en tu pareja.

Encendí el auto y unos minutos después ya estacionaba en el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía la familia de Nico-chan. Quería volver a mudarse con su mamá y sus hermanos, ya que estaba ahorrando, no sabía para qué, pero quería ahorrar todo lo que podía, aunque aún no se había mudado.

Subí despacio hasta el tercer piso y me coloqué delante de la puerta. Suspiré y toqué despacio. No era común que yo visitara ese lugar, de hecho, solo una vez había estado ahí, y fue para que Nico-chan me presentara como su novia ante su familia. Aún recuerdo la reacción de la mamá de Nico, fue algo muy Yazawa. Sonreí al recordarlo, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y asomaba el rostro una chica como de catorce años.

–¿Maki-chan?

–Hola Cocoro-chan. Perdón por mi llegada inoportuna. ¿Está Nico-chan?

–Claro, pasa.

Me dejó entrar y me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo. La mamá de Nico-chan asomó por una puerta lateral cerca de la entrada. Sonrió al verme.

–Oh, Maki-chan, que sorpresa.

–Hola señora Yazawa. Siento la llegada tan inoportuna.

–Nada de que preocuparte Maki-chan. Esta es tu casa también si lo necesitas algún día. ¿Buscas a Nico? –asentí y sonrió–. Está en la cocina. Ve.

Asentí y caminé hasta el final del pasillo, pasando por el salón. Una niña de como doce y un niño de unos ocho me saludaron al pasar. Los dos estaban acostados sobre el suelo, con sendos paños sobre la cabeza. Ya Nico-chan me había dicho que estaban enfermos. Llegué a la cocina y un delicioso olor a tomate me recibió de lleno. Eso hizo que mi estómago, que seguía sin recibir más que solo café, gruñera con fuerza, llamando la atención de la pequeña que estaba revolviendo el contenido de la olla.

–¡Maki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Hola Nico-chan –dije con sonrojo. Ella se acercó rápidamente a mi, con rostro preocupado.

–¿Sucede algo?

Negué y me sonrojé un poco más. Si Nozomi me viera, se estaría riendo con fuerza. Estaba tratando de ser más sincera con mis sentimientos, como ella me pidió, pero me costaba mucho. Nico-chan esperaba atenta mi respuesta, con sus dos rubíes puestos en mí.

–Maki, ¿sucede algo? ¿Qué haces aquí mi amor?

–Eh… no, no sucede nada Nico-chan. Honoka… Honoka quiere que nos reunamos en su casa, a las cinco, así que vine por ti.

Ella sonrió y se paró de puntillas para besarme. Me tomó de sorpresa, pero no voy a negar que me gustaba que lo hiciera, porque era más natural para mí. El beso duró varios segundos, hasta que mi estómago nuevamente rugió con fuerza.

–Lo… lo siento Nico-chan.

–Imagino que no has almorzado, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera desayunado, ¿verdad? –Asentí y ella lanzó un suspiro exasperado–. Siéntate, te serviré.

–Pero Nico-chan… Honoka…

–Honoka puede esperar. Además es temprano. Y no le vas a decir no a la magnífica sopa de tomate que te estaba haciendo para llevarte más tarde.

–¿Qué? ¿Llevarme?

–Sí, llevarte, porque suponía que no estabas comiendo. Iba a terminar de prepararla para írtela a dejar al hospital, pero ya que estás aquí.

Sirvió una gran cantidad de sopa y la colocó frente a mi. Tomé con sonrojo la cuchara que me pasaba y despacio comencé a comer. Estaba deliciosa, como todo lo que Nico-chan cocinaba. Mi cara lo reflejó porque la hizo reír.

–Mientras comes, me iré a cambiar.

Me guiñó el ojo y salió corriendo de la cocina. Sonreí como tonta y continué comiendo. Sabía exactamente igual a esa sopa de tomate, la primera comida que probé de Nico-chan el día que escapé de casa, cuando ella me acogió en la suya, donde nos besamos por primera vez, donde nos demostramos cuanto nos queríamos. Justo cuando terminaba de comer, Nico-chan regresó vestida con una camiseta azul y un pantalón ajustado de color negro. El cabello suelto.

–¿Terminaste?

–Sí Nico-chan, gracias por esa deliciosa comida.

–Maki, Maki, Maki. ¿Qué harías sin la gran Nico Nii cuidándote todo el tiempo? –negué despacio–. Anda, imagínate un mundo sin la gran Nico Nii a tu lado.

–No necesito imaginarlo –dije levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia la salida del lugar–. Ya lo tenía y era aburrido y normal.

No quise mirarla, pero supongo que tenía una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Me dirigí al salón a ver a sus hermanos mientras ella terminaba. Le tomé la temperatura a los dos, que estaba normal y revisé un poco sus síntomas. Era un resfriado común, y ya estaban recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado. Nico-chan llegó unos minutos después e informó que salíamos. Bajamos al auto. Antes de llegar Nico-chan me detuvo.

–¿Y qué quiere Honoka?

–Eh… no lo sé. Dijo que era urgente y que era acerca del grupo. Solo eso.

–¿De verdad? Es extraño. La última vez que fuimos a su casa de esta manera fue cuando Umi renunció a µ's.

–Sí lo sé –entré al auto. Ella abrió la puerta y miró el asiento.

–¿Qué es esto? –Miré como tomaba la carpeta que había dejado en el asiento. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando toqué el claxon con fuerza, lo que la hizo asustarse–. ¡Oye Maki!

–Perdón Nico-chan.

Nico-chan se subió al auto. Aproveché para quitarle la carpeta y junto con mi bolso la coloqué en el asiento de atrás. Nico-chan me miró con una ceja levantada.

–Son resultados de un examen que se le hizo a Keizuke, solamente. Mamá me pidió que se los llevara.

Nico-chan asintió y se acomodó mejor en el asiento. Encendí el auto y en pocos minutos ya estábamos en la casa de Honoka. Entramos despacio y nos recibió la mamá de nuestra amiga. Subimos a la habitación en donde escuchamos varias voces.

–Permiso –dijo Nico-chan abriendo la puerta. Rin, Hanayo, Honoka y Yukiho estaban sentadas a la mesa y nos sonrieron al vernos llegar. Todas comían Dango, una de las especialidades de la familia Kousaka.

–Nico-chan, Maki-chan, ¿quieren Dango? –dijo Honoka con la boca llena.

–Honoka, no hables con la boca llena que es asqueroso –dije con molestia sentándome al lado de Yukiho. Todas las demás comenzaron a reír.

–Lo siento –dijo después de tragar–. ¿Quieren Dango? –Nico-chan negó y me miró. Yo también negué.

–¿Y bien Honoka? ¿Qué es lo urgente que tienes que decirnos? –le dijo Nico-chan en tono algo serio y fuerte. Hanayo asintió.

–Sí Honoka-chan, que nos tienes que decir. Es con respecto a… –pero no terminó la frase mordiendo su labio levemente.

–Bueno… es esto.

Colocó una hoja en la mesa. Las cuatro nos acercamos para leerla. Era el ranking del mes. Arqueé una ceja y la miré fijamente.

–¿Nos reuniste solo para esto? ¿Para ver el ranking?

Honoka y Yukiho se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Rin pasó la hoja buscando con su dedo.

–No estamos nya. No logro encontrarnos.

–Estan en la tercera página –dijo Yukiho en un susurro–. En el puesto 53.

–¿53?

Nico-chan no lo podía creer. Miró a Honoka y a Yukiho esperando que fuera una mentira pero por el rostro de las dos chicas, sabíamos que no era así. Rin confirmó eso cuando nos encontró en las hojas.

–Es verdad nya… ya casi salimos de la lista. –Los rostros de las chicas se pusieron tristes, incluso el mío. Me mordí el labio y tomé la hoja.

–Bueno… es lógico no –dije tratando de sonreír–. No hemos hecho presentaciones. Los grupos de arriba han estado más activos.

–Y nuestras canciones no son muy buenas nya…

–Rin-chan no digas eso.

–Pero es la verdad Kayo-chin. No le gustan a nadie y a mi ni ganas me dan de cantarlas nya.

–Pero Rin-chan, la compañía puso a los mejores compositores a escribir para nosotras. No puedes menospreciar el trabajo de ellos.

–Pero Kayo-chin… ¿me vas a negar que tu también te sientes incómoda con las canciones nya? ¿O con los trajes nya? ¿O las coreografías nya?

Hanayo bajó la mirada. Nico-chan me quitó las hojas de la mano y las volvió a poner sobre la mesa, con un golpe sordo.

–Rin tiene razón Hanayo. Ni las canciones, ni los trajes han sido de mi agrado, pero la empresa sabe lo que hace. Además… poco podemos hacer nosotras.

–Yo no digo que sean malas –dijo Honoka en un tono bajo–. Nuestra primera canción fue muy popular.

–Porque estábamos regresando –respondió Nico-chan como molesta–. Era obvio que iba a tener éxito, si teníamos casi cuatro años de no cantar nada. Pero mira las demás… nuestro cuarto sencillo ni siquiera vendió diez mil copias. ¿Cuántos discos han vendido ustedes Yukiho?

–Eh… –sonó dudosa pero sonrió levemente–. Ya llegamos a los sesenta mil.

Nico-chan miró a Honoka con un rostro de "te lo dije". Yo negué despacio y golpeé la mesa para llamar la atención de todas.

–Pero es diferente Nico-chan. AriYu está comenzando, es normal que sean populares. Nosotras en cambio ya tenemos un nombre, y debemos defenderlo.

–Ese es el motivo por el que las llamé.

Honoka miró una vez más a su hermana y aún con dudas, colocó una segunda hoja sobre la mesa. Nico-chan la iba a coger pero me le adelanté y se la quité de las manos por centímetros. Ella me miró molesta y yo le mostré la lengua.

–¿Qué dice la hoja Maki-chan? –dijo Hanayo en tono tímido. Me aclaré la garganta antes de comenzar a leer.

–Eh… la primera parte es a quien va dirigida… veamos… el jefe de Fumiko, vaya… y la escribe el presidente de la compañía.

–Eso suena muy serio nya.

–Ok… voy a leer… –y suspiré.

 _"Estimado Takayuki-san, le saludo muy cordialmente. En días anteriores esta presidencia hizo un análisis de todas las áreas dentro de la empresa, y de todos los procesos y negocios que estamos manejando en el periodo actual. Estamos muy contentos con el desempeño general de todas las áreas, y proyectos como AriYu nos hacen sentirnos orgullosos de todos los trabajadores. Pero también tenemos preocupación con uno de sus proyectos, que para toda la empresa es muy ambicioso, µ's."_

Miré a las demás. Todas, a excepción de Honoka y Yukiho me miraban fijamente. Sentí la garganta seca, y sentí algo de temor. Volví a suspirar y continué leyendo.

 _"µ's es un proyecto en el cual se está invirtiendo una cantidad considerable de dinero y recursos, pero a la fecha, no ha dado los resultados esperados. Entendemos que una parte de esta situación se debe a situaciones externas que usted ha sabido manejar muy bien, pero, ya con un año en el mercado, los resultados no han sido los esperados. De la proyección inicial que su área planificó, solo un 10% se ha cumplido y las ventas de discos, productos y otras cosas no han sido satisfactorias._

 _Esto nos lleva a una situación. Necesitamos que el nombre µ's revitalice en los próximos dos meses o se tendrán que tomar medidas que como usted sabe, no queremos. Adjunto a esta nota encontrará las posibles soluciones que se proponen si el plan ideado por su área no rinde frutos en los 90 días siguientes a su puesta en marcha."_

Mordí mi labio apenas terminé de leer. La firma del presidente de la empresa estaba al final junto a un sello oficial. Pude escuchar un pequeño hipido por parte de Hanayo-chan. Cambié la hoja para leer lo siguiente pero Honoka habló primero.

–Chicas…

–¿Esto es verdad Honoka? ¿Es verdad esta nota?

–Eh… se le cayó a Fumiko ayer –dijo Yukiho en un susurro–. Yo la recogí para devolvérsela pero… no debí leerla.

–Por eso Fumiko-chan anda tan desanimada. Somos su primer grupo como manager y no lo estamos haciendo bien –agregó Hanayo. Rin asintió.

–No lo puedo creer –dijo Nico-chan, llevando sus manos a su rostro con frustración.

–¿Hay más Maki-chan? –preguntó Hanayo. Asentí y continué leyendo.

 _"Situación actual del grupo µ's._

 _El grupo se encuentra en las posiciones finales de la lista Oricon mensual. Al día de hoy, han sacado 4 sencillos, cuyas ventas son:_

 _Primer sencillo: 68,875 copias. Segundo sencillo: 23,425 copias. Tercer sencillo: 11,563 copias. Cuarto sencillo: 7,113 copias._

 _Lugar de popularidad por sencillo: Primer lugar para el primer sencillo. Lugar 12 para el segundo sencillo. Lugar 19 para el tercer sencillo. El cuarto sencillo no ingresó a la lista._

 _Si la situación no mejora, se deberán tomar medidas. Entre las medidas analizadas por la administración están las siguientes:_

 _1-_ _Sustituir a los miembros que no han mostrado interés en el proyecto por nuevos miembros._

 _2-_ _Finiquitar contrato con el grupo y recontratar a las chicas más populares para continuar con nuevos proyectos._

 _3-_ _Finiquitar el proyecto. "_

No pude seguir leyendo. Me temblaba el labio y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Nico-chan me quitó la hoja y leyó lo que faltaba en voz baja, para ella. Miró a Honoka fijamente.

–Honoka… no podemos…

–Lo sé Nico-chan. Lo he estado hablando con Yukiho. No podemos… permitir que tomen esas decisiones.

–Yo no quiero sepárame de ninguna nya.

–La primera propuesta obviamente es por Umi y por mí –dije jugando con mi mechón de cabello–. Incluso la segunda también.

–No digas eso Maki-chan, ustedes son populares.

–No me hagas reír Hanayo. Viste la lista de popularidad de la semana pasada en la página de la compañía.

–¿Hicieron una? –preguntó Honoka mirando a todas. Todas asentimos y Rin le mostró la pantalla de su móvil –Mmm… Hanayo en primer lugar… Nico en segundo, Rin en tercero…

–Se debe al programa de radio –añadió Yukiho. Honoka la miró y regresó la mirada a la pantalla del móvil.

–Eli en cuarto lugar… Yo en quinto… Kotori en sexto… Nozomi en séptimo… Maki y Umi…

Honoka bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Se formó un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Ninguna quería hablar. Yo no sabía que decir. Comencé a pensar en eso. Si me sustituían… si me despedían… Un dolor se alojó en mi pecho.

–Debemos pensar en algo nya –dijo Rin en un susurro tímido–. No quiero que pase lo que dicen. No quiero que el grupo…

–Yo creo que primero debemos hablarlo con Fumiko –dije seriamente mirando a Honoka–. Ella debería darnos una explicación. Mañana podemos hacerlo en la reunión con ella.

–¿Vas a ir a la reunión Maki? –me preguntó Nico-chan sorprendida.

–Claro que debo ir. Esto nos afecta a todas. Es del grupo que hablamos.

–¿Pero y tu examen? –Le sonreí a Nico-chan y me acerqué a ella. La besé despacio logrando un sonrojo en ella. Hanayo nos sonrió al igual que Rin.

–No te preocupes Nico-chan. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

–Yo creo –dijo Hanayo en un susurro– que primero deberíamos hablarlo con las demás. Ellas deben saberlo también. Eli podría…

–Creo que no sería lo recomendable –dije y quité mi mirada, soltando las manos de Nico-chan. Todas me miraron.

–¿Por qué Maki?

Nico-chan esperaba mi respuesta mirándome fijamente. Suspiré y comencé a enrollar mi dedo una vez más en mi cabello.

–Eli acaba de perder a su abuela, su estado de ánimo no es el más adecuado. Y en cuanto a Umi…

–Umi está bien –dijo Honoka con una sonrisa–. Ya tu papá le va a dar de alta y ella… ¿Sucede algo Maki?

Suspiré y asentí despacio. Todas se acercaron más a mí, incluida Yukiho. No quería mirarlas, pero había algo que tenía que decirles. No lo había hecho, porque quería estar segura, más segura. Era algo que había escuchado unos días atrás en el pasillo que daba a mi oficina. Papá había venido a buscarme para almorzar, pero yo había salido a buscar más café que se me había acabado.

–Bueno… –comencé buscando la forma de explicarlo claro–. Mi padre no está muy satisfecho con los últimos exámenes que se le practicaron a Umi. Estuvo hablando con Kei –Nico-chan me fulminó con la mirada– el doctor Ibayashi, y al parecer la cirugía no salió lo bien que se esperaba.

–¿Estás segura Maki-chan? –preguntó Hanayo en un hilo de voz.

–No lo sé. Solo lo escuché hace unos días. He querido leer el expediente, pero mi padre aún lo tiene y no he tenido el valor de pedírselo.

–Esto no es verdad, debe ser un mal chiste –dijo Yukiho en tono bajo. Asentí levemente.

–Pero… pero… yo veo a Umi-chan mucho mejor nya. Incluso está fuera del país con Kotori-chan. Debes haber escuchado mal Maki-chan.

–Es lo que quiero creer Rin –le dije asintiendo–. Pero por eso, lo mejor es dejar que Umi no lo sepa… aún.

Todas suspiraron fuertemente. Honoka miró hacia la foto en su mesa de noche, donde estaba la misma foto que yo tenía en mi oficina. Yukiho nos miró y entrelazó las manos.

–Entonces… van a hablar con Fumiko, ¿verdad?

–Creo que será lo mejor –dijo Nico-chan y se puso de pie–. Fumiko nos deberá dar una explicación de lo qué… ¿Qué pasa?

Nico-chan se quedó mirándonos porque todas teníamos un rostro de miedo mirando detrás de ella, justo a la puerta. Fumiko estaba detrás de Nico-chan y nos sonreía con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

–Buenas tardes chicas.

* * *

 **Bueno, me disculpo por la larga espera. No era mi intención la verdad, pero nuevamente los exámenes de japonés, el trabajo y una leve enfermedad me apartaron de mis historias. Espero recuperar el ritmo entre esta y la otra semana.**

 **Ahora, del nuevo capitulo... ¿A qué habrá llegado Fumiko a casa de Honoka? ¿Será verdad lo que dijo Maki de Umi? ¿Maki está investigando en secreto a su pareja? ¿Honoka les dirá lo que pasó con Tsubasa? ¿Que se hicieron las otras chicas?**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo y lo comenten. Un abrazo. Y perdón nuevamente.**

 **PD: Tengo tres ideas para posibles historias... una en el espacio, otra con las seiyus y un nuevo crossover con un anime popular... pero no sé cual les gustaría ver.**

 **PD2: Actualicé mi perfil aquí. Trataré de mantener actualizado el estado de las historias que llevo ahí, para que sepan que sucede con ellas. Un abrazo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Fumiko-chan bebía lentamente el té que Yukiho-chan le había traído segundos atrás. Se había sentado entre Maki-chan y Rin-chan, y había permanecido en silencio todo el rato. La mirada de todas era de expectación y algo de temor. Yo sentía toda una presión al interior de mi pecho, de miedo.

–Está muy delicioso el té, gracias Yukiho.

Yukiho-chan sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ella se había vuelto a sentar al lado de su hermana mayor sobre la cama. Fumiko-chan suspiró y comenzó a mirar a todas fijamente. A pesar de tener nuestra misma edad, su porte, su aura era muy diferente, más segura y fuerte. Incluso Nico-chan, que era un año mayor que ella se sentía de alguna manera intimidada. Me aclaré la garganta, más fuerte de lo que quería, llamando la atención de todas. Me puse algo sonrojada.

–Eh… Fumiko-chan –comencé en mi tono tímido–. Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

–Hanayo –dijo Nico-chan, mirándome fijamente–. No seas cortés. Lo que tenías que decir es ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Me asusté por la forma en la que Nico-chan lo dijo, pero para nuestra sorpresa Fumiko-chan sonrió y señaló las hojas sobre la mesa a la que estábamos sentadas.

–Ayer en la reunión que tuve con Mika y con Hideko, noté que me faltaban unos documentos y supuse que los tenía Yukiho.

–Yo… yo no los robé, se te cayeron y yo los recogí. Sé que tenía que devolverlos pero…

–Tranquila Yukiho, tranquila. No te estoy condenando. A decir verdad, agradezco que los hayas recogido tú y no una persona ajena a la agencia. Y supuse que te ganaría la curiosidad.

Yukiho-chan trató de sonreír pero fue más bien una mueca, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo. Rin-chan levantó la mano.

– ¿Y todo lo que dicen esas hojas es cierto Fumiko? ¿Todo?

–Me temo que sí Rin-chan. La información que ahí está es correcta.

– ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnos?

Nico-chan había hablado otra vez con tono serio y fuerte. Fumiko-chan la miró y enarcó una ceja.

–Pensaba hacerlo cuando tuviera una idea de cómo ayudarlas, pero ya que lo saben, creo que es lo mejor. Mañana podremos hablarlo con más calma en la…

– ¿Mañana? Fumiko, estamos aquí, por qué esperar a mañana.

–Nico-chan, contrólate un poco –le dijo Maki-chan, tomando levemente su brazo. Fumiko-chan suspiró.

–No están todas. Pensé que ya por lo menos Umi y Kotori habrían regresado, pero por lo visto me equivoqué. Prefiero hablarlo cuando estén todas presentes.

Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro frustrado, pero no dijo nada más. Se formó un silencio algo incómodo que Fumiko rompió al comenzar a ponerse de pie.

–Bueno, si ya no hay más preguntas –tomó las hojas–, me llevaré…

–Fumiko…

Todas miramos a Maki-chan que se sonrojó levemente. Fumiko-chan volvió a sentarse y entrelazó las manos sobre las hojas.

–Maki…

–Eh… con respecto a lo que dice ese documento… ¿podrían tomar una decisión como las que se exponen ahí? ¿Podrían prescindir de algunas?

–Maki… mañana podré…

–Quiero saberlo ya… por favor. Si lo que dicen esas hojas es lo que podrían llegar a hacer… es obvio que yo sería una de las perjudicadas y lo entiendo… pero…

– ¿Por qué dices que serías una de las perjudicadas Maki? Nadie ha pensado en nombres ni en personas.

–Fumiko… tu bien sabes que no he participado en nada del grupo desde hace mucho.

–Pero tienes un permiso especial Maki, al igual que Umi que tiene un permiso médico. No puedes pensar que…

–Pues sí, lo he pensado. Soy la menos popular de las chicas, solo he estado con ellas para grabar las canciones, ni siquiera participé del mini live de hace unos meses y…

–Maki-chan, creo que estás siendo algo dura contigo.

Todas miramos hacia la cama. Honoka-chan había hablado en tono serio, como pocas veces lo hacía. Se bajó de la misma y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, desplazando a Nico-chan.

–Honoka…

–Es cierto que las listas de popularidad dicen una cosa, pero tu bien sabes que µ's somos las nueve. Y las nueve juntas vamos a sacar el proyecto adelante.

–Honoka tiene razón Maki. Nadie ha tomado decisiones, y menos las de despedir a nadie. µ's es un caso especial, y cada una de sus integrantes tiene un trato diferente. Tú tienes tu permiso para poder estudiar, Umi tiene su permiso para su rehabilitación, por consiguiente sabes que Kotori también, y ella también tiene permiso para su trabajo como diseñadora.

–Pero…

–Maki-chan –dije en tono bajo–. Yo también estoy preocupada, pero creo que debemos confiar en Fumiko-chan y las demás.

–Chicas –Fumiko-chan sonrió–. La compañía ha gastado mucho dinero en ustedes y no se va a rendir. Mi jefe cree firmemente en el éxito del proyecto. No sabemos aún que es lo que sucede, no sabemos el porqué de su baja popularidad, pero… pueden estar seguras que queremos lo mejor para todas.

Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras. Podía entender a Maki-chan, ella estaba preocupada porque su participación había sido poca desde que comenzamos. Maki-chan asintió y sonrió levemente. Honoka-chan suspiró y miró a Fumiko-chan.

–Mañana es la reunión entonces.

–Sí. A las diez. Maki-chan, si quieres puedes faltar para que te prepares mejor para tu examen. Nico y las demás…

–Voy a ir, no te preocupes Fumiko. Puedo estudiar en la noche.

Todas sonreímos. Fumiko asintió y se puso de pie. Tomó las hojas y nos miró una última vez.

–Por cierto, antes de irme… Hanayo-chan, felicidades por tu participación en el anime de "Nuno el gato", sé que tanto tu como Rin-chan harán un gran trabajo.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo Nico-chan con fuerza–. ¿Hanayo también?

–Eh… –me sonrojé pero sonreí–. Sí Nico-chan, fui a acompañar a Rin-chan y Suzuki-senpai terminó por darme un papel en el anime.

– ¿Y qué personaje es Hanayo? –preguntó Yukiho-chan con una sonrisa.

–El de...

–La voz de Manami, la dueña de Nuno nya. Mi dueña.

Me sonrojé demasiado cuando Rin-chan me abrazó pegando su mejilla con la mía. Todas comenzaron a reír. Fumiko-chan entonces miró a Honoka-chan.

–También recibí una llamada de la empresa que realizó tu campamento de actuación Honoka. Estan muy contentos por tu dedicación y empeño.

–Eso si es un milagro –dijo Yukiho-chan sorprendida. Honoka-chan la miró y le tiró una de las almohadas. Todas comenzamos a reír.

–También dijeron… –continuó Fumiko-chan mientras guardaba las hojas en un pequeño portafolio que traía–…que ya han presentado un informe y que varias empresas quieren tenerte en sus próximos proyectos. De hecho tengo tres ofertas formales.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad? –dijo Honoka-chan bastante sorprendida.

–Sí. Una obra de teatro, un musical y una teleserie… la que va a hacer tu novia. Al parecer te quieren dar un papel en ella.

–Ah… –y bajó la mirada. Miré a Rin-chan que se mordió el labio. Maki-chan levantó una ceja y miró a Honoka-chan fijamente.

– ¿Sucede algo Honoka?

–Eh… –fingió una sonrisa–. No, nada. Sería increíble actuar en esa serie.

Sentí lástima por Honoka-chan. Nadie se tragó esa sonrisa vacía y triste. Iba a hablar cuando Yukiho-chan nos interrumpió. Pude notar que lo hacía por su hermana.

–Bueno… son buenas noticias. Dos de ustedes en un anime de temporada, y mi hermana en una serie de televisión. Las cosas comienzan a mejorar, ¿no? Y Kotori con toda su exposición mediática con lo de sus desfiles.

–Exposición… sí… como no –dijo Fumiko-chan entre dientes, pero no continuó.

–Las cosas van a ser mejores pronto. Tendré que decirle a Arisa que nos esforcemos mucho más. No quiero perder contra mi hermana.

Todas asentimos. Fumiko-chan asintió y se despidió con su mano saliendo de la habitación. Honoka-chan iba a acompañarla pero nuestra manager le indicó que no. Esperamos unos segundos en silencio.

–Vaya… pensé que se iba a molestar –dije en un susurro. Rin-chan asintió.

–Es bastante extraño que se lo haya tomado tan a la ligera. Incluso… –Honoka-chan miró a su hermana– por lo menos un regaño nos hubiera dado, en especial a ti Yukiho.

–Sí, yo pensé lo mismo.

–Bueno, pero ya no puede hacer nada. Ya no puede ocultarnos nada mañana en la reunión.

–Pero Nico-chan… –comenzó Maki-chan, jugando con su cabello– Ella misma dijo que no quería decirnos hasta que tuviera una idea. Es obvio que esto aceleró el que nos dijera, pero no quita que no tienen ni idea de que hacer.

–Yo pienso que son las canciones nya –dijo Rin-chan acostándose sobre la mesa–. A Rin no le gustan esas canciones.

– ¿Rin-chan?

–Es la verdad Kayo-chin. Rin siente que no es µ's quien canta.

–La ropa tampoco es muy bonita. No tiene ese colorido que Kotori le da a sus creaciones –dijo Nico-chan en tono bajo.

–Pero… ellos tienen a los mejores profesionales trabajando con nosotras –dije en un susurro–. Compositores, músicos, diseñadores. Saben lo que nos beneficia.

–Pienso igual que Hanayo –dijo Maki-chan y me sonrió–. No podemos especular. Los profesionales en el negocio son ellos.

Nuevamente el silencio. Miré a todas las chicas, algo cabizbajas. Honoka-chan suspiró y se levantó del piso, dejándose caer en su cama. Maki-chan entonces la miró.

–Honoka, hay algo que me llamó la atención. ¿Pasó algo con Tsubasa en el campamento? No luciste muy emocionada cuando la mencionó Fumiko.

–Cierto, yo también noté eso –dijo Nico-chan, también mirando a Honoka-chan. Ella suspiró.

–Yo… creo que no nos incumbe –dije, haciendo que todas me miraran. Yukiho-chan me sonrió–. Si… si pasó algo o no… bueno, es personal de Honoka-chan.

– ¿Entonces tú sabes algo Hanayo?

–Eh… no Maki-chan. Pero…

–Hanayo-chan no sabe nada. La única que lo sabe es mi hermana –dijo Honoka-chan y se sentó en la cama. Yukiho-chan le acarició la espalda.

–Entonces si te hizo algo la enana frentona esa –dijo Nico-chan en tono molesto. Rin-chan comenzó a reír.

–Como si tú fueras muy alta Nico-chan. Tsubasa es un centímetro más alta que tu nya.

Rin-chan no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el golpe. Nico-chan le pegó de lleno sobre la cabeza. Honoka-chan comenzó a reír, haciendo que yo también riera.

–Nico… chicas… Tsubasa y yo…

–Con permiso –dijo una dulce voz y la puerta se abrió por completo. El bello y blanco rostro de Kotori-chan asomó despacio seguido por el hermoso rostro de Umi-chan. Ambas vestían grandes abrigos y en el caso de Umi-chan, un hermoso sombrero.

– ¡Kotori-chan, Umi-chan!

–Hola, ha pasado mucho –dijo Umi-chan con su típico recato y educación.

– ¿No interrumpimos nada? –preguntó Kotori-chan. Arrastraba dos maletas, mientras que Umi-chan traía dos pequeñas maletas en sus manos.

– ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –preguntó Nico-chan entre sorprendida y alegre. Kotori-chan dejó los equipajes a un lado de la puerta y le quitó a Umi-chan los que ella llevaba. Umi-chan se despojó de su abrigo y ayudó a Kotori-chan con el suyo. De verdad que hacían una linda pareja. Se sentaron entre Rin-chan –que seguía acariciando su cabeza debido al golpe– y Nico-chan.

–Bueno –comenzó Umi-chan con una sonrisa–. Íbamos camino a casa, pero Kotori insistió en pasar a ver si Honoka ya había dado señales de vida.

–Eh… je, je, je –se rio nerviosa Honoka-chan–. Sí, sé que desaparecí mes y medio pero no fue mi culpa. En el campamento nos quitaron los teléfonos y las tabletas.

– ¿Y cómo te fue Honoka-chan?

–Bien. Aprendí mucho. ¿Y a ustedes como les fue? ¿Cómo estuvo el desfile Kotori-chan?

–Estuvo maravilloso, espectacular, increíble. Jean Pierre estaba muy orgulloso del mismo. Umi-chan puede confirmarlo.

–Kotori… –y se sonrojo, nerviosa. Kotori-chan rio y de rodillas se acercó a una de las maletas.

– ¿Sucede algo Kotori? –preguntó Maki-chan que jugaba con su cabello.

Kotori-chan no respondió y sacó varios periódicos. Umi-chan al verla se asustó y trató de detenerla. Comenzaron a forcejear entre ellas, asustándonos a las demás.

–Kotori… pensé que te dije que dejaras eso en el hotel –tratando de quitarle los diarios de las manos.

–Y no guardar ese bello momento. Ni hablar Umi-chan, no podía hacerlo.

–Pero Kotori… No tienes que mostrárselo a las demás…

Kotori-chan la besó de improviso y eso hizo que Umi se rindiera. La peli gris le sonrió y colocó los periódicos en la mesa. En el primero aparecía la foto en gran tamaño de una modelo. Rin-chan se acercó al mismo y lo miró fijamente.

– ¡Guau! –Dijo en un suspiro de sorpresa–. Esa modelo se parece a Umi-chan nya. Pero Umi-chan no enseñaría los pechos en… ¡ES UMI-CHAN!

Umi-chan sonrojó por completo y bajó la mirada mientras Kotori-chan se reía con una linda carcajada. Me acerqué a Rin-chan al igual que Nico-chan, Honoka-chan y Yukiho-chan. Era verdad, la modelo de la fotografía era Umi-chan y llevaba una blusa transparente, dejando a la vista más de lo que debía. Honoka-chan la miró con una sonrisa algo extraña.

–Umi-chan… no sabía que eras tan atrevida.

– ¡Honoka! No… no es lo que piensan.

– ¿No? –Nico-chan sonrió–. La fotografía no miente Umi.

–Yo… –se sonrojó mucho más. Maki-chan nos quitó el diario y lo miró fijamente.

–Yo veo una muy bonita foto. Y la modelo luce muy bella. No sé cuál es el alboroto.

–Ah… a Maki-chan le gustaron los pechos de Umi-chan nya.

Apenas pude esquivar el periódico y otro objeto que lanzaron las dos, Umi-chan y Maki-chan. Ambos objetos le dieron de lleno a Nico-chan cuando Rin-chan se agachó para esquivarlos.

– ¡Oigan!

–Ya, ya, ya –dijo Kotori-chan en su tranquilo tono de voz y sonrió.

– ¿Cómo es que terminaste de modelo Umi?

Yukiho-chan hizo la pregunta mientras regresaba a la cama. Honoka-chan se sentó al lado de Umi-chan que seguía sonrojada pero respiraba profundo para contestar. Yo recogí los diarios y los coloqué en la mesa, mirando las demás fotografías.

–Una… una de las modelos sufrió un accidente antes de comenzar el desfile y… Kotori me pidió ayuda. Aunque de haber sabido que iba a mostrar mi cuerpo me hubiera negado.

– ¿Y qué dice la nota nya?

–Que una belleza japonesa se robó el show en el desfile –dijo Kotori-chan ampliando su sonrisa. Umi-chan la miró de reojo.

–Eso dice Kotori, como yo no entiendo mucho de inglés…

–Umi-chan… –Kotori-chan hizo un puchero y Umi-chan suspiró.

–Lo sé mi amor, lo sé. Perdona… pero me sigue dando vergüenza. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Todas dirigimos la mirada a Maki-chan que jugaba con su cabello. Honoka-chan se mordió el labio y tomó aire.

–Umi, Kotori… tenemos algo que decirles.

– ¿Estás segura Honoka? –Dijo Nico entre dientes–. Maki dijo…

–Déjala Nico-chan. Igual se van a enterar mañana.

Nico-chan asintió y miró a Honoka-chan. Ella comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había pasado con la nota y la charla con Fumiko-chan. Al principio el rostro de ambas fue de sorpresa, pero luego pasó a uno de zozobra igual al de las demás. Umi-chan se mordió el labio.

–Vaya… entonces… si hay problemas con el grupo.

–Yo no diría que problemas –dijo Maki-chan–. Solo situaciones complicadas.

– ¿Y Fumiko-chan dijo que lo hablaría mejor con nosotras mañana?

–Así es Kotori-chan –dije sonriendo. Se formó un nuevo silencio que fue interrumpido por la puerta al ser abierta.

–Ara… pero si estan todas. Viste Elichi, mis cartas no mienten.

Nozomi-chan sonrió y abrió un poco más para mostrar a dos chicas rubias, casi como gotas de agua. La única diferencia era el peinado de Eli-chan que llevaba una coleta alta, mientras que Arisa-chan llevaba el cabello suelto. Yukiho-chan se irguió en la cama y sonrió.

–Arisa… bienvenida. Eli, Nozomi también.

–Hola Yukiho.

Honoka-chan se levantó rápidamente y sin decir nada abrazó a las dos chicas con fuerza, sorprendiéndolas. Nozomi-chan sonrió y entró a la habitación.

–Honoka…

–Eli-chan, Arisa-chan… siento lo de su abuela. No… no sabía nada hasta hoy. Lo siento mucho.

–Honoka-senpai…

Las dos chicas abrazaron a Honoka-chan con fuerza. Eli-chan incluso dejó escapar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Eli-chan le dijo algo a Honoka-chan en un susurro, solo para ella. Luego de unos segundos, las tres se unieron a nosotras. Arisa-chan se sentó con Yukiho-chan en la cama y Eli-chan se sentó al lado de Nozomi-chan que le dio un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas, Honoka-chan se sentó a su otro lado.

–Vaya… como que es día de reunión, ¿no? –dijo Nico-chan riendo–. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Bueno Nicochi, mis cartas me dijeron que debíamos venir a la casa de Honochi. Que algo importante nos esperaba.

– ¿De verdad?

–Es la verdad Nico –dijo Eli-chan y Arisa-chan asintió–. Desde que bajamos del avión Nozomi insistía en que viniéramos. Fui a casa por mi auto.

–Pues… que increíble coincidencia –dije sonriendo–. Nozomi-chan cada vez es más increíble.

–Vas a hacer que me sonroje Hanayo-chan –dijo haciendo un falso gesto de modestia. Todas comenzamos a reír.

–Bueno… ya que están aquí, creo que deberíamos entonces decirles lo que pasa –dijo Maki-chan seriamente y miró a Honoka-chan que asintió.

Honoka-chan relató nuevamente todo, logrando que Arisa-chan, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan se sorprendieran. Cada vez que lo escuchaba, cada vez me entristecía más, pero me sorprendió ver que el rostro de Eli-chan estaba serio. Cuando Honoka-chan terminó de hablar, Umi-chan levantó la mano.

–Honoka… ahora que lo repites, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Fumiko lucía tan tranquila? ¿Les dijo algo?

–La verdad Umi-chan –dije en un susurro–. Creo que Fumiko-chan ya ha de saber qué hacer, porque nos habló de una forma muy… tranquilizadora.

–Hanayo tiene razón. Yo incluso le pregunté si lo que decían esas hojas era cierto. Si podían despedir a alguna de nosotras, pero dijo que no.

–Bueno… no es por ser aguafiestas –dijo Nico-chan en tono serio–. Pero que más podía decir. No iba a decirnos "Claro, vamos a quitar a dos o tres de ustedes".

–Nico-chan…

–Es la verdad Honoka. Mañana estoy segura que tendrá un discurso diferente al de hoy.

–Nicochi…

–Comparto lo que dice Nico –dijo Eli-chan en tono serio, cruzando los brazos–, pero no de forma tan pesimista. Es verdad que Fumiko puede haberles dicho algo hoy y mañana cambiarlo. Pero creo que tenemos que afrontarlo como grupo, seriamente.

–Eli… pero yo… me preocupa mucho eso. Yo no he participado en nada debido a mi enfermedad. Y aún no sé cuándo me van a dar de alta. Yo… me siento muy bien ya…

–Umi…

Maki-chan había susurrado sin querer el nombre de Umi-chan, pero desvió la mirada cuando todas la miramos. Honoka-chan le tomó las manos a Umi-chan.

–Tranquila Umi-chan… tú en lo tuyo. Tu salud primero.

–Honoka-chan tiene razón mi amor.

Umi-chan le sonrió a Honoka-chan y a Kotori-chan. Yo levanté la mano llamando la atención de todas. Me aclaré levemente la garganta.

–Hay… algo que me gustaría añadir. Fumiko-chan… ella dijo que no nos lo había dicho porque quería hacerlo cuando tuviera un plan. ¿No creen que deberíamos nosotras también tener uno?

–Kayo-chin tiene razón. Rin piensa que tenemos que hacer algo nya. El otro mes ya ni saldremos en la lista de popularidad nya.

El comentario de Rin-chan nos hizo sonreír. Eli-chan asintió. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, su hermana levantó la mano. Se sonrojó, pero miró a Yukiho-chan que le asintió.

–Hermana… senpais… Yukiho y yo hablamos hace unos días acerca de ustedes, porque veíamos que Fumiko-san andaba algo tensa y estresada. Nosotras… bueno, creo que sabemos que es lo que les sucede a ustedes.

– ¿Perdona Arisa?

–Lo que Arisa dice es que creemos saber que puede ser lo que está afectando a µ's. Ustedes… bueno no lo han notado… pero µ's está perdiendo… su esencia.

– ¿Esencia?

–Eh… si… bueno –Arisa-chan suspiró– Desde su regreso… Umi-senpai y Maki-senpai no han compuesto una nueva canción, Kotori-senpai no ha hecho un nuevo traje, tu, hermana… no has hecho las coreografías de las canciones.

–Arisa… Nosotras ya no tenemos que hacer eso. La empresa, al igual que a ustedes, nos puso compositores, músicos y demás. Nosotras solo debemos cantar y bailar.

– ¿Pero es lo correcto hermana?

–Eli… yo, al igual que Arisa, creo que es un error –Yukiho-chan suspiró y miró a las demás–. Que Arisa y yo tengamos un compositor, una coreógrafa o un diseñador, es lógico, somos nuevas, no sabemos nada de música y esas cosas… pero µ's… µ's es algo único, mágico, y eso es porque son ustedes la que lo hacen.

–Senpais… ustedes pueden tener al mejor de los mejores… pero no podrá darles lo que ustedes han creado.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral. Comencé a mirar a mis amigas. Yukiho-chan y Arisa-chan esperaban expectantes. Ellas tenían razón, o eso quería creer yo, y sé que Rin-chan también lo creía, porque ya me lo había dicho antes, ya incluso lo había dicho en esta reunión. De hecho, estaba sonriendo, con ese gesto gatuno que tanto me gustaba.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguna decía nada. Honoka-chan hizo el intento a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Umi-chan miraba a Kotori-chan y se mordía el labio. Nozomi-chan no despegaba la mirada de Eli-chan, y Maki-chan jugaba con su cabello. Solo Nico-chan miraba fijamente a las dos chicas sobre la cama.

–No puedo creer que nuestras rivales directas nos hayan dicho la verdad. Ustedes han madurado muy rápido.

–Nico-senpai.

–Rin también lo sabía. Lo dijo antes… no tan comprensible como ellas, pero lo sabías, ¿verdad Rin?

–Eh… Rin solo dijo lo que sentía nya. Rin no siente que estemos haciendo lo que µ's siempre hace nya. Rin no se siente a gusto.

– ¿Entonces qué propones Nico? –dijo Eli-chan seriamente. Nico-chan se hizo pequeña.

–Eh… yo no soy la líder, pregúntale a Honoka.

Todas miramos a Honoka-chan. Ella puso un rostro chistoso, como pensando. Umi-chan lanzó un suspiro de exasperación pero no dijo nada ya que Kotori-chan le acariciaba la mano.

–Bueno… creo que Yukiho y Arisa-chan tienen razón. Nosotras… deberíamos hablarlo con Fumiko. Decirle lo que pensamos, lo que dos personas ajenas a nosotras piensa. Sería una buena idea para tratar de mejorar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hacer una nueva canción por nosotras?

–Así es Maki-chan, que Umi-chan y tú escriban una nueva canción. Que Kotori-chan vuelva a crear nuestros trajes.

–Yo estaría encantada. Tengo muchas ideas.

–Y Eli-chan, te ayudaría con las coreografías… hacer esa canción nuestra.

–Pero Honoka… –Eli-chan miro fijamente a nuestra líder–. No creo que nos lo permitan. Incluso A-RISE sigue lo que su producción dicta. No podemos simplemente ignorar el trabajo de todos esos profesionales que la empresa puso para nosotras.

–Yo… –dije y suspiré– Yo quisiera intentarlo. Decirle a Fumiko-chan esto. Creer en Rin-chan y AriYu.

–Por intentarlo no perdemos nada Elichi.

–Yo… –Maki-chan suspiró– Yo estaría de acuerdo, pero hasta después del próximo domingo.

–Tranquila Makichi… lo sabemos. Te vamos a apoyar en tu examen.

– ¿Tú que crees mi amor? –dijo Kotori-chan, mirando a Umi-chan fijamente. Ella sonrió.

–Creo que puedo hacerlo. Aunque me tomará más tiempo, hace rato que no escribo nada.

Todas asentimos y miramos a Eli-chan. Ella sonrió y lanzó un suspiro señalando a Honoka-chan.

–Honoka… tú decides.

–Mañana le diremos a Fumiko. Arisa, Yukiho, me gustaría que nos acompañaran. Sí Fumiko dice que sí, tendremos que comenzar a trabajar como antes. ¿Todas de acuerdo?

Hubo un asentimiento general. Honoka-chan asintió con una sonrisa y se dejó caer en el piso. Yo abracé a Rin-chan y Arisa-chan y Yukiho-chan sonrieron tomándose de las manos. Nico-chan suspiró y cruzó los brazos.

–Bueno… es un primer paso para recuperar lo que más amo –dijo más para sí que para las demás, pero Maki-chan la miró fijamente.

– ¿A qué te refieres Nico-chan?

–Ah… no nada. Es algo que tengo en mente.

Maki-chan iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Nozomi-chan, juguetona.

–Por cierto Umi-chan –dijo mirando a la mencionada y tomando el periódico de la mesa– No sabía que tenías un lunar tan sexy al lado de tu pezón derecho.

El rostro de Umi-chan se puso de un color rojo intenso y casi podía jurar que le salía humo de la cabeza. Kotori-chan comenzó a reír.

–Nozomi…

–Es la verdad Elichi… tendré que preguntarle a Kotori-chan en donde hay más lunares como ese en el cuerpo de Umi-chan. Tu solo tienes uno cerca de tu…

– ¡Nozomi! –le gritó Eli-chan sonrojada tapándole la boca.

–Yo te lo podría decir con gusto Nozomi-chan –dijo Kotori-chan con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡Kotori!

Y toda la habitación estalló en carcajadas con la pobre congoja y sufrimiento de Umi-chan.

* * *

 **Bueno, un nuevo capítulo. Ya Fumiko tranquilizó un poco a las chicas, pero como dice Nico, ¿será que lo mantiene? Y al fin las chicas se dan cuenta de que es lo que sucede, gracias a nuestras hermanitas pequeñas. ¿Podrán convencer a la empresa de que las deje hacer lo que planean?**

 **Pobre Umi... ahora es el patito de la fiesta, y eso que Kotori la ama... Y Nozomi... no cambia... jajaja. ¿Y Nico? ¿En que pensaba?**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo. Sé que no es miércoles pero para que esperar un día si ya está listo. Espero que lo disfruten y comenten. Un abrazo.**


	10. Chapter 10

El delicioso aroma a comida comenzó a invadir mis sentidos y comenzó a despertarme lentamente. Podía escuchar el tarareo de una canción a lo lejos, y el sonido de utensilios de cocina siendo golpeados. Me acomodé mejor en mi sofá-cama y estiré el brazo buscando a mi compañera, mi amiga, mi novia. Reí al no encontrarla. Aspiré profundamente el aroma que llegaba desde la cocina y despacio me puse de pie. Busqué la camiseta que usaba para dormir y que esa mañana estaba a los pies del sofá-cama y me la puse sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Despacio me levanté y con cuidado caminé hasta la cocina.

Ahí estaba ella, mi persona favorita, mi hermosa novia. Era ella la que tarareaba la hermosa canción que llenaba mis oídos. Se movía levemente por la cocina mientras terminaba de servir nuestro desayuno. Llevaba puesta mi camisa de botones que le había dado desde el sábado cuando había llegado a quedarse el fin de semana conmigo. Sonreí y la abracé por la espalda.

–Ere-chan… me asustaste.

– ¿De verdad? –le dije en el oído con un susurro–. No reaccionaste como si te hubiera asustado.

–Pero es la verdad. Me asustaste… –dejó la sartén en la cocina y se giró en mis brazos, tomando mi rostro y besando mis labios.

–Buenos días princesa –dije y la besé nuevamente. Ella sonrió.

– ¿Quieres desayunar? No es que haya hecho un gran desayuno, pero creo que podemos comerlo.

–Has cambiado, ¿sabes?

–No mucho –dijo sonriendo y girándose otra vez en mis brazos. Tomó la sartén otra vez.

–Antes no hacías nada en tu casa. Ahora te levantas y me preparas el desayuno. Si eso no es cambiar…

La abracé contra mí y le besé el cuello. Mi mano comenzó a meterse bajó su camisa acariciando su vientre. Ella soltó un suspiro y colocó la sartén en la cocina.

–Ere-chan… no… –dijo entre pequeños jadeos–. Tenemos que desayunar… la reunión…

–Pero yo quiero comerme a mi Anju…

– ¿No te bastaron estos dos días? –dijo con una risa cortada por un nuevo suspiro cuando apreté su pecho con mis manos.

–Ayer casi no podemos –dije mordiendo su oreja–. Pensé que la enana se iba a quedar a dormir y arruinarnos la noche.

Anju se giró rápidamente y me empujó a la pared, asustándome. Se paró de puntillas para besar mi cuello. Suspiré con placer pero ella se alejó sonriendo y me mostró la lengua.

–Tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde. Y ya sabes cómo se pone Takatsuki-san si llegamos aunque sea con un minuto de retraso.

Puse cara de enojo pero Anju tenía razón. Le sonreí y la ayudé a llevar los desayunos a mi pequeña mesa para cuatro personas. Nos sentamos al lado de la otra y comenzamos a comer. Debo decir que estaba delicioso. Anju le había pedido ayuda a su madre y a Tsubasa para aprender a cocinar, justo cuando formalizamos nuestra relación… o bueno, cuando se lo dijimos a las personas cercanas a nosotras. Ni en la agencia, ni nuestro manager lo sabía. Anju siempre decía que si hacíamos lo de Sonoda y Minami, el casarse aunque fuera simbólicamente, ella sería la esposa.

Sonreí tontamente y Anju me miró confundida.

– ¿De qué te ríes Ere-chan?

–Nada. Solo que… –le tomé la mano–. ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo An? Mi departamento es perfecto para las dos.

–Ere… ya lo hemos hablado antes no. Sería algo sospechoso…

–Al diablo eso. Somos compañeras de trabajo. No debería haber problema. No sé… inventar algo… como que te peleaste con tu mamá o… –se acercó a mí y me besó.

–Lo pensaré, está bien. Pero deberíamos hablarlo con Takatsuki-san también.

–Ok –dije soltando un soplido de derrota. Ella río.

–Ve a bañarte. Yo recojo todo.

–No. Yo voy a recoger y tú ve a bañarte. Eres la que más dura en el baño.

–Eso no es verdad.

Comenzamos a reír con fuerza y nos besamos despacio.

Cuando salimos al exterior del edificio donde estaba mi departamento, Shuei-kun, el guarda del edificio nos sonrió, o mejor dicho me sonrió. Tiempo atrás, cuando yo recién me había mudado a ese edificio, él, que es fan de A-RISE, me pidió una cita. Yo en ese momento no estaba con Anju, ni siquiera pensaba en estarlo… era mi amiga después de todo, pero aún así lo rechacé ya que no quería nada más que mejorar en mi nueva carrera como Idol profesional. Anju arrugó el ceño. Ella ya tenía la costumbre de venir a mi departamento por lo menos una vez cada semana, pero esta era la primera vez que se quedaba un fin de semana. Le molestaba que ese chico fuera atento conmigo.

–Buenos días señorita Todo, señorita Yuuki.

–Buenos días Shuei-kun –dije. Anju solo le medio sonrió.

– ¿Va a salir? ¿Se va a llevar su auto?

–Así es Shuei-kun. Muchas gracias por tu atención.

–Por usted señorita Todo, toda mi atención le pertenece.

Anju soltó un soplido y cruzó los brazos. Su mochila resbaló por su hombro. Sonreí, y apenas el joven guarda se alejó de nosotras, la miré. Ella evitaba mi mirada. Se veía linda en su vestido verde, ajustado en su cintura con un fajón negro. Suspiré y le golpeé levemente la cabeza.

–Tonta –dije nada más y le di la espalda. Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada más.

Unos segundos después ya íbamos de camino a la oficina. Nuestra agencia quedaba algo lejos de donde yo vivía, de hecho, quedaba lejos de la casa de todas. Anju le envió un mensaje a la enana para ver si pasábamos por ella.

– ¿Y bien?

–Dice que no. Que ya va de camino en el tren.

–Tsubasa si es complicada. Prefiere disfrazarse con esa estúpida peluca rubia y esas enormes gafas de mosca a esperarnos unos minutos a que pasemos por ella.

–Bueno… de quien crees que es la culpa de que no quiera.

– ¿Ahora soy yo la culpable? –dije mirándola de reojo. Anju asintió y se guardó el móvil–. ¿Por qué?

–Ere-chan… ayer fuiste algo severa con ella –abrí la boca– y sí, antes de que me digas que se lo merecía… debes comprenderla Ere-chan… Tsubasa es una niña en muchas cosas.

– ¿Una niña?

–Sí. A pesar de que se comporta madura en cuanto a cosas del grupo desde la preparatoria, cuando son cosas personales… no sabe ni que hacer. O acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó el año pasado, cuando Hono-chan le confesó que le gustaba Koto-chan.

–Claro que lo recuerdo… si no es porque le enviamos a Honoka… Tsubasa se hubiera hundido en una gran depresión…

Suspiré. Anju tenía razón. Tsubasa era una gran amiga, pero en cosas como el amor, era una completa tonta y novata. No es que Anju y yo fuéramos muy experimentadas, pero éramos más maduras para ese tema.

–Tsu… –continuó Anju en un suspiro– necesita de estos errores para crecer con Hono-chan, pero debemos estar ahí para ayudarle. Mira que un mes sin hablarse por algo tan tonto.

–Bueno… –dije en un susurro– Si alguien llegara a besarte… no sé cómo reaccionaría yo. Tal vez lo golpearía.

Anju estalló en carcajadas y me contagió a mí. Seguimos hablando de otras cosas mientras llegábamos al edificio de nuestra agencia. Cuando lo hicimos, estacioné el auto en el parqueo debajo del mismo y caminamos al ascensor. Anju presionó el botón del noveno piso y comenzamos a subir. El ascensor se detuvo en el lobby del edificio, en donde subió una chica de corto cabello castaño, con dos lazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes, pero una expresión algo asustada. Traía una carpeta en sus manos. Al vernos hizo una reverencia y se giró, buscando los números del panel. Iba a presionar el botón del noveno piso pero al verlo iluminado se sorprendió y me miró de reojo. Pude notar que llevaba en su pecho una identificación de visitante.

– ¿Eh… ustedes van para el noveno piso?

–Sí –dijo Anju sonriéndole a la chica–. ¿Tú también?

–Eh… sí. Tengo una reunión ahí, con el manager de A-RISE.

Anju me miró y yo enarqué una ceja. No conocía a la chica, o por lo menos me parecía no conocerla, aunque tenía una leve sensación de que la había visto antes. Ella se mordió el labio. Me soné la garganta.

– ¿Y tú eres? –dije sonando más seria de lo que quería. Ella hizo una reverencia nuevamente.

–Lo siento. Soy Amami Haruka, de 765 Producciones.

Amami, Amami, Amami… El apellido comenzaba a sonarme de algo, pero no podía recordar a qué. Le resté importancia por el momento.

–Yuuki Anju y Todo Erena de A-RISE.

Miré a Anju que sonreía ampliamente luego de presentarnos. La chica abrió sus verdes ojos ampliamente.

– ¿Ustedes son A-RISE? Perdonen, pero yo no las conocía. Un gusto conocerlas. Son… son muy hermosas en persona. Kousaka-chan tenía razón.

Miré a Anju que se encogió de hombros. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron mostrando el largo pasillo que daba a las salas de reuniones. La chica salió primera, seguida de Anju. Yo salí y la miré fijamente.

–Puedo… preguntar, ¿a qué se debe tu reunión con nuestro manager?

–Ere-chan…

–Perdona An, pero quiero saberlo. Nos involucra.

–No hay problema –dijo la chica Amami con una sonrisa muy bonita–. Vengo a reunirme para ver si hay una posibilidad de que ustedes, A-RISE, se puedan presentar en mi programa de televisión.

– ¿Programa de televisión? –preguntó Anju sorprendida.

–Eh… sí. Es un programa los sábados por la mañana. Namasuka? Revolution! ¿Lo han visto?

Ambas negamos. Apenas si teníamos tiempo entre ensayos, presentaciones y actividades, para nosotras, y no lo desperdiciábamos mirando televisión, y menos un sábado por la mañana. La chica puso una cara algo triste, pero Anju comenzó a hablar.

–La verdad… casi no nos queda tiempo. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y apenas si estamos en nuestras casas.

–Sí, lo entiendo. No te preocupes. Yo… bueno yo también tengo una agenda algo apretada.

– ¿Eres Idol? –pregunté enarcando una ceja. Ella asintió.

–Sí. También trabajo como actriz y presentadora.

–Vaya…

Eso le devolvió la sonrisa. Caminamos las tres hasta la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Estaba cerrada, por lo que decidimos sentarnos en las sillas frente a ella. Amami sacó unos dulces de la bolsa de su chaqueta, unos dulces ligeramente conocidos. Extendió su mano con ellos.

– ¿Quieren un dulce?

–Oh… –dijo Anju sin poder ocultar su emoción– Dulces de la tienda de Hono-chan –La chica se sorprendió al escucharlo.

– ¿Conocen a Honoka? ¿A Kousaka Honoka?

–Claro que la conocemos –dije tomando uno de los dulces–. Es nuestra amiga. ¿Tú de donde la conoces?

–Es mi amiga también. Nos conocimos hace mes y medio en un campamento de actuación.

Miré a Anju que tenía la boca levemente abierta, con el caramelo dentro y no movía ni un músculo, incluso su dedo, que estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello estaba detenido. Fue entonces cuando lo recordé. Amami era la persona a la que Tsubasa se refirió el día anterior. Así que esa era la tal Amami-chan, la que Tsubasa pesaba que le estaba quitando la novia. Regresé mi mirada a ella, que se comía en ese momento uno de los caramelos y hacía una cara chistosa.

– ¿En un campamento de actuación? –dijo Anju, recuperándose de la sorpresa.

– ¡Sí! Nos tocó trabajar en el mismo grupo. Incluso hicimos una presentación de Romeo y Julieta. A los profesores les gustó mucho.

"Pero a nuestra amiga no" pensé por dentro. Anju me miró y se mordió el labio. Escuchamos las puertas del ascensor, así que las tres miramos hacia él. Dos hombres y una pequeña chica de cabello rubio y enormes gafas salían de él. Uno de los hombres era nuestro manager, y la chica obviamente era Tsubasa, pero el otro hombre, vestido de traje azul con gafas y cabello oscuro, no lo conocía. Amami-san se puso de pie y sonrió.

–Productor-san llega tarde.

–Lo siento Haruka, pero la reunión de Hibiki se atrasó levemente. Aunque Takatsuki-san dice que no hay problema, que aún no ha comenzado la reunión.

Las tres personas se colocaron frente a nosotras, y como en los animes y en los mangas, Tsubasa comenzó a irradiar un aura oscura y maligna, con sus puños fuertemente apretados. Takatsuki-san abrió la puerta y le indicó a la chica a su productor que entraran. Cuando quedamos solos nos miró.

–Buenos días Takatsuki-san –dijo Anju con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días. ¿Podemos comenzar la reunión? –ella asintió. Takatsuki-san se acercó a Tsubasa.

–Kira, quítate esa ridícula peluca y esas gafas y entren, por favor.

Se alejó y entró a la sala. Tsubasa nos miró de una forma fría y molesta y entró a la sala de reuniones. Miré a Anju y entramos en silencio. Nos sentamos como siempre, una a cada lado de Tsubasa que seguía con su disfraz y miraba fríamente por detrás de sus gafas a la chica al otro lado de la mesa. Nuestro manager la miró pero negó despacio.

–Bueno… ya que estamos presentes, voy a presentarlos. Chicas, ellos vienen de la empresa 765 Producciones, y son los que realizan el programa de los sábados Namasuka? Revolution! El productor y ella es una de las presentadoras principales.

–Eh… –la chica se levantó torpemente–. Soy Amami Haruka. Un gusto.

–Ellas son las chicas de A-RISE, Yuuki-san, Todo-san y Kira-san.

– ¿Kira? –susurró Amami-san mirando a la enana. Takatsuki-san nos miró.

– ¿Se conocen? –preguntó mirando a Tsubasa. Ella se enderezó en la silla y negó con fuerza.

–No nos conocemos de nada –dijo en un tono tan seco que nadie se lo creyó. Anju se acercó a ella.

–Tsu…

–Bueno. Retomando la reunión. La visita de ellos es para definir cuándo se podría contar con la participación de A-RISE en el programa.

Tsubasa iba a contestar de fijo que nunca por lo que le lancé una patada justo en el momento que abrió la boca. Pareció entender porque me miró con molestia pero se quedó en silencio.

–Verán –comenzó a decir el joven– Nuestro programa está comenzando una nueva sección, dirigida por Haruka-chan –le sonrió– donde ella va a entrevistar a los invitados y estos hacen una pequeña presentación. Para el sábado anterior ya tuvimos la visita de un grupo vocal y nos gustaría contar con A-RISE para el siguiente.

–Hay muchos fans de A-RISE –dijo Amami-san con una sonrisa–. Ustedes pasaron de ser School Idol a profesionales en solo un año. Yo no lo hubiera logrado. Han sido una gran motivación.

–Gracias –dijo Anju sonriéndole. Noté que Tsubasa lanzaba un suspiro apagado.

–Revisando su agenda –dijo nuestro manager leyendo las hojas sobre el escritorio– ustedes tienen una entrevista este sábado en el programa de radio de Nicorinpana. Podríamos cancelar esa entrevista y pasarla para…

–No me parece lo correcto –dije algo más alto de lo que quería. Todos me miraron–. Digo… Nicorinpana es un programa muy popular de radio y ya habíamos confirmado nuestra participación. En la página web del programa ya está colocado y cancelarlo me parece que sería muy poco profesional. Además de que ellas…

–Sí, Ok, ya entendí Erena. Bien… entonces… ¿les parece bien el próximo sábado? –le preguntó nuestro manager al joven y a Amami-san.

–Bueno… –revisó su agenda–. Para el próximo sábado no tenemos nada tampoco, pero tendremos que buscar a alguien para este sábado, Haruka.

–Yo no veo problema Productor-san… podríamos invitar el sábado a Iori-chan, Azusa-chan y Ami-chan, y dejar a A-RISE para el siguiente.

–Creo que es buena idea –dijo nuestro manager–. Ryuuguu Komachi y A-RISE en el programa, le dará mucha popularidad.

Amami-san sonrió y unió sus manos con felicidad. Eso me hizo sonreír pero recibí una fría mirada de Tsubasa. Anju levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta.

– ¿Y cuantas canciones cantaríamos?

–Bueno –dijo el joven sonriéndole a Anju– por la popularidad de A-RISE, podrían ser de tres a cinco canciones.

–Entonces está definido –dijo nuestro manager–. Espero sea de su agrado.

–Claro que sí señor. Muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para nosotros. Solo una cosa más… ¿Usted tiene alguna forma de contactar con Sunrise?

– ¿Sunrise? –Anju y yo miramos a Tsubasa que había fijado la mirada en el joven. Nuestro manager sonrió–. ¿Y eso por qué?

–Bueno… Haruka conoció a una integrante de unos de sus grupos, y quiere que contemos con la participación de AriYu y de µ's en el programa, pero siempre que llamamos a su manager… no nos devuelve la llamada. Desde ayer lo estamos intentando.

–A mí me gustaría que Honoka-chan y sus amigas participaran del programa. Y AriYu también. ¿Sabían que Yukiho-san, una de las integrantes de AriYu es hermana de Honoka-chan de µ's?

Los ojos de esa chica Amami brillaron al decirlo. Anju asintió sonriendo, ganándose la misma mirada fría que yo había recibido segundos atrás por parte de Tsubasa. Nuestro manager miró a Amami-san.

– ¿Conoces a Honoka-san?

–Eh… sí. La conocí en el campamento de actuación. Se ha convertido en una muy querida amiga. Hicimos una obra juntas y todo.

–En el campamento –repitió nuestro manager en voz baja y miró a Tsubasa. Antes de que preguntara algo, yo intervine.

–Bueno… las chicas de µ's son nuestras amigas, al igual que AriYu. Incluso tenemos una buena relación con su manager. Nosotras… no sé, podríamos hablar con ellas.

– ¡¿De verdad?! Ay gracias, gracias, gracias…

Me hizo reír la reacción de esa chica. Noté que Anju también reía y Tsubasa nos miraba fríamente con los puños apretados. Nuestro manager parece que también lo notó. El joven productor se puso de pie y Amami lo imitó. Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

–Estaré esperando entonces su llamada Takatsuki-san, y gracias una vez más por recibirnos en esta reunión.

–Fue un placer conocerlas –dijo Amami sonriendo.

Takatsuki-san se puso de pie y los acompañó hasta la salida. Tsubasa entonces se quitó las gafas y la peluca y nos encaró con mucha molestia levantándose de su silla.

– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes, Eh?

–Tsu… espera…

–No entendieron quién es esa bruja. Es la que me está quitando a Honki, y ustedes la tratan como un si fuera un ángel.

–Tsubasa cálmate primero –le dije con molestia parándome yo también. Tsubasa apenas me llegaba al pecho.

– ¿Qué me calme? Erena esa tipa es la que se está trayendo abajo mi relación. No me pidas…

–Ella no es la que se está trayendo abajo nada enana, son tus estúpidos celos enfermizos. Pensé que había quedado claro ayer.

–Tsu, respira por favor. Estás muy alterada.

–An… es que… verla aquí… a esa mujer… hablando de mi Honoka.

Tsubasa comenzó a llorar. Anju rápidamente la abrazó y la acurrucó en su pecho. Yo lancé un suspiro molesto y le acaricié la cabeza. Escuchamos pasos acercándose, así que las tres nos acomodamos nuevamente en nuestros asientos, Tsubasa secándose los ojos. Takatsuki-san entró y tiró la puerta con fuerza.

–Kira, ¿qué demonios está pasando? –Directo y conciso, se dirigió a Tsubasa que trataba de no mirarlo. Golpeó la mesa para llamar nuestra atención. Anju y yo nos miramos pero no nos atrevimos a intervenir, no en ese momento–. Estoy esperando una respuesta señorita.

–No pasa nada –dijo Tsubasa entre dientes. Nuestro manager rio de forma molesta.

–No pasa nada, ¿crees que soy idiota? Quiero saber de qué conoces a la señorita Amami y que pasó para que te comportes de esa manera.

–Takatsuki-san…

–No te metas Yuuki. No vas a defenderla como siempre haces. Ahora, quiero escuchar que tienes que decir Kira.

–Ya le dije que no tengo que decirle nada. Lo que… lo que suceda con esa chica es asunto mío, personal.

–Tsu… –dijo Anju mordiendo su labio. Yo solo levanté la mano y le di un golpe a Tsubasa en la cabeza.

Todos me miraron. Crucé los brazos y puse mi gesto más serio, más molesto, mientras tomaba aire para hablar.

–Si sucede algo Takatsuki-san, y se lo diré aunque está idiota me deje de hablar.

–Erena no te atrevas.

–Tsubasa, por un demonio. Ya estoy cansada de tu actitud. Acepta de una vez que es tu culpa lo que pasó y no nos traigas problemas donde no los hay. Madura un poco, que ya tienes veintitrés años, por todos los dioses.

Fue por un segundo, pero pude ver que me había pasado. Mi mejilla ardía por completo y sentí las lágrimas acumularse en la comisura de mis ojos. Tsubasa temblaba, su mano a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, abierta y roja, del golpe que me había dado. Anju solo atinó a cubrirse la boca con sus manos.

–Kira… Todo…

Tsubasa salió corriendo de la sala, a pesar de que Anju y Takatsuki-san la llamaron para detenerla. Yo me acaricié la mejilla que dolía mucho. Un silencio algo incómodo se formó en la sala. Anju se levantó y se acercó a mí.

–Ere-chan…

–Creo que… creo que me pasé…

– ¿Qué fue eso Todo? Las he visto pelear en el pasado, pero llegar a esto, es la primera vez que lo veo.

–Señor Takatsuki –dijo Anju y suspiró con tristeza–. Tsubasa tiene un pequeño problema personal, y lo quiere mantener así. No es que no confíe en usted, pero… es complicado de explicarlo.

– ¿Involucra a Kousaka Honoka? –Anju y yo nos miramos con sorpresa. Él suspiró–. ¿Creen que no lo sé? De verdad debo tener cara de bobo para que lo piensen.

– ¿Sabe lo de Tsu y Hono-chan?

–Desde hace un tiempo, sí. Creo que desde la navidad del año pasado. A pesar de que ustedes trataron de ocultármelo, debo decir que deben trabajar en sus mentiras. Además… cuando esa chica Amami mencionó a Kousaka… no sé cómo decirlo, sentí un cambio en Tsubasa.

Me mordí el labio. Debía pensar que nuestro manager ya lo sabía. Ahora… por eso, había herido a mi mejor amiga. Suspiré y me dejé caer en la silla. Anju se sentó en el brazo de la silla y me abrazó.

–No preguntaré nada más acerca de esto. Pero espero que soluciones el problema que se acaba de crear Todo. Tienen ensayo en la tarde, presentación el jueves y entrevista el sábado. No pueden estar distanciadas.

–Lo… lo intentaré. Pero…

– ¿Pero?

–Lo solucionaremos señor. No se preocupe –intervino Anju. El asintió y recogió los documentos en la mesa. Se acercó a la puerta.

–Como Tsubasa no está, se levanta la reunión. Y por favor… cuando lo solucionen, me llaman. Voy a tener unas serias palabras con esa niña. Las relaciones personales se quedan fuera del trabajo.

Se marchó y nos dejó solas. Me acaricié una vez más la mejilla y me mordí el labio. Anju suspiró y tomó mi mano, separándola de mi rostro. No quería mirarla a la cara, pero ella con su otra mano me tomó el mentón y me obligó a verla.

–Ere-chan…

–Lo siento. Pero ya estaba molesta An. Tsubasa… debe reaccionar. Pero creo que lo hice de la forma incorrecta.

–No lo sabías amor. No sabías que Takatsuki-san ya sabía lo de Tsu y Hono-chan. Si lo hubiéramos sabido, Tsu tal vez le hubiera dicho lo que pasaba.

Asentí y dejé salir unas lágrimas. Anju las secó con sus dedos y me besó la frente. Suspiré y la miré a los ojos.

– ¿Y ahora?

–Intentemos llamarla. Si no nos responde, vamos a buscarla. No pudo ir muy lejos. Además… puede que salga algo bueno de esto.

– ¿Qué?

–Que vaya a buscar a Hono-chan para que la consuele. Digo… si fuera yo, lo haría.

–Espero que sí. Que valga de algo… An… Ahora vas conmigo a Gamers. Tendré que sacar algún regalo de los que le gustan a la enana.

Anju comenzó a reír y asintió con fuerza.

* * *

 **Bueno, un poco más de la relación de estas tres chicas. Creo que Erena fue algo dura con la pequeña. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Irá Tsubasa a buscar a Honoka? ¿Se perdonaran? ¿Amami solo ve a Honoka como amiga?**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy y dejen comentarios. Saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sonreí mientras terminaba de arreglar mi cabello frente al espejo, desde donde podía ver a mi hermosa esposa que terminaba de vestirse con un bello vestido azul. Umi siempre había preferido esa ropa, una que la cubriera, que no quedara corta y que la hiciera ver bonita.

Ella seguro sintió que la miraba porque lanzó una pequeña mirada a mi reflejo y sonrió con sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que me hizo sonreír.

–Eres mala Kotori –dijo y se giró para que no la viera terminar de cerrar el cierre de su vestido. Solté una carcajada y me levanté de la silla.

–Es imposible que no pueda verte Umi-chan, eres tan hermosa.

La abracé y terminé de subir el cierre. Ella se mordió el labio y me besó lentamente. Nos separamos y ella miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche.

–Ya es tarde. Creo que vamos a llegar justas de tiempo.

–Lo siento Umi-chan, pero mamá se ofreció a llevarnos, como tiene una reunión cerca de allí. No le podía decir que no.

–No te preocupes Kotori, no lo decía por eso. Sabes que soy demasiado perfeccionista y… –suspiró–. Debo cambiar un poco, ¿verdad?

–Si cambias, ya no serás mi querida esposa.

La besé. Ella sonrió. Escuchamos un claxon fuera de nuestra casa. Esa era mi madre. Umi comenzó a reír y las dos comenzamos a correr por la casa, buscando nuestros abrigos, nuestros bolsos y las llaves de la casa. Umi salió y recibió el abrazo de mi madre, que nos esperaba fuera del auto. Yo cerré la puerta de la casa y me giré. Mamá me sonrió.

–Buenos días mi amor. Disculpa que llegue tan tarde.

–Tranquila mamá. No hay problema, tampoco vamos tan mal de tiempo. Te puedo asegurar que Honoka-chan llega tarde.

Las tres reímos y subimos al auto. Yo me senté al lado de mamá mientras Umi-chan se sentaba atrás. Íbamos charlando sobre el desfile de modas, contándole todo lo que había pasado a mi mamá, y logrando unos lindos sonrojos en mi esposa. Mamá la felicitó por haberse atrevido y eso hizo que Umi-chan se sintiera orgullosa.

Llegamos al edificio de nuestra empresa. Bajamos del auto y nos despedimos de mamá. Justo cuando ella ya se marchaba, escuchamos una alegre voz que cruzaba la calle.

–¡Umi-chan!

Una mancha naranja saltó sobre Umi-chan que sonrió ampliamente. Era Rin-chan que la abrazaba con fuerza. Hanayo-chan sonrió cuando llegó a mi lado.

–Buenos días Kotori-chan.

–Buenos días Hanayo-chan.

–Hanayo, saludos –dijo Umi-chan con una sonrisa, soltando a Rin-chan que me sonrió.

–Hola Umi-chan. Veo que no vamos tan retrasadas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo en que venimos a una reunión que nos tomó algo de tiempo prepararnos.

–A nosotras igual –dijo Umi-chan y miró hacia el edificio–. Hace ya bastante que vinimos aquí por primera vez.

Asentimos y las cuatro entramos al edificio. Comenzamos a recibir saludos de trabajadores del lugar y la chica de la recepción ya nos tenía listos los gafetes con nuestros nombres. Los habían hecho para cuando teníamos que estar en el edificio, una petición de Fumiko-chan.

Subimos al ascensor y llegamos al piso ocho. Al salir notamos que ya Nico-chan junto a Maki-chan estaban sentadas en las sillas al lado de la sala y que frente a ellas estaban Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan. Nos acercamos a ellas.

–Llegan tarde –dijo Nico-chan con los brazos cruzados. Todas reímos.

–Lo sentimos Nico-chan –dije y las demás asentimos. Rin-chan se lanzó sobre ella.

–Nico-chan, es muy temprano para estar tan amargada nya. Se te está pasando el carácter de Maki-chan nya.

–O te callas, o te lanzo por la ventana Rin –dijo Maki-chan sin despegar la vista de un enorme libro que tenía en su regazo. Rin-chan se mordió el labio. Miré hacia todos lados.

–¿Honoka-chan no ha llegado?

–Te equivocas Kotori –dijo Nozomi mirándome con una sonrisa–. Honochi fue la primera en llegar junto a Yukiho, pero las dos y Arichi se fueron a la cafetería. Ya la conoces.

–Me sorprende que Honoka pueda mantener la figura con lo tanto que come pan –dijo Umi-chan algo molesta. Todas reímos. En eso se abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Fumiko nos miró.

–Veo que ya llegaron todas. Bien, antes que nada, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, necesito hablar con ustedes primero.

Umi-chan se mordió el labio y me miró. Suspiré y las dos entramos a la sala con la mirada de las demás en nuestras espaldas. Fumiko miró una última vez a las demás y cerró con seguro la puerta. Se dirigió al lugar donde había un montón de hojas y carpetas y se sentó. Umi-chan me ayudó a sentarme al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó a mi lado. Fumiko suspiró y nos miró fijamente.

–Supongo que saben por qué quiero hablar con ustedes.

–¿Es por lo del desfile, verdad? –preguntó mi esposa. Fumiko asintió.

– ¿En que estaban pensando chicas, de verdad?

–Fumiko, fue una emergencia, de verdad. Kotori te lo explicó por mensaje.

–Pudo ser por lo que fuera Umi-chan, pero ustedes no pueden tomar esas decisiones así. Kotori tiene el permiso de la empresa para realizar esa actividad, pero tú no Umi. Y aparecer como modelo en mitad de un desfile, sin el conocimiento de nosotros, no nos deja muy bien parados.

–La culpa fue mía Fumiko-chan –dije en tono bajo–. Yo fui la que le pidió a Umi-chan que desfilara.

–Y no hay nada malo en que lo haya hecho, Kotori, pero recuerden que ustedes son la imagen de una empresa.

–Lo… lo sabemos Fumiko… de verdad, lo sentimos –Umi-chan unió sus manos sobre la mesa he hizo una reverencia. Yo la imité. Fumiko suspiró.

–Chicas… Ayer busqué la información del desfile para ver cómo les había ido y lo primero que veo es esto –y levantó la fotografía de Umi-chan con una sonrisa. Umi-chan sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Fumiko suspiró y guardó la fotografía en una carpeta. Miré a mi esposa que me devolvió la mirada, mas no dijimos nada–. Desde ayer en la mañana, los teléfonos de la empresa estan recibiendo llamadas de agencias de modelos, de empresas organizadoras de desfiles y de revistas. Tu imagen, Umi-chan ha causado gran revuelo.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí. Incluso hemos recibido unas llamadas internacionales. Incluso ya hay varios diarios intentando conseguir una entrevista contigo Umi-chan.

Sonreí y miré a Umi-chan que no lucía muy alegre, y yo podía entender por qué. La abracé y ella me miró.

–Mi amor, no te preocupes por eso. De verdad.

–Pero mi pajarito… ahora me han visto… todo el mundo…

–Y han visto lo hermosa que eres.

Umi-chan sonrojó pero la besé despacio y eso la hizo sonreír. Fumiko sonrió también y sacó unas hojas de otra carpeta. Regresó la mirada a nosotras.

–Pero eso también es malo Kotori.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté sin entender mientras tomaba la mano de Umi-chan. Ella también lucía extrañada.

–Es cierto que hemos recibido muchas llamadas… he incluso en nuestra página web también hay muchos lindos mensajes para ti Umi… pero, muchos mensajes son negativos.

– ¿Negativos? –dijo Umi-chan en un susurro.

–Sí. Tengo algunos aquí, pero preferiría que no los leyeras. Sabes que muchos fans… bueno, quieren que las idols… se mantengan puras, que se vean como chicas angelicales y dulces, y bueno…

–Yo lo arruiné… arruiné mi imagen.

Umi-chan se mordió el labio y tomó las hojas que Fumiko había colocado en la mesa. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a leer los mensajes. Con solo leer el primero, donde le decían "cualquiera" a mi esposa, me comencé a sentir molesta. Le quité las hojas a Umi-chan que me miró sorprendida, y las rompí, logrando una sonrisa en Fumiko.

–Kotori... ¿Qué haces?

–No leas eso Umi-chan. No lo leas, que no vale la pena.

Umi-chan me miró y yo le sonreí. Ella dibujó una linda sonrisa y asintió despacio. Fumiko sacó otras hojas y nos miró fijamente.

–Kotori, mi jefatura me ha indicado que debo tomar acciones con ustedes y en dado caso, aplicarles una sanción.

–Aceptaremos la que sea Fumiko. Fue nuestro error.

–Lo sé Umi-chan, pero aun así, ya alguien cargó con la responsabilidad por lo que ustedes solo serán advertidas, y sancionadas económicamente, pero no las suspenderemos.

–¿Quién? –preguntamos las dos sorprendidas. Fumiko sonrió.

–Tu maestro Kotori. Jean Pierre Toussaint. Hablé con él ayer, y me indicó que fue culpa suya el pedirle a Umi-chan que participara del desfile sin comunicármelo a mí o a la agencia. Indicó que para los próximos desfiles, pedirá la autorización para usar a las nueve musas en ellos.

Fumiko comenzó a reír a carcajadas, bajando todo el tono serio de la reunión. Umi-chan me miró y me abrazó. Le besé la frente y miré a Fumiko que firmaba las dos hojas, que supongo eran nuestras sanciones. Nos las colocó frente a nosotras para que las firmáramos.

–Ahora. Si vuelven a hacer eso o cualquier otra cosa parecida, no podré evitar una sanción más fuerte, ni invocando a la mismita diosa Amateratsu. ¿Quedó claro? –Asentimos. Fumiko se levantó para abrirle a las demás. Antes de hacerlo nos miró–. Y Umi-chan, me alegra mucho que hayas desfilado, eso te volverá a dar la confianza que antes tenías, y además, lucías muy hermosa. Eso sí… prepárate para una vida un poco más agitada con la prensa y los fans.

Umi-chan volvió a sonrojar, lo que me hizo reír. Fumiko abrió y puso su gesto serio. Todas estaban pegadas a la puerta, pero eso era algo inútil. Esa sala de reuniones aislaba el sonido y no se podía escuchar nada fuera de ella. Nuestras amigas nos miraron y luego mirando a Fumiko-chan.

–Pueden pasar, para comenzar la reunión.

Todas entraron, pero cuando lo iban a hacer Arisa-chan y Yukiho-chan, Fumiko las detuvo, llamando la atención de todas.

–Chicas, es una reunión de µ's. La reunión de ustedes es más tarde.

–Eh… yo les pedí que vinieran Fumiko –dijo Honoka-chan en voz alta.

–Lo siento Honoka, pero son las reglas. No se mezcla información de los grupos a menos que vayan a trabajar en un proyecto conjunto. Y ni aunque sean hermanas.

Miró a las dos chicas que asintieron y se quedaron fuera. Fumiko cerró la puerta y regresó a su lugar. Honoka-chan se había sentado a mi lado, y al lado de ella se sentó Eli-chan. Al lado de Fumiko, a su derecha, se habían sentado Nico-chan, Maki-chan y Nozomi-chan. Al otro lado, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan. Fumiko suspiró.

–Buenos días chicas. Gracias a todas por venir –y miró a Maki-chan que hizo una leve reverencia–. El motivo de la reunión ya lo conocen la mayoría.

–Todas lo sabemos Fumiko, no te preocupes. Ayer… no reunimos y las chicas nos pusieron al corriente de lo que sucede.

–Bien Eli, eso me ahorra una larga y cansada explicación –sacó nueve carpetas–. Oficialmente les hago entrega del documento que ya leyeron.

Tomamos la carpeta que ella nos pasaba. Umi-chan rápidamente la abrió y comenzó a leer en silencio. Tanto ella como yo, incluso Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan solo sabíamos del contenido de la nota por lo que nos habían dicho nuestras amigas el día anterior. Fumiko anotó algo en el gran libro en el que estaba escribiendo y continuó hablando.

–Bien, ahora ya es de su conocimiento que la situación de µ's no es la mejor, y que la presidencia nos está solicitando que busquemos una manera de mejorar esto. Como le dije ayer a Maki-chan, las acciones que se proponen ahí no serán tomadas en cuenta, por lo menos no de mi parte o de mi jefatura.

–Pero si no hay una mejora Fumiko, sí podrían tomarse, ¿verdad? –dijo Maki-chan. Fumiko negó.

–Ya te dije Maki-chan, no se piensa terminar con un proyecto como el de ustedes. Así que quítate de tu cabeza esa idea. Y esto va para todas –y miró a Umi-chan.

–Pero Fumiko… –comenzó Nico-chan con su habitual tono rudo– Si algo no funciona… es normal que…

Fumiko levantó la mano y evitó que Nico-chan terminara de hablar. Eso nos sorprendió a todas. Fumiko suspiró.

–Nico, chicas… de verdad. Crean en mis palabras, por favor. No quiero que se agobien con eso. Es verdad que en la mesa directiva hay personas que no quieren este proyecto, incluso asesores que desearían nunca haber firmado un contrato con µ's, pero el CEO confía en él, así como mi jefe y yo.

Nico-chan se mordió el labio y miró a las demás. Se produjo un silencio bastante largo e incómodo. Nozomi-chan sonrió.

–Está bien Fumiko. Dejaremos ese tema de lado. Y si no lo hacen, yo me encargaré de castigarlas con un Washi Washi Máximo.

Todas estallamos en carcajadas. Fumiko asintió y acomodó los documentos restantes frente a ella. Entrelazó sus manos sobre ellos y suspiró.

–Bien, dejando eso claro, ahora les hablaré de la reunión que mantuve ayer con Hideko y Mika.

–Fumiko –dijo Honoka-chan levantando la mano–. ¿Por qué ellas no están aquí?

–Como sabes Honoka, Hideko y Mika no son empleadas a tiempo completo como manager, y solo me ayudan cuando las agendas se me descontrolan. Mika hoy tiene que atender un evento e Hideko está haciendo una entrevista para nuestra revista.

–Vaya… estan bastante ocupadas –dije sonriendo. Fumiko asintió.

–Bien, decía que ayer me reuní con ellas para ver qué soluciones podría darles para mejorar su situación en el ranking y en las ventas de… ¿sí Honoka?

Honoka-chan había vuelto a levantar la mano. Cuando recibió la atención de Fumiko, nos miró a todas y se puso de pie. Eso llamó la atención de nuestra manager.

–Fumiko, como líder de µ's y en representación de las chicas, queríamos decirte algo. Ayer… bueno, ya sabemos que puede ser lo que esté afectando, o bueno, lo que está… lo que no nos está ayudando. Perdimos nuestra esencia.

–Perdona Honoka, no te entendí.

–Yo te explico Fumiko, si Honoka me lo permite.

–Claro Eli-chan –y se sentó. Eli-chan se puso de pie y suspiró.

–Ayer… dos fanáticas de µ's nos hicieron una observación que fue bastante sincera y clara. Lo que hemos hecho no se parece en nada a lo que µ's de verdad es. Las canciones, las coreografías, el vestuario… no son los que µ's haría. Sabemos que es el trabajo de profesionales en sus áreas pero… ellas tienen razón, no son de µ's.

–En la preparatoria –comenzó a decir Maki-chan jugando con su cabello– cuando éramos solo School Idols, el trabajo de todas fue lo que nos llevó lejos, lo sabes mejor que nadie Fumiko.

–Las canciones eran escritas por todas, no solo Umi –dijo Nico-chan con una sonrisa–. Las coreografías las pensábamos entre todas. La música la componíamos entre todas. Los trajes los hacíamos entre todas.

Fumiko sonrió y se recostó mejor en su silla. Rin-chan levantó la mano.

–Rin no se siente bien cantando las nuevas canciones, porque no son de Rin, no son de sus amigas nya. Rin quiere las lindas letras hechas por Umi-chan… o las pegajosas melodías de Maki-chan. Rin quiere bailar con energía… los detallados pasos de Eli-chan.

–Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba –dijo Fumiko–. ¿Y supongo que esas dos fans tan sinceras fueron el dúo AriYu, verdad?

Asentimos todas. Fumiko rio y anotó algo en su libro. Asintió para ella y nos miró.

–Honoka… ¿cuál es su propuesta?

–Eh… bueno… queremos… queremos hacer una nueva canción, como antes. Y que ese sea nuestro nuevo sencillo. ¿Se puede?

–Bueno… ustedes ya tienen un equipo de trabajo detrás.

– ¿Y qué les parece esto? –dijo Nozomi-chan con una sonrisa–. Que Umi-chan haga la letra de la canción y Makichi la música, solo la melodía base, y que eso lo revisen los compositores. Qué Kotori-chan haga el diseño de los vestuarios, pero que los confeccionen aquí. Que Elichi planee la coreografía y sea aprobada por nuestra coreógrafa.

–No me parece una mala idea. Podría hablarlo con Hideko y Mika y luego hacerle la consulta a mi jefe.

Todas nos miramos con una sonrisa en la cara. Fumiko anotó algo más y regresó a su pose con las manos entrelazadas. Nos miró.

–Eso era todo lo que me iban a decir –Honoka-chan asintió–. Bien. Me parece una linda propuesta y me gusta ver que siguen lo que sus fans dicen. Eso es en esencia lo que hace grande a un grupo musical –Todas asentimos. Hanayo-chan levantó su mano.

–An… antes de que te interrumpiéramos… ibas a decirnos algo de lo que hablaste con Mika e Hideko ayer.

–Ah… eso. Bueno con la propuesta que ustedes me acaban de dar, creo que no hace falta que les digas las cosas raras que pensamos las tres.

–Rin quiere oírlas nya. Quiere saber que pensaron nuestras amigas nya.

–A mí también me interesa escucharlo Fumiko –dijo Eli-chan con una sonrisa. Fumiko sonrió y asintió despacio.

–Está bien, está bien. Hideko y Mika pensaron en algunas soluciones… –sacó unas hojas de una carpeta–. Por ejemplo… Mika dice que podrían grabar un videoclip de uno de sus sencillos, ya que piensa que tal vez vendieron poco por falta de eso.

–Bueno… eso es verdad. Nuestros únicos videos son los que cantamos durante los Love Live –miró a Eli-chan– y el que secretamente Elichi grabó del primer Live de µ's.

Eli-chan se sonrojó pero todas reímos. Rin-chan levantó la mano.

–Rin cree que deberíamos hacer el video de la canción nueva que hagamos… no de las otras.

–Concuerdo con Rin-chan, Fumiko-chan –dije con una sonrisa–. Ya las canciones pasadas… pues no vale la pena.

–¿Entonces si les parece la idea de los videos?

–Claro, es lo que todos los grupos hacen –dijo Nico-chan con aire de suficiencia. Maki-chan soltó un suspiro molesto pero rio levemente.

–Ok… bueno. Mika también propuso que si podían cantar canciones individuales, o en dúos, o en tríos. Ella cree que pueden aprovechar las capacidades vocales de todas.

Nos miramos las nueve. Eso era algo que no nos pasaba por la cabeza. Honoka-chan sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de la silla.

–Eso me parece increíble. Sería… fabuloso. Se imaginan. Yo cantando con Eli-chan una canción. O una con Maki-chan.

–Rin quiere cantar una con Nozomi-chan nya. O una con Kayo-chin y Maki-chan.

–Yo quisiera cantar una con mi Umi-chan –dije y le tomé la mano.

–¡Oigan! –habló fuertemente Maki-chan–. Sí, muy bonito, pero ¿quién escribirá las canciones? No pensaran dejárselas todas a Umi.

–Eso es sencillo Makichi… las escribimos todas. Ya lo dijo Nicochi antes, es un trabajo de todas.

Fumiko parecía sorprendida. Anotó muchas cosas en su libro y nos miró cuando el bullicio comenzó a cesar.

–Yo dije que tal vez ustedes podrían usar más las redes sociales. No sé, hacerse un perfil en twitter o Instagram, abrir un blog en Line, participar del blog de la empresa.

– ¿No crees que sería peligroso? –preguntó Eli-chan–. Digo, los fans podrían escribirnos cosas malas.

–A mí me parece buena idea –dijo Nico-chan con suficiencia–. Yo tengo un blog y recibo muchas cosas bonitas de mis fans.

– ¿Tienes un blog Nicochi? ¿Por qué no lo sabíamos?

–Porque no se me ocurrió decirles. La única que lo sabía es Maki. Miren…

Colocó su móvil frente a nosotras y sonrió. Salía un enorme conejo rosa en la cabecera y el blog se llamaba "Nico-Nico-Nii". La imagen de la nota era de Nico-chan y Maki-chan en un lugar, parecía una cafetería.

– ¿De cuándo es esa entrada Nico-chan? –preguntó Hanayo-chan con emoción en su rostro. Nico-chan sonrió más.

–Del sábado, en la cafetería del Hospital.

Todas nos miramos, a excepción de Maki-chan que jugaba con su cabello, pero estaba sonrojada. Miré a Fumiko.

–Creo que yo lo haré. Me haré una cuenta en alguna red.

–Yo no soy muy buena con esas cosas, yo creo que paso –dijo Eli-chan. Nozomi-chan le tomó el brazo.

–Tranquila Elichi… puedo ayudarte. Incluso Nicochi podría decirnos cómo hacerlo. ¿Verdad Nicochi?

Nico-chan asintió y todas sonreímos. Fumiko siguió y acomodó otra página.

–Bueno… Hideko propuso… –nos miró fijamente–. Que hicieran un calendario para el otro año. Uno de playa. Dice que muchos fans masculinos lo comprarían sin dudar.

–¡ESO NO! –gritó Umi-chan escandalizada, poniéndose de pie–. ¡Eso es muy vergonzoso!

–Mira quien lo dice. La que salió modelando una blusa transparente y sin sostén en un desfile internacional –dijo Nico-chan. Noté que Maki-chan quiso detenerla.

–Eso… eso… –se sonrojó y se sentó algo acongojada. Yo me molesté con Nico-chan y me puse de pie.

–Nico-chan, chicas… creo que ya está bueno de molestar a Umi-chan. Ya no hace gracia.

–Kotori tiene razón Nico. Además, debemos respetar a nuestra compañera.

Eli-chan había hablado con tono serio. Nico-chan lanzó un suspiro y se recostó a la silla. Hanayo-chan levantó la mano tímidamente.

–Yo… yo creo que no es una mala idea la del calendario.

–¡Kayo-chin!

–Digo… muchos grupos femeninos lo hacen. Incluso… podríamos grabar el proceso y ponerlo como un extra al calendario.

–Así habla una empresaria –dijo Honoka-chan con una sonrisa. Fumiko le asintió.

–Hanayo-chan tiene razón –dijo Nozomi-chan–. Además, somos muy bonitas y todas tenemos un lindo cuerpo. Lucirlo un poco no hace mal. Además… ya somos mayores de edad.

–Sigo pensando que es muy vergonzoso.

–Vamos Umi-chan –dijo Honoka-chan mirando a Umi-chan a los ojos y tomando sus manos sobre mi regazo–. Eres de las más bonitas, y siempre te han quedado bien los trajes de baño. Además Kotori-chan te puede hacer uno que te haga lucir mucho.

–Son doce fotografías –dijo Maki-chan casi en un susurro, pero todas la miramos–. Sería una de cada una, y tres grupales.

–Y faltarían las portadas –dijo Nico-chan.

–Me parece una buena idea –Fumiko-chan anotó en su cuaderno–. Pero deberían hacerlo pronto. Ya casi se acaba el año.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Honoka-chan soltó las manos de Umi-chan y rápidamente abrió su bolso, sacando su móvil, ante la mirada molesta de nuestra manager. Miró el número en la pantalla y se levantó.

–Lo siento Fumiko… voy a atender la llamada afuera.

Salió corriendo y abrió la puerta, perdiéndose unos segundos después detrás de ella. Fumiko lanzó un suspiró y volvió a mirarnos.

–Bueno… regresando al tema… Si están de acuerdo con lo del calendario, podríamos viajar más al sur y hacer las fotos allá. ¿Les parecería? ¿No sé, Numazu?

–Creo que no estaría mal. Aún no hace tanto frío, y solo está nevando en el norte –dijo Eli-chan.

–Umi-chan… ¿aceptas la idea del calendario? –le preguntó Nozomi-chan. Umi-chan me miró y se mordió el labio.

–Solo si… solo si puedo usar un traje de baño de una sola pieza.

Todas reímos. Fumiko-chan anotó algo más cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Honoka-chan se mordía el labio y traía una expresión algo triste. Todas lo notamos, incluso Yukiho-chan que se asomaba por la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

–Honoka… ¿sucede algo? –ella negó. Suspiré.

–Honoka-chan. ¿Quién te llamó?

–Anju –dijo en un susurro, sentándose a mi lado nuevamente.

–¿Y para que te llamó Anju?

–Eh… bueno… dice que…

– ¿Honoka? –dijo Umi-chan en un susurro.

–Erena y Tsubasa discutieron, algo fuerte y Tsubasa se fue y no pueden localizarla. Anju pensó que estaría conmigo.

– ¿Pelearon? –Dijo Fumiko con una ceja levantada–. ¿Sabes por qué?

–Supongo que… por mí.

Eli-chan iba a hablar pero Yukiho-chan, que había evitado que la puerta se cerrara entró y se acercó a Honoka-chan, seguida de Arisa-chan. Le colocó las manos en los hombros.

–Hermana, creo que deberías decirles a todas lo que pasó en el campamento.

Honoka-chan asintió y nos comenzó a relatar lo sucedido en el mes y medio que duró en ese campamento de actuación en el que participó. Todas teníamos una expresión de sorpresa y de tristeza por ella. Cuando terminó, lanzó un pesado suspiro y se mordió el labio. Hanayo-chan sacó un pañuelo y se le dio, logrando una leve sonrisa en nuestra amiga. Todas nos miramos. Maki-chan se enderezó en la silla.

–Por eso actuabas extraña ayer cuando mencionamos a Tsubasa.

–Yo no creí que podría llegar a pegarte nya –dijo Rin-chan sorprendida. Umi-chan puso una expresión molesta.

–Esa chica me va a escuchar cuando la vea. Es cierto que a veces dan ganas de golpearte Honoka, pero no por algo que no hiciste.

–Técnicamente –dijo Nozomi-chan– si lo hizo Umi-chan. Honochi besó a la otra niña.

–Pero era una obra de teatro Nozomi –dijo Eli-chan–. No debería reaccionar así. Yo también intercambiare unas palabras con esa chica cuando la vea.

–Se están escuchando –dijo Nico-chan algo molesta–. Honoka ya es mayorcita para defenderse, no necesita de tantas madres defendiéndola.

Todas miramos a Nico-chan con algo de molestia, pero Fumiko suspiró llamando nuestra atención.

–Ya basta. Los asuntos personales quedan por fuera. Además… comparto lo que dijo Nico. Es un problema entre Honoka y Tsubasa, ¿verdad Honoka?

Honoka-chan asintió algo triste. Fumiko miró a Yukiho-chan y a Arisa-chan que entendieron sin palabras y salieron de la sala. Honoka se volvió a sentar a la par mía y yo le tomé la mano. Ella me miró. Me acerqué a ella y le susurré.

–Yo también tengo cosas que decirle a Tsubasa.

Las dos reímos y la abracé. Fumiko suspiró y nos miró una vez más.

–Bueno, creo que ya tenemos cosas que hacer, lo que nos queda en definir tiempos y esas cosas. Por cierto… –pero no continuó porque nuevamente el móvil de Honoka-chan comenzó a sonar. Ella lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Eli-chan se acercó a ella, igual que yo. Pude ver la fotografía de Tsubasa en la pantalla con una linda sonrisa.

–Honoka-chan –dije pero ella temblaba. Eli-chan le quitó el teléfono y puso el altavoz.

– ¿Hola? –dijo la voz dudosa de Tsubasa en la línea. Honoka-chan nos miró.

–Eh… Tsu…

–Honoka… no… no voy a poder reunirme contigo. Disculpa… ya… ya hablaremos luego.

–Tsu espera… ¿Dónde estás? Tsu…

–Lo siento Honoka… luego te llamo –y terminó la llamada. Se formó un silencio sepulcral. Eli-chan tomó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Honoka-chan que lo tomó apenas consciente de ello. Yo la toqué despacio.

–Honoka-chan… ¿estás bien?

Honoka-chan me miró y luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos cayendo sobre la mesa.

* * *

 **Bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza no solo de esta sino de todas las historias. Aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo, la reunión con Fumiko. ¿Creen que las opciones que van a intentar funcionen? ¿Ya vieron donde podrían ir a tomar las fotos? ¿Dónde creen que puede estar Tsubasa?**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo y lo comenten. Saludos.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lancé un enorme suspiró cuando terminé de bajar del taxi y miré el viejo y feo edificio frente a mí. Aún no sabía por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, por qué estaba ahí, sin disfraces, sin máscaras, estaba tal cuál era yo. El chofer del taxi me miraba, esperando que yo soltara la puerta para cerrar y marcharse, pero por alguna extraña razón, tenía miedo de hacerlo. Es más, tenía la intención de meterme nuevamente al vehículo y regresar a mi agencia.

–Señorita, ¿sucede algo?

Sacudí la cabeza para salir de mi ensimismamiento y miré al hombre que me miraba preocupado. Le negué despacio y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

–Gracias por traerme.

Cerré la puerta y regresé la mirada al edificio mientras el taxi se alejaba. Era un edificio de cuatro pisos, donde el que más llamaba la atención era el tercero, con el número 765 hecho con cinta adhesiva. Me mordí el labio. Esto era completamente diferente a lo que yo me imaginaba. Mi agencia estaba ubicada en un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, de más de trece pisos de alto, con un acabado impecable, profesional. Incluso las oficinas de Honki eran increíbles, a pesar de ser una agencia más pequeña que la mía, pero esto me parecía un mal chiste.

Comencé a notar que algunas personas me miraban y murmuraban entre ellas. Fue cuando recordé que estaba en mitad de la acera sin mi disfraz, que había dejado en la sala de reuniones cuando salí corriendo de ahí luego de pegarle a Erena.

Antes de que las personas comenzaran a preguntarme, avancé con decisión hacia la puerta de ese edificio y entré rápidamente. Cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella. Por unos segundos permanecí en ella esperando que alguien la empujara para seguirme pero no fue así.

–Eh… Buenas, disculpa, ¿se te ofrece algo?

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, al ver que estaba en una tienda. Una señora me miraba detrás del mostrador con un rostro asustado. Me separé de un salto de la puerta e hice una reverencia.

–Lo siento mucho. Lo siento por entrar así.

–No te preocupes. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Alguien te está siguiendo?

–Eh… –enredé mi dedo en mi cabello, como lo hacía Anju–. No, no sucede nada. Gracias por preocuparse.

–Bueno… si tú lo dices. ¿Buscas algo?

Miré la tienda. Esto no tenía relación con una agencia de Idols. Me mordí el labio y seguí mirando alrededor.

–Eh… –suspiré– Buscó la agencia 765 producciones. Me dieron esta dirección.

–Ah… la agencia. Estás en el lugar correcto.

– ¿De verdad? –dije mirando la tienda nuevamente. La señora comenzó a reír.

–Sí. Está en este edificio. Solo debes salir y entrar por la puerta lateral en el callejón y subir al tercer piso.

– ¿Salir? –ella asintió. Miré hacia la puerta con tono preocupado. Ella sonrió y se sonó la garganta para llamar mi atención.

–O puedes salir por esa puerta –señaló al final de la tienda–. Aunque no es la ruta oficial, haré una excepción por ti.

Me sonrojé pero asentí con una sonrisa. Compré unos caramelos como agradecimiento y salí por la puerta que ella me había indicado. Llegué a un pasillo algo desolado. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Lo saqué de mi abrigo y vi la fotografía. Otra llamada de Anju. Ya me había llamado unas diez veces, pero no le quise contestar.

Guardé el móvil y miré hacia el fondo donde estaba el ascensor. Tenía un letrero hecho a mano que decía que estaba fuera de servicio. Suspiré y comencé a subir las escaleras lentamente. Al llegar al tercer piso, solo había una puerta. En el cristal de la misma decía claramente "Agencia de Talentos 765 Producciones".

–Bien… aquí es.

Suspiré y toqué la puerta. Pude escuchar voces, muy fuertes, proviniendo del interior. Volví a tocar. Al parecer nadie me escuchaba. Toqué por tercera vez. En esta ocasión alguien me escuchó porque vi una silueta acercarse a la puerta. Una joven de cabello corto, color negro verdoso, y ojos color café asomó su rostro. Tenía un lunar debajo de su labio que la hacía ver… sexy. Al verme sonrió.

–Eh… buenos días –dije haciendo una reverencia. Ella terminó de abrir e imitó mi reverencia.

–Buenos días señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Eh… ¿está es la oficina de 765 Producciones, verdad?

–Sí, esta es. ¿Vienes a hacer una audición?

–No… –se me secó la boca– Vengo a hablar con Amami… san –añadí al final. Ella abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa.

– ¿Buscas a Haruka? Bueno… ella está fuera, tenía una reunión. ¿Eres una amiga?

Se me revolvió el estómago al escuchar eso. ¿Una amiga? Imposible. Mentí asintiendo levemente. Ella cruzó los brazos y puso su mano en su rostro, con gesto pensativo. Unos segundos después suspiró y sonrió nuevamente.

– ¿Regresará pronto? –Ella suspiró.

–Pasa. Preguntaré para ver cuánto va a tardar.

Ingresó por la puerta y yo la seguí despacio. Debo decir que si ya mi primera impresión del edificio era, por lo menos desastrosa, estar dentro de la oficina era… como decirlo… deprimente. La chica me señaló un sofá en una pequeña salita y volvió a sonreír.

–Espera aquí. Ya regreso.

Me senté y la vi entrar a la única oficina dentro de la habitación. Mientras esperaba comencé a mirar mejor el lugar. Era un sitio más o menos mediano. La salita en la que estaba tenía dos sofás, una mesita de centro y un televisor. Frente a la sala, estaba un espacio con un pequeño escritorio, una gran impresora y una enorme pizarra que cubría parte de la pared. En la pizarra habían anotados días del mes actual y en muchos de ellos aparecían nombres, todos de chicas. Pude leer "Amami" en varios de ellos. Suspiré y miré hacia otra zona. Había un librero, una mesa con cuatro sillas, llena de papeles y cosas, y a su lado, en una división, otra sala con dos sofás más grandes y una mesa de centro de vidrio.

No podía ver que había detrás de la salita, pero podía escuchar voces que provenían de ese lugar, y por el olor a comida, suponía que debía ser una pequeña cocina.

Este lugar no tenía la más remota apariencia a una empresa de Idols, pero no me había equivocado si la hermosa chica me había recibido. Unos segundos después salió de la oficina y me miró.

–Disculpa la demora. El jefe dice que no sabe cuánto van a durar en regresar.

Escuchamos la puerta y las dos nos giramos para mirar.

–Regresamos Kotori.

Cuatro chicas entraban por ella. La que venía delante, que había hablado, era una chica de gafas, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y vestía traje. Detrás de ella venía una pequeña, con una frente tan amplia como la mía, de largo cabello castaño, y brillantes y vivarachos ojos. A su lado iba otra chica, un poco más alta, de corto cabello castaño, atado con una coleta hacia la derecha. Ese detalle me recordó a Honki. Al final, detrás de ellas venía una hermosa chica, alta y de cabello corto, color morado.

–Oh, Ritsuko, que bueno que regresaste. ¿Quería hacerte una pregunta?

–Are… ¿tenemos visitas? –dijo la chica alta. Yo me sonrojé. La pequeña me miró fijamente.

– ¿Qué sucede Kotori?

Kotori. Así que la chica de cabello oscuro se llamaba Kotori, justo como Minami-san. Si ya me sentía algo molesta por estar ahí buscando a Amami, y una chica se peinaba casi igual a Honki, ahora una se llamaba como Minami-san, eso me hacía sentir peor de incómoda.

–Bueno, ¿sabes a qué hora regresa el productor y Haruka? Es que esta chica es una amiga de Haruka.

– ¿Amiga? –dijo la chica de gafas y me miró. La chica de coleta se asomó detrás de ella.

–Yo siento que la he visto en algún lado Ricchan…

–Ami, es de mala educación quedarse mirando a las personas. Vamos, ve a buscar a tu hermana. Todas vayan a comer algo.

Las tres asintieron y se metieron por el único lugar que yo no había visto, eso confirmaba que era una cocina. La chica de gafas miró a la otra chica y se acercó a mí.

– ¿Eres una amiga de Haruka?

–Eh… bueno, en realidad nos conocimos en el campamento de teatro. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

– ¿En el campamento de teatro? –dijeron las dos y se miraron. Yo suspiré y desvié la mirada. La chica de gafas se sentó frente a mí en la silla del pequeño escritorio, mientras la otra chica se alejó hacia la mesa llena de papeles.

–Disculpa la pregunta. Es que no es normal que alguien venga a nuestra oficina buscando a alguna de nuestras chicas.

– ¿Estás son las oficinas de 765 Producciones? –pregunté aún dudosa de que de verdad fueran. Ella se rascó detrás de la nunca y desvió la mirada.

–Eh… bueno, sí. Es lo que hay. Estamos en busca de un nuevo lugar para cambiarnos, pero ya no quedan buenos edificios y baratos en el centro de la ciudad. Mi nombre es Akizuki Ritsuko y soy productora de este lugar.

–Eh… Kira Tsubasa, un gusto.

–Sí. Ya lo sabía. Vocalista y líder de A-RISE.

Sonrojé pero sonreí. Ella imitó mi sonrisa. Miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia la pizarra. Regresó su mirada a mí y suspiró.

–Kotori… podrías llamar al productor.

–Ya lo estoy llamando Ritsuko.

– ¿No te importa esperar? Tal vez tienes que hacer trabajo y… –me preguntó atenta. Yo negué y sonreí.

–No se preocupe Akizuki-san, no… –suspiré y recordé lo que pasó en la reunión. Aún me dolía el haberle pegado a Erena–. No tengo que regresar a la agencia hasta la tarde.

Ella asintió y se levantó. Se dirigió a la oficina y desapareció por la puerta. La otra chica hablaba por teléfono y me miraba de reojo. Cuando terminó sonrió y se acercó a mí.

–Eh… ya vienen hacia acá. En unos minutos regresan.

–Eh… gracias, y perdón por las molestias.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Negué y ella se marchó nuevamente a la mesa a trabajar. Suspiré y entrelacé mis manos sobre mi regazo. No había notado que había un conejo de peluche en el otro sofá. Sonreí.

–Veo que ya viste a Charles Donatello 18.

Miré hacia mi lado. La chica pequeña y frentona me miraba fijamente. Se dirigió hacia el sofá y tomó al conejo. Lo abrazó. Arqueé una ceja.

– ¿Es tuyo?

–Es mi amigo. Ahora cuida la oficina en vez de acompañarme. Ya una chica de 18 años no puede andar con él por la calle. Pero… aun así lo quiero mucho.

Sonreí, pero ella no lo hizo. Su mirada se volvió más inquisitiva, haciéndome sentir incómoda.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hace una miembro de A-RISE aquí?

–Vaya… veo que también me reconociste.

–Claro. No es difícil reconocer a la competencia.

– ¿Competencia? –dije arqueando una ceja. Ella abrió más los ojos y puso cara de molestia.

–Claro, competencia. ¿O acaso no sabes a que grupo representa esta compañía?

–Eh… –me puse a pensar. A decir verdad, Erena y Anju estaban más atentas a lo que acontecía en nuestro negocio que yo. Pero algo en esa pequeña me sonaba, algo…– Ah, eres de Ryuuguu Komachi.

La chica sonrió con suficiencia y se movió el cabello sin soltar al conejo.

–Soy Minase Iori, la líder de Ryuuguu Komachi, Kira Tsubasa.

–Un placer, Minase-san. No esperaba conocerla –dije imitando el tono arrogante de voz de la niña. Ella lo notó porque frunció en entrecejo y me miró con molestia.

–Iorin… ¿Ya estás molestando a nuestra invitada?

–No se vale Iorin… por eso es que huyen todos los que vienen aquí.

Me giré para mirar quien había hablado. Casi me caigo del sofá, estaba viendo doble. Dos chicas con coleta, pero una la tenía del lado derecho –la que vi entrar junto a la niña frentona– y la otra con el cabello más largo y una coleta a la izquierda.

–Ustedes cállense. Solo estoy hablando con ella.

–Ne, Ne… ¿verdad que eres famosa? –me dijo la niña de coleta a la derecha, acercándose a mi cara. La otra la imitó.

– ¿Eres amiga de Harurun?

Retrocedí un poco, pero ellas se acercaban más a mí. Otra chica, pequeña, de cabello naranja atado en dos coletas a los lados se paró detrás de ellas.

–Ami-chan, Mami-chan, ahora son ustedes la que la van a asustar.

–Pero Yayoichi –dijo la de coleta a la izquierda–. Ami tiene razón, ella es famosa.

– ¡Ami, Mami, Iori, Yayoi, ya basta!

La mujer de gafas se había colocado detrás de todas y las miraba con molestia, con sus manos en la cintura. La pequeña frentona iba a reclamar, pero la mirada asesina que le lanzó la hizo callar. La chica alta de cabello morado se asomó acompañada de otra chica de cabello corto castaño.

– ¿Sucede algo Ritsuko-chan?

–No sucede nada Azusa, Yukiho. Lo mismo de siempre –volvió a mirar a las chicas–. Que las menores de edad siguen haciendo escándalo.

–Ricchan mala –dijo la chica de coleta a la derecha.

Iba a reír, pero me lo evitó el vibrar de mi teléfono. Lo saqué bajo la mirada de todas esas chicas. La imagen de una sonriente Yukiho aparecía en mi pantalla. Iba a rechazar la llamada pero se me resbaló el móvil y toqué el botón de contestar antes de que cayera al suelo.

–Tsubasa… ¿Dónde demonios estás?

La voz de Yukiho, a pesar de no tener el altavoz puesto se escuchó en todo el lugar. Rápidamente me agaché, lo tomé y salí corriendo de la oficina, chocando con un señor que salía de la oficina. Llegué al descanso de ese piso y suspiré.

–Yukiho…

–Tsubasa… por un demonio. ¿Dónde estás?

–Lo siento Yukiho, pero no puedo hablar contigo ahora.

–Ah no… conmigo si vas a hablar Tsubasa. ¿Qué está pasando? Le pegas a Erena, te vas sin decir nada, llamas a mi hermana y haces que se desmaye…

– ¡Honki! –dije asustada. Yukiho suspiró.

–Está bien, no te preocupes, ya Maki se cercioró de que está bien. Aun así…

–Yukiho… de verdad. No puedo hablar contigo, y no quiero hablar con nadie en este momento. Quiero…

–Tsubasa. ¿A qué estás jugando?

– ¿Ah?

–Mira. Ya sé lo que pasó entre mi hermana y tú. Y sí, Honoka puede ser muy idiota, pero te ama, no lo dudes. Mi hermana… –suspiró con tristeza– mi hermana… no quiero que le vuelvan a romper su corazón.

–Yo no… –pero me callé. Yo no quería lastimar a Honki… pero…

–Tsu… –bajó el tono de su voz–. No quiero volver a tener a la hermana zombi. Quiero a mi hermana llena de energía, llena de amor, que tú le das. Tsu… Honoka no te haría nada… conscientemente… y ella cuando hace algo, lo hace con todo su ser, se entrega a eso, y si decidió amarte, si se entregó a ti, lo hace con todo lo que tiene. No seas idiota y no la alejes de tu lado.

–…

–Bueno… ya dije lo que iba a decir. Allá tú si me escuchaste. Pero que sepas Tsu… que a las chicas no les gustó lo que le hiciste a Honoka.

Yukiho me cortó y yo me quedé con el teléfono en la mano como tonta. Me sentía como una basura. Le había pegado a mi amiga, había hecho desmayar a Honki. Me estaba equivocando en todo. Lancé un suspiró y miré hacia las escaleras porque escuché pasos. Ahí estaba… la causante de todo. Amami me miraba con sorpresa y le temblaba el labio. El hombre a su lado también me miraba algo sorprendido.

–Eh…

–Amami-san… vine a hablar contigo –dije recobrando mi postura de Idol. Ella sonrió.

–Kira-san… ¿verdad? –Asentí. Ella miró al hombre.

–Puedo recibirla dentro, ¿verdad productor-san?

–Claro que sí Haruka, claro.

Él abrió la puerta y entró seguido por las dos. Pude notar que todas las chicas estaban mirando hacia la puerta. Amami las saludó con una sonrisa, yo solo bajé la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

–Harurun… ¡bienvenida! –dijeron las gemelas.

–Hola. Ya regresé –dijo en ese tono torpe y alegre que usaba. Me costaba saber si esa era su forma normal de hablar o era una máscara. La mujer de lentes se acercó al hombre.

– ¿Cómo les fue?

–Bueno… –me miró por unos segundos–. Hablemos con el jefe. Otonashi-san podrías preparar algo de té.

–Claro productor –dijo la chica del lunar. Se alejó hacia la cocina. La frentona se acercó a Amami.

– ¿Vas a hablar con A-RISE? –dijo en ese tono algo despectivo y me miró. Yo le sostuve la mirada.

–Eh, sí. Voy a hablar con Kira-san. En privado –añadió. La chica más alta sonrió.

–Ya oyeron a Haruka-chan, vamos todas afuera, vamos.

Todas salieron de la oficina y quedamos solo Amami y yo de pie. Ella se dirigió a la otra sala y yo la seguí, me pidió que me sentara y ella lo hizo frente a mí. Suspiré y me mordí el labio.

– ¿Dónde dejaste tu peluca y tus gafas? –me preguntó con ese tono tonto. Suspiré.

–Se quedaron en la agencia.

–Mmm…. –sonrió–. Debo decir que me sorprendí mucho al ver ese enorme edificio. Trabajas en una agencia muy bonita. Aunque no me quejo, la mía… –miró hacia la enorme oficina– es más familiar.

–Amami, no vine aquí a hablar de nuestras agencias, ni vine a hablar como amigas porque no lo somos.

–Entiendo… Y supongo que quieres hablar de Honoka-chan, ¿verdad?

Asentí con molestia en mi cara. Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Entrelazó sus manos nerviosas sobre su regazo.

–Supongo que sabes que Honki y yo…

–Son pareja. Sí, lo sé desde el día que le pegaste. Honoka-chan me lo contó todo. Debo decir que… me sorprendió que le pegaras.

No dije nada. Aún me recriminaba el haberle pegado a Honoka. No sé por qué reaccioné así ese día, pero Erena tenía razón, creo que mis celos se estaban desbordando de una manera incorrecta. Al pensar en Erena… también le pegué a ella. Escuché un suspiró en Amami.

–Yo… yo nunca he tenido una relación, pero supongo que es difícil confiar en la otra persona todo el tiempo.

–Yo confío en Honoka –dije. Ella rio.

–Pues no pareció así en estos días. No la dejaste hablar. Yo estaba ahí, lo recuerdas. La acompañé todas las veces que lo intentó.

–Y por qué será que no la dejé. Por tu estúpida presencia. Era un asunto de pareja.

Amami sonrió un poco más. Se acercó más a mí y me miró a los ojos.

–Yo fui quien la besó. Ella no lo hizo –dijo seriamente–. Fue mi culpa el que malinterpretaras todo. Yo también debía disculparme. ¿Sabes cuantas veces lloró en su litera en silencio durante el mes que estuvo peleada contigo? Todas las noches.

– ¿Todas? –dije sorprendida.

–Todas. No lo hacía fuerte, para no despertar a los demás, pero yo si podía escucharla. Ella está sufriendo, supongo que igual que tú.

–Entonces por qué no fue sincera conmigo. Por qué cuando se lo pregunté no me contestó. Fue por eso que le pegué… porque dudó de lo nuestro.

–La tomaste por sorpresa. Ella no pensó que te ibas a poner tan celosa. Creo que ni tu sabías que podías ser así de celosa, Kira-san.

–No me conoces…

–Y no lo necesito. Ya lo dijiste, no somos amigas. Pero por tu reacción de hoy en la mañana, por la forma en la que me hablas… me odias por algo que no tiene relevancia.

– ¿No tiene relevancia? ¿Te gustaría ver a tu pareja dándose un beso con otra persona?

–Era una obra de teatro. Las actrices hacen eso. ¿O tú no lo piensas hacer?

–Pero eso no fue un beso actuado. Y sí, lo sé. Sé que tendré que hacerlo también.

– ¿Y crees que Honoka-chan no se pondrá celosa? Claro que lo hará, pero casi puedo asegurar que no reaccionará como tú.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

–Porque es mi amiga.

–Tu amiga –dije y solté una carcajada–. Solo tienes mes y medio de conocerla y ya es tu amiga. Vaya…

–Que me reclamas. Tampoco es que tú la conozcas desde la infancia. Antes eran rivales, ¿no? Apenas cumplieron un año de novias.

Respiré profundamente. Esa chica no había subido su tono de voz, pero sus palabras fueron muy directas. Cerré mis puños con molestia.

–Yo he admirado a Honoka desde la primera vez que la vi. Conozco todo de ella, y por mí, es que µ's regresó. Yo motivé a Honki a que las reuniera nuevamente. Yo fui el pilar que ella necesitaba para seguir adelante.

–Y por el beso que me di con ella, ahora destrozas ese apoyo, ese pilar. Honoka-chan se quiso disculpar, por algo que no hizo… y yo la acompañé para disculparme. Kira-san, yo nunca quise que pasara nada entre ustedes.

Suspiré y bajé la mirada triste.

–Lo sé… Ya lo sabía… Pero…

–Honoka-chan te quiere mucho. Quiere mucho a todas sus amigas, pero a ti te quiere mucho más, te ama. Nunca vi a nadie así como ella.

–….

–No tengo derecho a decirte esto, pero deberías dejar de ser tan obstinada y buscarla. A menos que te hayas rendido y piense ser tú la que la deje… en ese caso…

– ¿En ese caso qué? –dije y ella sonrió, no con su tonta sonrisa, sino con otra, más amplia.

–En ese caso, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo Kira-san. Espero verte en mi programa pronto.

Se puso de pie, dándome a entender que ya nuestra charla había terminado. La imité y la acompañé a la puerta. Noté que la chica del lunar me miraba a lo lejos. Le sonreí y me despedí de ella. Amami no dijo nada, solo caminaba delante de mí, guiándome hasta la puerta del primer piso. Cuando llegamos, ella abrió y sonrió una vez más.

–Kira-san, siento mucho lo que pasó en la obra. Siento mucho el haber besado a tu novia. Siento mucho el haber evitado que se reconciliaran solo por acompañarla.

–Está bien, acepto tus disculpas Amami-san. Y yo me disculpo por mi actitud de estos días, incluso la de hoy en la mañana.

–Supongo que esto nos deja en buenos términos, ¿verdad?

–No esperes que seamos amigas Amami-san –dije pasando a su lado y saliendo al callejón. Ella suspiró pero no borró su sonrisa.

–Está bien. No lo seremos. Que te vaya bien Kira-san.

Comenzó a cerrar, así que me acomodé el abrigo ya que hacía un poco de frío y comencé a caminar hacia la calle. La voz de Amami-san me detuvo.

–Kira-san… Honoka-chan es mi amiga… pero debo decir que el beso me agradó, y mucho y creo que a Honoka-chan también –y cerró la puerta dejándome con la boca abierta y una sensación de molestia en el pecho.

* * *

 **Bueno, una disculpa por la tardanza, una disculpa por lo corto que es, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y les guste mucho. ¿Qué piensan de la charla entre Tsu y Haruka? ¿Haruka hará algo? Y que fuerza la de Yukiho para hablarle así a Tsubasa... en solo un año ha tomado su papel de cuñada muy en serio, jajajaja.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y un abrazo.**

 **Por cierto, este es mi pequeño tributo a The Idolm ster... ya que fue la primera serie de Idols que vi, y quedé enamorado del backgroud de Chihaya... (que se parece mucho a Umi en forma de ser).**


	13. Chapter 13

Suspiré mientras miraba pasar los demás autos y casas por la ventana del auto de mi hermana. Estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, escuchando pequeños esbozos del programa que sonaba en la radio, y de la conversación que tenían Nozomi-senpai y mi hermana. Íbamos con rumbo al observatorio de Tokyo, lugar de trabajo de Nozomi-senpai. Luego de lo sucedido con Honoka-senpai, Fumiko-san decidió terminar la reunión de µ's y cancelar mi reunión y reprogramarla para otro día.

Eli se había ofrecido a llevar a Honoka-senpai a su casa, pero, luego de que Maki-senpai la hiciera recobrar la consciencia, ella decidió regresar por su cuenta junto a Yukiho. Kotori-senpai y Umi-senpai la iban a acompañar aunque no quisiera.

Suspiré y miré mi teléfono. Ya era pasado medio día. Noté que Nozomi-senpai me miraba por entre los asientos.

– ¿Sucede algo Alichi?

–Nada Nozomi-senpai. Es…

– ¿Es por Honochi? –dijo con ese tono maternal que en ocasiones usaba. Asentí despacio.

–Quiero llamar a Yukiho, saber cómo está su hermana. Pero…

–Honoka va a estar bien Alisa –dijo mi hermana mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Nozomi-senpai sonrió y luego regresó su mirada a mi hermana. La miró por casi treinta segundos, hasta que suspiró y la regresó al frente.

–A decir verdad… me sorprendí mucho con lo que le pasó a Honochi. No pensé que Tsubasa podría pegarle.

–Yo creo que esa niña exageró demasiado –dijo mi hermana con evidente molestia en su voz. Nozomi-senpai rio levemente.

– ¿Tú crees Elichi? Bueno, puede que sí, lo de golpearla fue algo sorpresivo, pero creo que es normal tener celos.

–No. No pienso así.

Me sorprendí al escuchar a mi hermana. Me acomodé mejor en el asiento y centré mi atención en la conversación. Nozomi-senpai enarcó una ceja.

–Ara… Elichi piensa que los celos son malos.

–Claro que son malos. Los celos pueden acabar con las relaciones de manera prácticamente irreparable. Además… lo de Tsubasa no fueron celos.

– ¿Entonces? –pregunté en un susurro. Eli me miró por el espejo.

–Eso fue estupidez. Ella sabía que era una obra de teatro. Demonios, es que de pensarlo me entra coraje. No era motivo para agredirla.

–Pero tú le has pegado a Honochi también. O no recuerdas…

–Eso fue por otro motivo Nozomi, y sí… sé que también exageré en ese momento. Por eso es que me molesta ahora más.

Nozomi-senpai puso esa sonrisa malvada que pone cuando va a salir con algo. Mordí mis labios para no reírme.

–Entonces Elichi no es celosa, ¿verdad?

–No estamos hablando de mi Nozomi. Es de Tsuba…

–Pero estas diciendo que los celos son malos. Y si son malos, entonces tu no debes tener celos, o sentirte celosa. Uno profesa las palabras que pronuncia.

Eli detuvo el auto en un semáforo en rojo y miró fijamente a Nozomi-senpai que sonreía. Yo miré mi móvil para disimular.

– ¿A qué te refieres Nozomi?

–Mmm… no sé… –puso un dedo en su barbilla–. A qué pensarías si yo, por ejemplo, besara a Honochi.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso, al punto que casi dejo caer mi teléfono. Eli se quedó de piedra mirando a Nozomi-senpai que le sostenía la mirada de forma seria. El sonido de un claxon rompió el silencio que se formó dentro del auto. Mi hermana tomó el volante y comenzó a conducir nuevamente. Me mordí el labio y miré a Nozomi-senpai que seguía esperando una respuesta.

–Hablas… profesionalmente, ¿verdad Nozomi? –preguntó de manera dubitativa.

–Por supuesto Elichi.

–Bueno… en ese caso…

–O si besara los carnosos labios de Umi-chan –siguió Nozomi-senpai poniendo una expresión inocente en su rostro– o los sexys labios de Makichi. O tal vez esos tímidos labios de Hanayo-chan, o esa dulce boca de Kotori-chan. Incluso los finos labios de la pequeña Rin o los juguetones labios de Ni…

Eli frenó de golpe y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero podía ver que no por calor, sino de molestia. Miró a Nozomi fijamente.

–Si sigues, te voy a dejar aquí tirada.

– ¿Estas celosa Elichi? –dijo de forma inocente. Yo me tapé la boca.

–No, no lo estoy.

–Si lo estas hermana –dije riendo.

–No lo estoy –repitió con más molestia. Nozomi-senpai comenzó a reír.

–Si lo estás Elichi… lo estás porque me imaginaste así… besando a las… ¿Elichi?

Miramos a mi hermana que sostenía el volante con mucha fuerza. Le temblaba levemente el labio y una lágrima se acumulaba en la comisura de su ojo. Nozomi-senpai me miro preocupada.

–Eli…

–No juegues con eso Nozomi –dijo en tono triste–. No vuelvas a decir eso. ¿Ok?

–Elichi –dijo Nozomi-senpai y se soltó el cinturón para abrazar a mi hermana. Suspiré y me recosté en el asiento.

Eli podía ser muy tonta e insegura en ocasiones. Pero Nozomi-senpai probó algo, que mi hermana si estaba completamente enamorada de ella.

–Elichi, sabes que era una broma. No tienes que ponerte así.

–Pero… te imaginé con ellas… que las besabas… y vi que yo… no soy…

–Tu eres todo lo que está loca depravada necesita. No pienses que te haría algo así como besar a otra chica. Ni siquiera por trabajo.

– ¿Segura? –dijo mi hermana con gesto tan… como decirlo… parecía una niña pequeña. Reí levemente mientras ellas se besaban dulcemente. Ambas pegaron sus frentes una con la otra y sonrieron. La princesa de hielo que todos pensaban que era mi hermana, desaparecía cuando estaba con Nozomi-senpai.

Eli comenzó a conducir nuevamente, su mano entrelazada con la de Nozomi-senpai. Negué con la cabeza y miré mi móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Fumiko-san. Lo leí en silencio.

 _"Alisa-chan, mañana necesito que vengas a la agencia. 8:30 a.m. Trae ropa de entrenamiento"._

Enarqué una ceja. No tenía ni idea de que quería decir el mensaje. Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de mi hermana. Ya habíamos tomado la autopista. Nozomi-senpai metió mano en el bolsillo del abrigo de mi hermana y sacó el móvil. Miró a Eli y presionó el botón de contestar.

–Eh… ¿Aló?

– ¿Eli? –dijo la voz de Fumiko-san. Mi hermana y yo nos miramos.

–No. Nozomi. Elichi está conduciendo.

– ¿Qué sucede Fumiko? –dijo Eli elevando la voz, aunque no lo necesitaba, porque los vidrios estaban subidos y el sonido del exterior apenas si se escuchaba dentro del auto.

–Disculpa que te llame mientras conduces.

–Descuida Fumiko. ¿Sucede algo?

–Solo quería comentarte que ya hablé con mi jefe. Le comenté lo que hablamos en la reunión y está muy satisfecho con las ideas que propusieron. Me ha dado luz verde para comenzar con algunas de ellas.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Nozomi-senpai–. Eso es fabuloso.

–Pues sí. Le ha gustado mucho ver que todas están comprometidas con el proyecto y no piensa escatimar en nada para conseguir el objetivo de que ustedes retomen la fama que les ha sido tan esquiva por ahora.

– ¿Y le parecieron bien todas las ideas? ¿De verdad? –dijo Eli enarcando una ceja mientras miraba hacia el teléfono de reojo.

–A decir verdad, yo dudaba que le iban a gustar algunas, pero cuando las leyó y las habló conmigo, le parecieron muy buenas. Tal vez la de las redes sociales fue la que menos le interesó, pero me dijo que podían hacerla.

– ¿Entonces si podemos comenzar a planear nuestra nueva canción?

–De hecho, por eso te llamo. Sé que Umi-chan puede comenzar a escribir la letra de una nueva canción, e incluso que Kotori-chan y tú pueden comenzar a trabajar en la parte de vestuario y coreografía, pero con Maki…

–Makichi lo va a hacer, te lo puedo asegurar –dijo Nozomi-senpai con una sonrisa–. Aunque diga que está ocupada estudiando, si le damos la letra, ella hará la música.

–Preferiría no molestarla –dijo Fumiko-san. Las tres rieron. Fumiko-san se sonó la garganta–. Hay otra cosa que les iba a decir.

–Adelante Fumiko. Te escuchamos.

–Es con respecto al calendario. Al jefe le pareció una excelente idea y me pidió que la colocara de primera en la lista.

– ¿Qué?

–Ya lo sabes. Es hombre –dijo con cierta molestia Fumiko–. Y me pidió que si se podía comenzar a trabajar en el ya. Me dio el número de un fotógrafo amigo de él para que haga la sesión de fotos.

–Vaya… eso si me sorprende. No pensé que fuera a ser algo tan repentino.

–Bueno, ¿y cuando sería la sesión? –agregó Eli. Ya se podía ver a lo lejos el observatorio de Tokyo, que era nuestro destino.

–Bueno, aún no he hablado con el fotógrafo, pero el jefe quiere que sea el fin de semana. Irnos el sábado y regresar el lunes en la noche o el martes en la mañana.

–Oh… –fue lo único que dijo Nozomi-senpai y bajó la mirada.

– ¿Nozomi? –Preguntó mi hermana–. ¿Sucede algo?

–Nada Elichi… es por mi trabajo, solamente. No creo que al jefe le guste la idea de que falte tantos días.

–Nozomi… la prioridad es con la agencia, recuerda que eso está establecido en el contrato –dijo Fumiko-san en tono serio. Nozomi-senpai suspiró.

–Lo sé Fumiko. No te preocupes.

–Me alegra escucharlo.

– ¿Y ya le dijiste a las demás? ¿A Honoka? –retomó la conversación mi hermana.

–No he querido llamar a Honoka. Por eso te llamé a ti primero Eli-san, como sub líder de µ's, para que puedas comunicárselo a ella y…

–Espera Fumiko. Yo no soy la sub líder de µ's. Esa es Rin.

– ¿Rin? ¿De verdad?

–Ara… ¿No te lo habíamos dicho nunca Fumiko? La pequeña Rin es la sub líder del grupo cuando Honoka no está disponible.

–Pero yo pensé que era Eli… o Umi, que son las más… adecuadas para esto –dijo algo escandalizada Fumiko-san, haciendo que nosotras tres riéramos.

–Pues ya ves. Fue algo que decidimos en preparatoria, cuando ustedes estaban en el viaje de segundo año. Y lo hemos mantenido hasta ahora. Y a la pequeña Rin-chan no parece molestarle en lo absoluto.

Volvieron a reír. Yo miré mi teléfono, aún con la duda de si llamar o no a Yukiho. Escuché el suspiro de Fumiko-san y levanté la mirada.

–Bueno. Como sea, Eli, ¿podrías decirle a Honoka? Yo por mientras pienso llamar a Nicorinpana para decirles lo del viaje, y cambiar la fecha del programa con A-RISE. También debo llamar a A-RISE… vaya, tengo muchas llamadas que hacer.

–Yo me encargo de decirle a Makichi en la noche cuando regrese al apartamento, no te preocupes Fumiko. Y sé que Honochi le comunicará a Umi y a Kotori-chan.

–Gracias a ambas. Cuando ya tenga todo listo, las vuelvo a llamar.

Nozomi-senpai terminó la llamada y miró a mi hermana. Eli iba bajando la velocidad porque ya casi estábamos en la entrada del observatorio. Unos segundos después, detenía el auto en el parqueo. Nozomi-senpai suspiró y miró el reloj en su muñeca.

–Vaya… llegué temprano. Hoy no recibiré mi regaño diario.

–Nozomi…

Nozomi-senpai sonrió y le regresó el teléfono a mi hermana. Tomó su bolso y una carpeta que llevaba en sus piernas. Me sonrió y miró a mi hermana.

–Gracias por traerme Elichi.

– ¿Vengo por ti más tarde mi amor?

–No te preocupes. Tengo que reponer unas horas que dejé pendientes antes de irme a Rusia contigo. Tal vez las haga hoy.

Eli asintió y se acercó a Nozomi-senpai. Se besaron tiernamente y mi hermana le acarició la mejilla, logrando un lindo sonrojo en Nozomi-senpai.

–No te sobre esfuerces. Y no te preocupes, si me necesitas me llamas –Nozomi-senpai asintió y la besó otra vez. Me miro y sonrió.

–Llama a Yukiho, Alichi. O mejor aún. Vayan a verlas. De todos modos le deben decir a Honochi lo que Fumiko nos acaba de decir.

–Tienes razón Nozomi-senpai –dije sonriendo. Bajé del auto y me acerqué a ella–. Que te vaya bien Nozomi-senpai.

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme senpai Alichi? Ya somos casi familia –dijo riendo. Yo me acerqué a su oído para que Eli, que nos miraba desde el auto no me escuchara.

–Tal vez cuando se casen –susurré sonriendo. Nozomi-senpai se rio y me susurró también.

–Tendré que apurarme a desposarla.

Comenzamos a reír, logrando una expresión tonta en la cara de mi hermana. Yo me senté adelante y me puse el cinturón. Nozomi-senpai cerró la puerta y se asomó una última vez.

–Se cuidan de regreso.

Eli asintió. Nozomi-senpai se despidió con su mano y se marchó. La vimos alejarse por el estacionamiento. Al llegar a la esquina, nos miró una vez más y movió su mano. Mi hermana suspiró y encendió el auto. Sacó su teléfono y miró la pantalla.

– ¿Quieres regresar a casa, Alisa?

–Preferiría saber cómo está Honoka-senpai. Además, debes decirle lo de Fumiko.

–No sé si deberíamos ir. Puedo llamarla más tarde y…

–Por favor hermana.

Eli sonrió y asintió. Salió del estacionamiento y retomó el camino hacia casa de Yukiho. Suspiré y le subí levemente el volumen a la radio. Estaban dando música. Eli me miró de reojo.

– ¿Qué se cuchichearon ustedes dos hace una rato?

– ¿Quiénes? –pregunté inocente. Ella enarcó una ceja.

–No te hagas. Nozomi y tú.

–Ah… es un secreto.

Mi hermana me miró fijamente unos segundos, pero como fingí mirar por la ventana, soltó un suspiro y regresó su mirada al frente. Por la radio comenzó a sonar una melodía que me era conocida, muy conocida. Sonreí y Eli le subió el volumen. Era mi canción, la canción que cantaba con mi mejor amiga, la canción con la que debutamos como dúo. Me sonrojé un poco porque Eli le había subido el volumen, y más cuando mi propia hermana comenzó a cantar con una sonrisa. Nunca imaginé que vería eso, que la persona que tanto admiro en mi vida, la que me inspira a seguir adelante, estaría cantando una canción mía. La miré unos segundos, y luego me uní a ella, cantando como locas dentro del auto.

.

.

Llegamos a la casa de Yukiho, pero notamos algo extraño. La puerta estaba abierta a pesar de estar el letrero de cerrado puesto, y podíamos escuchar voces, fuertes, saliendo del interior de la casa. Bajamos del auto y nos aproximamos a la entrada de la tienda. La imagen dentro era cuanto menos extraña.

Tsubasa-senpai estaba frente a nosotras, dándonos la espalda. Encaraba fijamente a Umi-senpai quien bloqueaba la escalera parada en el primer escalón, con sus manos extendidas. Kotori-senpai miraba todo desde la puerta del salón al lado de ellas.

–Que te quites de una vez Umi. Necesito hablar con Honki.

–Ya te dije que no me pienso mover hasta que hayas escuchado todo lo que tengo que decirte.

–No tengo que escuchar nada. Esto es un problema entre Honoka y yo. Nada más.

–Tsubasa-chan, por favor… Umi-chan solo…

– ¡Tú no te metas Minami-san! Eres la menos indicada para entrometerte.

– ¡A Kotori no le alces la voz!

Eli me miró por un leve segundo y luego avanzó hacia las demás. Yo me quedé en la entrada, entrelazando mis manos sobre mi pecho.

– ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

Las tres personas miraron a mi hermana. Eli había puesto su fría mirada y la vena sobre su ceja se levantaba visiblemente. Tsubasa-senpai soltó un suspiró profundo y se acercó a mi hermana.

–Eli, que bien que llegaste. Dile a Umi que por favor se retire de la escalera y no se entrometa en los asuntos que son de Honoka y míos.

–Claro que me entrometo Tsubasa. Honoka es mi mejor amiga y la voy a…

–No me vengas con ese cuento de tu mejor amiga, cuando la abandonaste durante dos años, tú, Minami-san y todas las demás.

–Tsubasa-chan… Sabes bien que Umi-chan lo hizo para protegerla.

Tsubasa-senpai miró fijamente a Kotori-senpai y ella guardó silencio. Eli le colocó una mano en el hombro a Tsubasa-senpai y miró a Umi-senpai.

–Umi…

–No me pienso mover Eli. Tsubasa me va a escuchar aunque no le guste.

–Es que eres obstinada Umi…

– ¿Mira quién habla? La que le pega a su novia solo porque…

–Equivocarse es de humanos.

–Pero la lastimaste.

–Jajajaja… como tú la lastimaste igual. Ahora no vengas a intentar ser la protectora amiga Umi, no te queda.

–Tsubasa, por favor… Umi tiene razón. Yo también quería hablar contigo sobre este asunto.

–Ay no…

Tsubasa-senpai se sacudió la mano de mi hermana y la encaró fijamente. Nunca había visto los verdes ojos de Tsubasa-senpai chispeantes y fuertes. Eli la encaró y abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, porque yo comencé a hablar primero.

–Yo creo que todas deberían calmarse. Estan… estan llamando demasiado la atención… los vecinos…

–Alisa, prefiero que te mantengas fuera de esto.

Mi hermana me miraba de reojo, aún con su fría mirada. Kotori-senpai suspiró y se metió en medio de las tres.

–No le estamos ayudando a Honoka-chan. Discutir entre nosotras no es la solución. Tsubasa-san, deberías escuchar lo que…

–Minami-san… no pienso escuchar nada. Ustedes no son nadie para reclamarme nada.

–Somos sus amigas –dijo Umi-senpai–. Somos más de lo que tú eres para ella.

Sentí una enorme presión dentro del pasillo. Tsubasa-senpai miró a Umi-senpai fijamente. Kotori-senpai y mi hermana no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, igual que yo. Tsubasa-senpai se giró y salió rápidamente a la calle, golpeándome levemente al pasar a mi lado. Kotori-senpai miró a Umi-senpai que respiraba algo agitada. Iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Tsubasa-senpai.

– ¡Honoka, sal ahora mismo! ¡Necesitamos hablar! ¡Honoka!

Tsubasa-senpai estaba gritando desde la calle. Eli y las demás se miraron y salieron rápidamente tras ella. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Aun así, me quedé de pie en la puerta. Los vecinos y personas que pasaban por el lugar miraban todo en silencio. Eli llegó al lado de Tsubasa-senpai y tomó su brazo con fuerza.

–Tsubasa, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Suéltame Ayase –y tiró con fuerza logrando liberarse–. No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima. Yo no soy nadie para que vengas a decirme lo que puedo hacer o no. Ya lo dijo Sonoda… No soy nada.

–Tsubasa… yo… –Umi-senpai se había quedado sin palabras.

– ¡HONOKA! –volvió a gritar. Kotori-senpai se acercó a ella.

–Tsubasa-san, por favor, vamos a tranquilizarnos… por favor.

Kotori-senpai trató de tomar el brazo de Tsubasa-senpai pero ello la miró con molestia y la empujó para alejarla. Kotori-senpai trastabillo hasta caer sentada con fuerza al suelo. Yo me llevé las manos a la boca de la sorpresa. Umi-senpai cerró los puños con fuerza y comenzó a acercarse.

– ¿Cómo te atreves?

–Umi-chan estoy bien –decía Kotori-senpai que intentaba levantarse, pero Umi-senpai no se detuvo en su ruta hacia Tsubasa-senpai que la esperaba con las manos arriba, lista para pelear. Mi hermana se metió en su camino.

–Umi, espera.

–No le permitiré que lastime a Kotori…

– ¡YA BASTA!

Eso había sonado justo a mi lado, que hasta me asustó. Yukiho miraba todo con molestia en su rostro. Sus labios eran apenas una delgada línea y tenía los puños presionados, tanto que ya sus nudillos eran blancos. Las cuatro chicas la miraron con algo de sorpresa.

–No les da vergüenza. Parecen unas cualquiera peleando en plena calle y no las Idols que son. Se ven tan… patéticas.

Yukiho avanzó hacia ellas con pasos firmes. Sus mejillas se estaban poniendo coloradas, sus manos temblaban, pero no se detuvo un solo instante.

–No saben lo mucho que lastiman a mi hermana con esas actitudes. No saben lo mucho que la hacen sufrir.

–Yukiho… nosotras solo…

–No Eli –dijo con fuerza–. Den gracias a los dioses que Honoka se quedó dormida y no las ha escuchado. Ya está bastante lastimada como para ver a sus amigas peleando como niñas pequeñas.

Me mordí el labio. A pesar de que Yukiho era de mi edad, la forma en la que hablaba, su porte frente a las otras chicas, esa aura de madurez que irradiaba en muchas ocasiones, las había dejado sin palabras. Podía notar que mi hermana y Umi-senpai trataban de decir algo, pero solo movían la boca sin encontrar palabras. Kotori-senpai incluso se había quedado sentada en el suelo.

–Yukiho… quiero hablar con Honoka –dijo Tsubasa-senpai luego de un largo minuto de silencio. Pasó en medio de las otras para colocarse frente a Yukiho.

–Tsubasa… por favor vete.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchaste. Mi hermana no está lista para hablar contigo. Ni tu tampoco lo estas.

–Eh…

–Si Tsubasa. Tú y ella están confundidas por todo lo que han pasado, y ni siquiera entienden lo que deben hacer.

–Yo tengo que hablar con ella.

– ¿Para qué Tsubasa?

–Para… para disculparme. Yo… yo cometí un error. Lo acepto, yo fui la causante de todo, yo soy la que no quiere perder a Honki y por ese miedo cometo estupideces… por eso quiero disculparme con ella, eso es todo.

Tsubasa-senpai cayó de rodillas y de sus ojos bajaban finas lágrimas. Eli, Umi-senpai y Kotori-senpai –que ya se había puesto de pie ayudada por su esposa– se miraron en silencio. Yukiho suspiró y su expresión cambió a una más apacible. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de Tsubasa-senpai.

–Tsu… –dijo ya en un tono bajo–. Por favor… tomate un tiempo para pensarlo bien. Yo sé que tú amas a mi loca hermana por completo, pero lo que hiciste la lastimó mucho. Y cuando ella quiso disculparse…

–Lo sé, lo sé… soy… soy una basura.

–No digas eso –Yukiho le tomó las manos–. Eres una gran chica, que solo no sabe cómo entender a sus sentimientos. Por eso te pido… dense un tiempo. Honoka también necesita entender… muchas cosas que hizo mal.

–Ella no hizo nada… –murmuró Tsubasa-senpai. Yukiho negó.

–Si hizo…

Hubo un largo silencio. Solo el sonido de los autos a lo lejos del callejón se escuchaba, como un eco lejano. Eli intentó decir algo, pero desistió unos segundos después. Yo miré hacia el balcón, hacia la habitación de Honoka-senpai. Las cortinas estaban puestas, por lo que no se podía mirar al interior, aunque me pareció notar movimiento. Escuché un suspiro.

–Está bien Yukiho. Me iré.

–Tsu…

–Aunque me duela… permanecer así… haré lo que dices. Me… Me tomaré un tiempo y le daré un tiempo a Honki.

Yukiho sonrió y abrazó a Tsubasa-senpai. Ella le susurró algo al oído, luego, ambas se pusieron de pie y sonrieron levemente. Tsubasa-senpai se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y se colocó las enormes gafas de mosca. Me sonrió levemente y sin mirar a las otras tres personas, salió del callejón en silencio.

Yukiho suspiró y miró a las demás. Mi hermana abrió la boca para hablar pero mi amiga se adelantó a ella.

–Eli, Umi, Kotori. Agradezco mucho su preocupación por mi hermana, pero… ¿Podrían marcharse también? Ella necesita descansar.

–Yukiho-chan…

–Por favor Kotori. Yo cuidaré de ella, no se preocupen.

Kotori-senpai iba a volver a hablar pero Umi-senpai le tomó la mano. Se miraron y ella asintió en silencio. Eli se acercó a Yukiho.

–Yukiho… perdona lo que acaba de pasar. Creo que nos dejamos llevar por…

–Tranquila Eli, yo lo entiendo. Es más, vuelvo a agradecerles la preocupación por mi idiota hermana –miró hacia la habitación de Honoka–. En cuanto ella esté mejor, les avisaré.

Las tres asintieron y todas regresamos al interior de la casa. Umi-senpai y Kotori-senpai recogieron sus abrigos y bolsos y lanzaron un suspiro casi sincronizado. Umi-senpai entonces se adelantó a su esposa y habló.

–Yukiho… perdona el alboroto.

–Jajajaja… no te preocupes Umi. Además… creo que Tsu necesitaba que alguien se le enfrentara.

–Aunque… –Umi-senpai se tomó el brazo nerviosa y triste– Creo que me pasé un poco, y ella dijo cosas que creo que son ciertas…

–Umi-chan.

–Umi.

Umi-senpai negó y volvió a poner su gesto estoico y firme. Tomó la mano de Kotori-senpai y nos sonrió a las tres. Hicieron una reverencia y ambas se despidieron y salieron de la casa. Yukiho suspiró y miró a Eli. Mi hermana sonrió y se rascó la nuca. Me miró.

–Bueno… creo que también debemos irnos Alisa. Ha sido un día extraño y…

– ¿Puedo quedarme un rato? –dije algo atropellado–. Necesito hablar con Yukiho de algo. Sobre el trabajo.

–Eh… Pero Fumiko…

Le mostré el móvil donde estaba el mensaje de Fumiko. Solo dejé que viera el nombre, no que leyera el resto del mensaje. Suspiró y miró su reloj. Yukiho sonrió levemente.

–Yo la acompaño a la estación Eli, no te preocupes.

–Pero no regreses muy tarde.

Asentí y abracé a mi hermana. Eli se despidió de las dos y salió de la casa, cerrando tras ella. Apenas escuchamos su auto, Yukiho lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el primer escalón de la escalera. Yo sonreí y le alboroté el cabello.

– ¿Y tus padres? –pregunté. Ella me quitó la mano y se comenzó a acomodar el cabello.

–Fuera. Creo que terminando de pedir un préstamo en el banco para ampliar el negocio. –Suspiró y sonrió–. ¿Quieres subir?

Asentí y comenzamos a subir. La recamara de Yukiho era la primera del pasillo superior, pero ella no se detuvo en esa puerta sino que siguió a la habitación del fondo, la habitación de su hermana. Yo la seguí rápidamente. Mi amiga abrió la puerta y comenzó a hablar con tono cansado.

–Honoka, ya se fueron.

Me asomé levemente desde detrás de mi amiga. Honoka estaba sentada en su cama, abrazada a una gran almohada. Yukiho suspiró más profundo.

–Ahora no pongas esa cara. Tú fuiste la que me dijo que no querías hablar con ellas –Honoka-senpai asintió. Yukiho negó despacio y comenzó a cerrar, pero antes de hacerlo sonrió–. Por cierto… ¿Escuchaste todo cierto? Lo que dije también. Pues Tsu te manda otro mensaje.

Honoka-senpai miró a su hermana. Notó que yo estaba ahí, por lo que le sonreí. Abrió la boca pero la cerró luego de unos segundos. Yukiho volvió a sonreír.

–Descuida, te lo diré. Dijo que eres muy mala escondiéndote detrás de las cortinas. –Honoka-senpai sonrojó pero rio levemente. Eso me hizo sonreír–. Ahora descansa. Trata de dormir. No pienses, solo descansa. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Yukiho cerró y fuimos a su habitación. Nos sentamos en el suelo, y suspiramos.

–Pensé que Honoka-senpai estaba dormida. Fue lo que le dijiste a ellas.

–Lo dije para que se fueran. Honoka no está para hablar con nadie. Necesita descansar y pensar en todo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque… necesita madurar más. A veces, siento que yo soy la hermana mayor y ella la menor. Pero esto que le pasó era necesario para ella y para Tsu… que es otra niña.

–Mi hermana también se comporta como una pequeña niña en ocasiones. Ahora en el auto por ejemplo, con Nozomi-senpai.

–Todas las integrantes de µ's son como niñas pequeñas. Creo que la más madura es Nico-chan y eso es decir mucho.

Comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Miramos el poster que Yukiho tenía en su habitación de µ's. Regresé mi mirada hacia mi amiga.

– ¿Honoka-senpai se pondrá bien? –pregunté algo preocupada.

–Lo hará. Ya hable con ella y le propuse lo mismo que a Tsu. Que se den un tiempo, que reflexionen en lo que hicieron mal. Ella aceptó hacerlo y bueno… ya viste que Tsubasa también lo aceptó.

–Bueno, solo queda entonces esperar a que todo mejore.

–Sí. Aunque también está lo de µ's. Deben mejorar también en los rankings –me miró y sonrió–. Por cierto Alisa, ¿por qué regresaron hasta acá?

–Ah… bueno, Fumiko le pidió a mi hermana que le diera una información a Honoka-senpai y como yo estaba preocupada, pues…

Le comenté a mi amiga todo lo que Fumiko había dicho. Luego de terminar, Yukiho suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo. Yo sonreí y me acerqué más a ella. Le acaricié la mejilla haciendo que se levantara de golpe y se sonrojara. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y me sonrojé también, dándole la espalda. Yukiho carraspeó un poco.

–Eh… gracias Alisa por estar aquí. Es bueno tener a alguien que siempre te esté apoyando.

–Eh… descuida Yukiho. Eres mi mejor amiga y mi compañera. Y sé que tú estás ahí para mí también cuando lo necesite.

Nos miramos con algo de sonrojo y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Luego de un largo, largo tiempo... regreso con un nuevo capitulo. Espero que aún haya alguien quien quiera seguir esta y mis otras historias. Voy a tratar de ir retomando poco a poco cada una de ellas, y tratar que para Diciembre, ya estar nuevamente publicando como lo venía haciendo antes de estas largas y poco agradables vacaciones que tuve que tomarme.**

 **Ahora, con respecto al capitulo, volvemos a ver a Yukiho tomando el mando como hermana mayor no solo de Honoka sino de las demás (y eso que ella es menor). Me gusta como puede ponerle un alto incluso a Eli y Umi.**

 **Por cierto, pensé en poner una seria lucha de gatas... pero no hubiera sido bueno para ninguna, jajajajaja.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, lo comenten y esperen el siguiente capitulo, que no creo vaya a tardar una eternidad como este.**

 **Un abrazo a tod s los que sigan aún esta historia.**


	14. Chapter 14

Un delicioso aroma comenzó a llegar a mi nariz y despertó a mi estómago primero antes que a mi cerebro. Era dulce, probablemente panqueques, que estarían llenos de miel en unos minutos. Dibujé una sonrisa y abrí despacio los ojos, mirando el blanco techo de la recamara. No sabía qué hora era, pero por la cantidad de luz que entraba en la ventana, debía ser más de las ocho o nueve de la mañana.

Me giré en la cama y abracé la almohada a mi lado. El rico olor de Kotori comenzó a llenar mis sentidos mientras más me aferraba a esa suave almohada amarilla. Creo que me dormí nuevamente, porque no me di cuenta de nada hasta que Kotori comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

–Umi-chan… mi amor, despierta.

Abrí los ojos y vi esos ojos color miel mirándome, su boca con una hermosa sonrisa.

–Kotori… Buenos días.

–Buenos días Umi-chan.

Ella se agachó hasta mi rostro y me besó, primero despacio, luego apasionado. Sonreí de forma malvada y la atraje a mí, haciendo que cayera sobre mí en la cama. Ella se separó del beso y se alejó presurosa.

–Umi-chan no puedo –dijo mientras se sentaba y se arreglaba su ropa, una hermosa blusa azul cielo y un pantalón blanco ajustado a su cuerpo. Hice un puchero.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté en tono de niña pequeña.

–Porque tengo que irme ya. Tengo una reunión. ¿Lo olvidaste?

–Ah… –dije al recordar que Kotori todos los miércoles tenía una reunión de trabajo en el edificio de la compañía que puso Jean Pierre en Japón.

Kotori negó y dibujó su linda sonrisa. Se giró y tomó la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Yo me senté mejor en la cama y sonreí cuando ella puso la bandeja frente a mí.

–Te hice panqueques, algunas frutas y jugo de naranja. Espero que te guste mi amor.

–Todo lo que cocinas Kotori es sabroso. Pero… ¿no sé supone que nos íbamos a turnar el desayuno? Tú lo haces todos los días.

–Porque usted se ha vuelto una dormilona –dijo inflando las mejillas.

–Es por culpa de los medicamentos –dije a la defensiva con un puchero.

Comenzamos a reír. Era verdad que últimamente despertaba tarde, mucho más tarde de lo que quería, pero los medicamentos que estaba tomando tenían ese efecto y era muy fuerte. Además, ahora que vivía junto a mi esposa, no tenía la necesidad de practicar Kendo o Arco. Sé que a Kotori no le importaba, pero me sentía mal de que ella hiciera más cosas que yo en nuestra casa. Kotori miró su reloj y sonrió.

–Me voy mi amor. No vengo a almorzar… así que dejé algunas cosas en la alacena. Regresaré como a las siete.

–Tranquila Kotori.

–Si sucede algo me avisas. Llevó el móvil encima todo el día.

Negué con una sonrisa y la atraje a mí para darle un nuevo beso. Ella acarició mi rostro y volvió a besarme. Pegamos nuestras frentes y sonreímos.

–Te amo –dije mientras entrelazaba mis manos con las suyas–. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

–Lo sé –y besó mis labios suevamente–. Y yo te amo mucho más.

Un último beso y nos separamos. Kotori tomó su bolso, se miró una última vez al espejo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Coloqué la servilleta sobre mi regazo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Kotori corrió hasta la mesita de noche.

– ¿Kotori?

Ella tomó algo que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y se lo puso en su dedo, era su sortija de matrimonio. Me enseñó su mano y guiñó el ojo. Sonreí cuando volvió a salir corriendo. Pude escucharla cerrar la puerta y salir de la casa. Negué despacio y vi la otra sortija en la mesita. Sonreí, porque aunque Fumiko y las demás chicas nos habían dicho que no la usáramos en público, Kotori y yo siempre las llevábamos puestas, ya que eran nuestro símbolo de amor.

Terminé de desayunar y me dirigí al baño. Luego de una corta ducha, me vestí con lo más cómodo que tenía, me puse un pañuelo sobre la cabeza y asentí con fuerza. Ahora que Kotori no estaba, iba a aprovechar para limpiar nuestro apartamento. Ya teníamos casi un año de vivir ahí, cuando la mamá de Kotori nos trajo a conocerlo. La misma noche de nuestra boda la pasamos aquí en nuestra casa.

Decidida a hacerlo todo bien, tomé primero la ropa y la puse en la lavadora. Luego me puse a limpiar la casa, barrer, limpiar ventanas, sacudir. Salí al pequeño jardín a limpiar y recortar las flores. Las habíamos sembrado junto a las otras chicas, cuando las invitamos por primera vez a nuestra casa, a celebrar el cumpleaños de Kotori. Antes de eso, sé que solo Honoka había estado en ella. Al pensar en Honoka, recordé lo pasado dos días atrás.

No sabía nada de ella. Había intentado llamar, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, me acordé de las palabras de Yukiho, y lo dejé de lado. Honoka es torpe, pero tal vez debía pasar por esto. Sequé mi sudor y sonreí.

–Buenos días señorita Sonoda.

Miré a la mujer que me saludaba desde la casa de al lado. Ella estaba sentada en la entrada de su casa leyendo un libro.

–Buenos días señora Nishida.

–La veo bastante ocupada.

–Bueno… he querido aprovechar la mañana para limpiar un poco el apartamento. Aunque es pequeño, puede llegar a ser difícil toda su limpieza.

–Sí –dijo sonriendo. Miró hacia todos lados antes de hablar, bajando un poco su tono de voz–. ¿Y cómo está tu esposa? Tengo bastantes días de no verla.

Sonreí. La señora Nishida era la única del lugar donde vivíamos que sabía de nuestra relación. Se había enterado un día que nosotras, descuidadamente, estábamos besándonos bajo la luz de la luna en nuestro pequeño jardín. Kotori le explicó lo nuestro y gracias al cielo a ella no le importó. Kotori le pidió que no le contara a nadie y ella prometió hacerlo si Kotori le hacía el vestido de quince años de su hija.

–Kotori se fue temprano. Está bastante ocupada con su trabajo.

–Me alegra saberlo. Se ve que es una muchacha responsable y dedicada, además de linda. ¿Y supongo que ella es la que trae el dinero a su casa, verdad?

–Eh… bueno, yo también trabajo –dije con algo de molestia. Ella sonrió.

–Oh, no te estoy juzgando mi niña, solo digo que tu linda esposa siempre anda ajetreada con su trabajo.

No respondí, solo dibujé una sonrisa forzada. La mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a la división de nuestras casas.

–Sabes una cosa, pequeña… Cuando yo era joven como tú, ya estaba casada y tenía un hijo. Nunca pude trabajar, porque era otro tiempo, aunque lo deseaba, pero viendo a tu esposa, siempre he dicho que los jóvenes de hoy deben aprovechar ese momento de superarse y crecer. Ustedes son una linda pareja, joven y no tendrán hijos así que deben disfrutar mucho, mucho más.

–Eh… gracias por su consejo, señora Nishida –miré mi reloj buscando una excusa–. Debo continuar con mis labores. Que tenga buen día.

–Buen día señorita Sonoda. Me saludas a tu esposa.

Le sonreí y regresé a mi casa. Me recosté a la puerta. Me sentí molesta por el comentario de la vecina, una señora algo… entrometida. Pero tenía razón en algo… Kotori llevaba toda la carga de nuestro hogar. Ambas ganábamos dinero por ser Idols, pero… ella ganaba más con su otro trabajo, y como Idol, yo no había aportado nada aún… Suspiré y acaricié la cicatriz sobre mi pecho, detrás del medallón de µ's. Tenía que hacer algo...

Me golpeé las mejillas con las manos, y asentí decidida. Terminé de colgar la ropa en el cuarto de lavado y finalicé las tareas que tenía pendiente. Cuando terminé, ya era casi medio día, por lo que busqué la computadora y me senté en el salón. Iba a tratar de escribir una canción, pero luego de unos largos minutos, el documento en la pantalla seguía en blanco.

Suspiré. Abrí un navegador de internet para comenzar a buscar trabajos que pudiera hacer en mi tiempo libre que me permitieran ganar dinero cuando comenzó a sonar mi teléfono. Miré la pantalla y sonreí.

–Hola mi pajarito.

–Mi amor, ¿cómo está todo?

Sonreí y coloqué la computadora en la mesa de centro, sentándome mejor en el sofá. Cambié el móvil de oreja.

–Estoy bien mi amor, te lo he dicho todas las veces que me preguntas.

–Aun así, te seguiré preguntando siempre, para saber que está bien.

Reímos las dos. Kotori lanzó un suspiro cansado.

– ¿Cómo va la reunión?

–Estamos en un descanso. Creo que no vamos ni por la mitad. Jean Pierre quiere hacer tantas cosas para el próximo desfile. No sé cómo le vamos a hacer para cumplir con ello.

–Pero mi pajarito… recuerda que tu primera responsabilidad es con µ's.

–Lo sé, lo sé mi amor, y Jean Pierre lo sabe, ya que aún no me ha asignado nada. No te preocupes –rio levemente–. ¿Ya almorzaste?

–Aun no tengo hambre. El desayuno me ha dejado muy llena. Pero comeré algo pronto, y usted debería hacer lo mismo.

–Siiiiiii –dijo con una risita.

–Por cierto Kotori… la vecina te manda saludos. Nuevamente te elogió mucho. Creo que le agradas bastante –Kotori comenzó a reír. Podía escuchar muchas voces al otro lado de la línea.

–Mi amor, ya van a reanudar la reunión. Te tengo que dejar. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa…

–Yo te llamo, no te preocupes. Te amo mi pajarito.

Ella me mandó un beso y terminó la llamada. Suspiré. Kotori era perfecta a su manera, y siempre la había visto como mi modelo a seguir, a pesar que ella siempre decía que era al revés. En ocasiones me he preguntado si ella hubiera sido la persona enferma, ¿yo podría haber hecho todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí?

Mordí mi labio cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Mire la pantalla ya que no conocía el número. Dudé en contestar, pero al final lo hice.

– ¿Aló?

– ¿Umi, eres tú? –Sonreí al reconocer la voz.

–Hola Maki. Que sorpresa recibir una llamada tuya.

–Disculpa que te llame desde el teléfono de la oficina, pero mi móvil está totalmente muerto y mi cargador está… desaparecido. Bueno… en fin… –y suspiró profundamente.

–Estás hecha un caos, ¿cierto?

–Estoy a punto de lanzar los libros por la ventana… Te juro que si mi padre trae otro libro más, los tiro por la ventana junto con él.

Comencé a reír. Maki no era de hacer bromas, siempre había sido muy directa, y escucharla decir eso era en parte sorprendente. Suspiré para controlar la risa.

–Vaya… ¿tan mal?

–No me hagas caso –suspiró–. Umi… eh… crees… ¿Crees que podrías venir a verme?

– ¿Perdón?

–Sí, se que suena extraño que te lo diga, pero necesito hablar… contigo. Es importante.

Coloqué la mano en mi pecho del miedo. ¿Acaso pasó algo con mis exámenes? Me había hecho las pruebas de rutina antes de irme a Nueva York con Kotori, pero aún no tenía los resultados. No era extraño que Maki me llamara, total, seguía siendo como mi enfermera personal, pero el tono serio que usó –más serio que su habitual tono– me comenzó a asustar.

– ¿Sucede algo? –pregunté temerosa.

–Eh… ¿Algo?

–Sí –dije levemente. Ella suspiró.

–No, no sucede nada Umi, solo… –otro suspiro– Solo quiero hablar algo contigo… sobre µ's.

– ¿µ's?

–Ay por todos los cielos Umi, solo dime si vienes o no.

Maki estaba estresada, eso era más que obvio, y la entendía. Suspiré y miré mi reloj. No tenía nada que hacer ya, y mi idea de escribir una canción ya se había diluido en el aire.

–Está bien Maki. Voy para allá. Tu oficina…

–Séptimo piso. Dile a la secretaria de la recepción y ella te dará un gafete. No te preocupes.

–Está bien. Nos vemos.

Terminamos la llamada y me fui directo a cambiarme. Busque un vestido color blanco, largo y me puse un abrigo color café a juego con las botas altas. El clima, aunque aún no estábamos en invierno, ya se estaba comenzando a tornar frío. Salí de mi casa y caminé hasta la estación. Nuestra casa no quedaba lejos de la estación, y el tren solo duraba unos 10 minutos hasta el centro de Tokyo.

El tren iba vacío, así que busqué un lugar cerca al fondo del vagón, y comencé a mirar por la ventana. Aún iba de camino cuando recibí un mensaje de Kotori. Era un sticker de un pajarito llorando. Reí, porque eso significaba que la reunión aún no había terminado. Siempre me comenzaba a enviar stickers cuando ya estaba aburrida. Iba a contestarle cuando comencé a escuchar cuchicheos a mí alrededor.

 _"¿Esa es Sonoda-san?". "Es más bella en persona". "¿Ella fue la que salió en el periódico? ¿La que salió modelando?" "¿Pero ella no es miembro de µ's? ¿Creen que me deje tomarle una foto? Oye, dile que la amas, tal vez te corresponde."_

No me había percatado que el tren se había comenzado a llenar, y la mayoría de personas me miraba. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Estaba siendo reconocida por casi todas las personas. Un hombre, al fondo del vagón, incluso levantó su móvil para tomar una foto. Busqué con que cubrirme y encontré un periódico en el asiento, que no pertenecía a nadie. Lo usé para cubrirme con él. Al hacerlo noté la foto de la portada.

–No…

Era yo, la foto del diario de Nueva York, la fotografía del desfile de modas. Mi sonrojó debió aumentar porque sentía mi cara ardiendo hasta las orejas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y comenzó a faltarme el aíre. El cuchicheo ya no era disimulado, e incluso, podía notar más flashes de cámaras. El miedo comenzó a inundarme por completo.

El tren se detuvo, así que aproveché y salí rápidamente del tren empujando a algunas personas que ingresaban. Cuando el tren se alejó, busqué en que estación estaba. Estaba a mitad de camino. Mordí mi labio y busque un lugar algo apartado y donde no hubiera muchas personas para poder leer la nota en el diario. Solo el título de la misma era ya suficiente para volver a generar estrés y miedo en mí.

 _"Miembro de µ's muestra su cuerpo en desfile de modas. Sonoda Umi da un paso al frente y quiere mostrar una nueva faceta alejada de su grupo. "_

Sentí que me desmayaba. Incluso comenzó a faltarme el aire. Me recosté a la pared y mordí mi labio. ¿Qué hacer? Podía llamar a Kotori y decirle, pero sería interrumpir su trabajo y no era lo correcto. ¿Llamar a Eli? Me pasó por la cabeza, incluso Honoka pasó por mi mente. Iba a sacar mi teléfono del bolso cuando noté que unas chicas comenzaban a señalarme. No podía quedarme ahí, así que salí rápidamente de la estación. Justo frente a la misma había una tienda de ropa. Crucé corriendo la calle y entré.

–Bienvenida a nuestra tienda señorita.

–Buenas tardes –dije y miré el lugar. La chica se acercó a mí.

– ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

–Eh… ¿tienen sombreros?

–Claro, venga por aquí por favor –Me llevó hasta una zona donde había toda clase de sombreros–. ¿Qué estilo busca señorita?

–Eh… –miré todos. No tenía idea, solo quería uno que cubriera mi rostro un poco.

– ¿Son para pasar unas vacaciones en una playa paradisiaca? ¿O para invierno? Tenemos estos muy lindos diseñados para la época otoñal. O podemos darle estos para…

–Ese me gusta –dije señalando uno blanco de ala grande. Parecía para una playa. La chica levantó una ceja dudosa.

– ¿Ese?

–Eh… sí, por favor.

–Le puedo asegurar que tenemos sombreros mucho mejores que ese, y que combinan perfectamente con su rostro y…

–Quiero llevarme ese, por favor.

Abrí el bolso y saqué mi billetera. Ella suspiró y negó pero aún así tomó mi pedido. Nos dirigimos a la caja para pagar, cuando vi una bufanda en color blanco. Tomé la bufanda y la uní a mi compra. También tomé unas gafas oscuras. Ella volvió a levantar una ceja.

– ¿Cuánto sería? –dije en un leve susurro. Ella me dio el monto aún dudosa. Es cierto que yo no tengo un gran sentido de la moda, y tal vez Kotori hubiera elegido los accesorios perfectos para mí, pero necesitaba disfrazarme.

¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? Nico siempre nos decía que teníamos que tener cuidado. Incluso Tsubasa usaba hasta una peluca. Ahora podía entenderla. Pero era la primera vez que me sentía… ¿acosada? Y ni siquiera había sido por µ's, sino por haber modelado.

Salí de la tienda y en la pura entrada me puse la bufanda para tapar la parte baja de mi rostro, el sombrero y las gafas. Pensé en pasar a comprar una mascarilla pero al mirarme en la ventana de la tienda, me parecía que ya era demasiado. Suspiré y comencé a caminar hasta el hospital Nishikino.

.

.

Duré más de lo que pensaba, pero pude comprobar que mi disfraz había funcionado. Cuando llegué frente a la recepción, la recepcionista me miró fijamente.

–Buenas tardes señorita. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

–Eh… busco a la señorita Nishikino.

Le di mi identificación. Tenía un año de visitar ese hospital, pero iba a la consulta con el médico y nunca había pasado del primer piso. La joven me regresó la identificación con un gafete.

–Piso siete.

Asentí y caminé hacia el ascensor. Presioné el botón del piso siete. Una pequeña mano presionó el botón del piso cinco. Miré a la dueña de esa mano.

–Buenas tardes –dijo Nico con tono cansado y sin mirarme, sino que miraba su móvil. Iba vestida de falda corta y saco ambos de color negro. Su cabello suelto.

–Buenas tardes.

Las dos entramos al elevador apenas este se abrió. Nadie más subió. Nico seguía mirando su móvil. Pensé en decirle algo cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso uno y entraron dos enfermeras. Nico se pegó a mí pero no me miró. Llegamos al piso cinco.

–Que tenga buen día –me dijo, ahora si mirándome. Yo asentí. Nico duró unos segundos con sus ojos color rubí en mí, pero luego negó y las puertas se cerraron.

Llegué al piso siete y salí del ascensor. La joven de la recepción me miró así que me acerqué a ella y le dije a que venía. Ella sonrió y llamó a un número de teléfono. Asintió y sin decirme mucho me señaló la oficina más alejada del piso.

–Adelante –escuché después de tocar levemente.

La oficina estaba en penumbra, solo un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por la ventana e iluminaba a Maki que estaba concentrada sobre algo en la mesa. Pude notar la cantidad de libros y notas sobre el escritorio. En el suelo había también hojas y láminas del cuerpo humano. Miré hacia otro mueble donde estaba una máquina de café, y un plato sucio con restos de comida.

–De verdad que estás hecha un caos –dije mirando a la pelirroja que levantó su mirada de las hojas frente a ella.

– ¿Umi? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué vienes vestida así?

–No sabes lo que me pasó –dije y me dejé caer en la silla frente a ella. Maki enarcó una ceja–. Salí de la casa y subí al tren y en él las personas empezaron a reconocerme y a tomarme fotos y me asusté y me bajé en una estación muy atrás, y en la estación también comenzaron a reconocerme y tuve que comprar todo esto para disfrazarme.

–Ah… –dijo y miró de reojo hacia el suelo. El periódico de hoy estaba ahí–. Me imagino –Yo asentí casi con ganas de llorar–. Bueno… por lo menos ya llegaste, aunque… –dijo se acercó a mí. De un tirón arrancó algo del sombrero–. Deberías quitarle la etiqueta de la tienda antes de ponértelo.

–No te burles –dije en un puchero. Maki dibujó una sonrisa. Abrió sus brazos en señal de un abrazo. Me levanté y la abracé.

–Gracias por venir Umi.

Me quité todo, hasta el abrigo que dejé sobre el sofá lleno de libros y me volví a sentar. Maki abrió un poco más las cortinas. Se sentó en su lugar y suspiró.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitabas hablar conmigo?

–Eh… bueno… quiero… –se mordió el labio.

–Maki… soy yo, sabes que puedo escucharte. Además… te debo mucho por lo que has hecho por mí en estos últimos dos años.

–Quiero pedirte me ayudes. Acabo de terminar esto –y me dio unas partituras–. Sí, se que debería estar estudiando, pero no me he podido sacar de la cabeza lo del documento y la reunión del lunes.

–Maki…

–No quiero que µ's desaparezca por mi culpa. Y tampoco quiero abandonar el grupo, ni que me despidan. He estado pensando en lo que propusieron todas, y pues…

– ¿Quieres que escriba la letra, verdad?

–Pensé en escribirla yo, pero no soy buena con las palabras. Y tus letras… bueno siempre han sido muy buenas. También imaginé que sería más fácil para ti si ya tenías la música.

–La verdad… me ha costado escribir algo. Yo también he estado pensando en lo sucedido y quiero ayudar pero cada vez que intento escribir algo… solo tengo una hoja en blanco.

Sonreímos. Maki suspiró y se levantó. Tomó las partituras de mis manos y se dirigió al piano. No lo había notado ya que la luz no lo iluminaba hasta ahora. Maki me miró.

–Podrías… podrías poner el seguro. No quiero que nos interrumpan.

Asentí. Puse el seguro en la puerta y Maki me pidió que me sentara a su lado. Ella entrelazó sus dedos para estirarlos y suspiró una vez más. Comenzó a tocar de forma lenta, pero dulce. Siempre me había gustado la manera en la que ella tocaba, con firmeza, cada tecla del piano era presionada de manera segura. El armonioso sonido llenó la oficina en un instante. Cerré los ojos y a mi mente comenzaron a llegar cientos de palabras, palabras que podía entrelazar en versos. La melodía era alegre y me hacía imaginar el mar, el ancho cielo y las risas de mis amigas.

Maki dejó de tocar y lanzó un soplido. Me miró con duda.

– ¿Y bien?

–Es grandiosa.

– ¿Podrás escribir algo? ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

–Si me das una hoja y un lápiz, estoy segura de que sí.

Reímos. Maki se puso de pie y tomó un bloc de notas de su escritorio. Sacó un lápiz de color rosa de su bata y colocó ambos sobre el piano. Se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

–Que bonito lápiz –dije mirando los dibujos de animalitos en él. Maki torció el gesto.

–Es de Nico-chan. Lo dejó aquí esta mañana. Pensaba devolvérselo más tarde.

–Por cierto vi a Nico en el elevador.

– ¿La viste? –preguntó preocupada. Yo sonreí.

–Creo que no me reconoció con todo lo que llevaba puesto.

– ¿De verdad?

–Eh… sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Maki se mordió el labio y miró por la ventana. Suspiró y regresó su mirada a mí.

–Umi, por favor, no le digas a las demás lo que hacemos. Quiero… quiero mostrarles esto pronto, pero quiero mantenerlo en secreto hasta que esté terminada. Es más, no quiero que Nico sepa que estás aquí. Tampoco Kotori.

–Maki…

–Se que suena egoísta, pero quiero que vean que nosotras… bueno que nosotras también contribuimos a µ's.

– ¿Crees que es necesario? –le pregunté con duda. Ella suspiró.

–Me siento mal de saber que todas hacen su esfuerzo mientras yo solo me siento a leer y leer y no hago nada por el grupo.

–Pero Maki… todas sabemos que esto lo haces por… –me sonrojé levemente– por mí, por lo que me pasó. Y por eso te apoyamos.

Maki dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, también con sonrojo en sus mejillas. De pronto el sonido de la puerta nos sorprendió. Estaban tocando con insistencia.

–Maki, ¿estás ahí?

– ¡Es Nico! –dijo Maki asustada. Se puso de pie y cogió mi abrigo y sombrero. Me los dio y me levantó de la mano–. ¡Escóndete en el baño!

Me empujó hasta la única puerta en la habitación y me metió ahí. Yo reí y lancé un suspiró. Decidí asomarme levemente para mirar.

Maki se acercó a la puerta, se acomodó su bata y abrió poniendo una expresión de enojo.

–Nico-chan…

– ¿Por qué te encierras? Acaso ya no quieres que la grandiosa Nico Nii venga a verte.

–No quiero que mi padre entre con otro endemoniado libro, eso es todo.

Nico entró a la habitación. Lanzó un suspiro molesto y encaró a Maki que desvió la mirada.

–Te vas a quedar ciega si sigues leyendo a oscuras.

Nico se dirigió a las cortinas pasando al lado del piano. Noté que Maki miraba las partituras sobre el mismo con miedo. La habitación se iluminó por completo en unos segundos.

–Así está mejor, ¿no te parece Maki?

–Me gusta más la oscuridad, me permite concentrarme.

–Y no ver el desorden que tienes. Maki, yo acomodé todo el lunes, ¿cómo puede estar tan sucio?

–Ay Nico-chan, con costo puedo concentrarme leyendo un libro, voy a preocuparme por limpiar una habitación en la que solo estoy yo.

Nico levantó la ceja y miró a Maki fijamente durante lo que pareció un minuto. Yo me mordí el labio ya que Nico estaba demasiado cerca del piano. Al final la pequeña suspiró y comenzó a atarse el cabello.

–Bien… Voy a aprovechar mi descanso para limpiar un poco otra vez y dejar tu oficina reluciente.

–No es necesario Nico-chan, de verdad.

–Ni hablar. Voy a coger la escoba que está en tu baño.

Demonios, Nico venía para donde yo estaba. Maki rápidamente la agarró de la mano y la atrajo a ella, pegando sus labios a los de la pequeña. Nico forcejeó un poco pero luego la abrazó por completo. Se separaron luego de un largo beso.

–De verdad Nico-chan –dijo Maki sonrojada– No necesito que limpies, por lo menos no ahora. Mañana… mañana lo puedes hacer, temprano, cuando llegas. Es más, me comprometo a limpiarlo contigo.

– ¿Estás bien Maki? –le tocó la frente. Maki se alejó.

– ¡Oye!

–No parece que tengas fiebre.

–Estoy bien Nico-chan. Es solo que quiero terminar de estudiar por hoy. Solo me quedan dos días antes del examen. Debo tratar de aprovechar el tiempo.

Nico suspiró. Se acercó a sus labios y los besó despacio.

–Esta bien mi tomatito tsundere.

–No soy tsundere… enana.

Nico le mostró la lengua. Sacó el móvil y buscó algo. Se lo mostró a Maki que tomó el teléfono en sus manos.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–La playa a la que vamos el fin de semana. Lo envió Fumiko hace unos minutos. El hotel es aquél que se ve al fondo, en la isla. Dice que es muy lujoso.

–Lo… lo había olvidado.

–Pues recuérdalo. Nos vamos apenas termines el examen. Nozomi tuvo que habértelo dicho.

–Apenas si he hablado con Nozomi. Está en horario nocturno esta semana, y cuando ella regresa, yo ya vengo hacia acá.

Nico negó y se guardó el móvil. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Miró la máquina de café y luego a Maki.

– ¿Te traigo más café?

–Eh… no Nico-chan, así estoy bien. Puedes… puedes llevarte el plato. Estaba –sonrojó– estaba muy delicioso el almuerzo.

–Bien. Por lo menos hoy si comiste. Mañana te traeré más.

Nico recogió el plato y sonrió. Besó a Maki una vez más y salió. Maki iba a cerrar pero Nico regresó levemente a la habitación.

–No voy a pasar más tarde. Mamá ocupa ir a un lugar y necesita que regrese a la casa para cuidar a mis hermanos. Recuerda que…

–Aun están enfermos. Lo sé Nico-chan. No te preocupes.

Nico se despidió de Maki con otro beso. Maki cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella. Yo salí despacio con una sonrisa en mi boca.

–Parece tu mamá.

–Así es esa enana. Se preocupa demasiado por todo. Es muy perfeccionista.

–Igual que tú –dije riendo. Maki me hizo una mueca y regresó al piano no sin antes cerrar la puerta nuevamente. Yo volví a dejar mis cosas en el sofá y regresé al lado de mi amiga.

– ¿Continuamos? –dijo Maki colocando sus manos sobre el piano. Yo tomé el lápiz y sonreí.

–Hagámoslo.

.

.

Cuando me despedí de Maki ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer. No me había percatado de la hora, y ahora estaba corriendo para llegar a mi destino. Maki me había ofrecido una galleta, que era lo único que tenía en la alacena de la oficina, pero había sido suficiente para calmar un poco mi hambre. No había almorzado, pero estaba tan emocionada con la canción que no me había importado.

Respiré profundamente cuando llegué frente al edificio donde Kotori trabajaba. Le había enviado un mensaje para confirmar que aún no había salido y cuando me contestó que no, decidí dirigirme hacía allí antes de regresar a la casa.

Varias personas salían del lugar, y mi hermosa esposa venía al final de todas. Al verme sonrió, se despidió de los demás y se acercó corriendo a mí. Iba a besarme pero yo la detuve porque había muchas personas cerca. Nos reímos. Kotori entonces me miró fijamente de arriba abajo.

–Eh… Umi-chan… ¿y esa ropa?

– ¿Hay algo malo con ella?

–No, te ves hermosa… aunque… –me quitó el sombrero y se lo puso ella. Le lucía hermoso– Este sombrero no es de esta temporada.

–No sabes lo que me pasó Kotori. Fue el primero que se me ocurrió comprar. Ahora me arrepiento de no tomar las palabras de Nico en serio. Ella si es una verdadera Idol.

– ¿Ah?

–Olvídalo mi pajarito. Olvídalo. Ven –le tomé la mano– Hoy tengo ganas de cenar afuera –y sin esperar una respuesta comencé a llevarla conmigo mientras ella sonreía.

* * *

 **Bueno, y aquí les traigo un pequeño KotoUmi y NicoMaki. Un capitulo tranquilo pero que nos muestra las pobres peripecias que comienza a sufrir nuestra letrista por modelar para su querida Kotori. ¿Qué más le esperará a la pobre Umi?**

 **Y Maki, a pesar de tener cerca su examen, saca tiempo para componer una canción. ¿Qué canción será?**

 **Espero que les guste y lo comenten. Un abrazo a todos.**


	15. Chapter 15

Las manecillas del reloj en la pared, sobre el enorme monitor que estaba frente a mí, marcaban las dos y diez de la tarde. Mi estómago comenzaba a rugir debido al hambre, ya que aún no había almorzado, ni siquiera desayunado.

Las personas alrededor de la gran mesa tenían la misma expresión de cansancio y hambre en sus rostros, pero todos ponían atención al hombre de pie frente al monitor que explicaba un gráfico aburrido con un montón de colores.

Mi teléfono vibró como por enésima vez, con la llegada de un nuevo mail, uno que se apilaba en mí ya saturada bandeja de entrada de mi cliente de correo. Lancé un suspiro agotado.

–Y así es como, si mantenemos esta línea que hemos llevado hasta ahora, podremos mantener las previsiones estimadas para este cierre.

– ¿Y qué pasa con algunos proyectos que no dan la talla, señor? –preguntó un hombre al otro lado de la mesa.

–Bueno… –cambió la imagen del monitor por una de otro gráfico–. Hemos estimado un plan de trabajo con las áreas encargadas y esperamos que en un periodo de tres meses esa situación sea diferente.

–El caso de µ's es muy particular –dijo mi jefe, que estaba sentado a mi lado–. Ya tenemos un plan de trabajo definido, que incluso comenzaremos este mismo fin de semana. Además –se puso de pie– el grupo AriYu nos ha generado un ingreso mayor al esperado y compensa un poco las pérdidas generadas por µ's.

– ¿Y si no funciona el plan? –dijo el mismo hombre de antes–. No podemos seguir perdiendo dinero por un grupo que no funciona.

–µ's funciona. Es una fórmula perfecta. Como lo expresé en reuniones anteriores, ha habido factores que no han permitido que arranque el proyecto como estaba proyectado.

– ¿Y esos factores no los podemos sacar? –dijo una mujer a la que yo si apenas le había dirigido la palabra en unas cuatro ocasiones. Mi jefe me miró y asintió. Yo me puse de pie.

–Cuando se firmó al grupo, se firmó como un grupo de nueve personas, y µ's siempre han sido las nueve. Ni más ni menos.

–Pero por ese pensamiento señorita, es que tenemos un proyecto que no arranca. A-RISE y Ryuuguu Komachi ya nos han sacado demasiada ventaja. Y un dúo de novatas como AriYu no serán la cara de la compañía hasta pasados unos años.

Mordí mi labio. El jefe general se sonó la garganta llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

–Usted tiene razón señora Saíto, pero debemos esperar a que el plan de trabajo de Takayuki-san se ejecute, y dentro de un mes, en la siguiente reunión podremos tomar una decisión. Mientras tanto –me miró a mí con una sonrisa–, Fumiko-san, siga dando todo su esfuerzo como hasta ahora.

–Eh… sí señor. Muchas gracias.

Luego de eso la reunión terminó. Todas las demás personas comenzaron a salir, pero cuando ya yo estaba por hacerlo mi jefe me detuvo. Esperamos a que la sala quedara vacía, pero el jefe general aún se mantenía en ella. Nos sonrió.

–Buen trabajo Takayuki-san. Sé que debe ser molesto para ustedes que tantas personas en este grupo directivo estén empeñadas en que su proyecto se acabe.

–Yo las entiendo señor –dijo mi jefe con una sonrisa–. AriYu ha sido una sorpresa para todos, y sabemos que µ's recobrará fuerza y será el grupo cara de la compañía.

–Eso espero muchacho, eso espero. Ya hemos tenido cierto repunte gracias a una situación fortuita de modelaje con la señorita Sonoda, ¿verdad Fumiko-san? –y sonrió.

–Eh… bueno… sí. No sé si decir que fue una buena forma, pero se habla más del grupo por la aparición de Umi-chan en ese desfile. Incluso ya se menciona que el desfile era de Kotori-chan, así que creo que hubo un pequeño avance.

–Y habrá más señor. Este fin de semana se tomarán las fotografías del calendario. Ya está casi todo organizado.

–Lo estaré esperando la verdad. Son nueve jovencitas muy bellas y sé que llamarán mucho la atención. Pero que no se olviden que su principal atractivo es la música.

Los dos asentimos y el jefe salió de la sala. Takayuki-san suspiró y me miró fijamente.

–Buen trabajo Fumiko. Sé que no te gustan estas reuniones, pero necesitaba que escucharas todo. No quiero que haya ningún secreto en nuestra área de trabajo.

–Lo sé señor, más bien, gracias por pedirme el participar.

– ¿Cómo está lo del fin de semana?

–Eh… aún tengo que terminar de gestionar el hospedaje y traslado, pero ya las chicas están avisadas. Nos iremos apenas Maki-chan termine el examen.

–Bien –miró su reloj–. Te dejo, voy a almorzar, ya que en una hora tengo otra reunión.

Se despidió y salió de la sala. Suspiré y recogí mis cosas. Lentamente regresé a mi pequeña y saturada oficina. No podía creer que al tomar a µ's bajo mi mando iba a tener tanto trabajo. Me sentía feliz, porque ellas eran mis amigas, pero estaba cansada y algo estresada. Mi primer proyecto como manager no estaba resultando tan bien, aunque el tener a Arisa y Yukiho, a quienes les estaba yendo increíble, lo compensaba.

Dejé mis cosas sobre el escritorio y miré la pantalla de mi computadora. Tenía casi treinta correos por responder. Cerré los ojos agotada. Tenía que almorzar o me iba a desmayar. Justo me iba a poner de pie cuando el teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Aló?

 _–_ _Eh… –era la voz de una chica joven–. ¿Hablo con Fumiko-san de la empresa Sunrise?_

–Sí, ella habla.

 _–_ _Soy Matsuura Kanan, de la tienda de buceo y arrendamiento de botes de Uchiura. Hablo en representación de mi padre con respecto al alquiler y transporte de personas y materiales de trabajo al hotel de Awashima._

–Oh, un placer Matsuura-san. Gracias por devolverme la llamada.

 _–_ _Disculpe la tardanza, pero por la época del año se nos ha hecho difícil, ya que mi padre se está recuperando de una lesión y hay bastante movimiento de turistas que visitan el acuario y el hotel._

–No te preocupes Matsuura-san, comprendo. Y bien, con respecto a nuestra solicitud…

 _–_ _Eh, sí. Sería el alquiler de un bote para transportar alrededor de 20 personas más equipo fotográfico y ropa, del hotel Awashima hasta la playa ida y vuelta por dos días._

–Sí, exacto. Sería el fin de semana. Solo sería en la mañana y al caer la tarde. El sábado solo sería el trasporte hacia el hotel y el lunes el transporte hacia la playa para irnos.

 _–_ _Entiendo… –la escuché hacer cálculos con pequeños murmullos–. Bueno, para este fin de semana no tenemos ningún compromiso en las horas que indica, así que podemos alquilar el bote. Serían dos viajes ya que no podemos llevar tantas personas en él. ¿No hay problema?_

–Claro que no Matsuura-san.

 _–_ _Bueno. Lo anotaré y le diré a mi padre para que prepare el cobro y se lo haga llegar. Yo los recibiré el sábado en el embarcadero del puerto._

– ¿Tú?

 _–_ _Sí. Seré la que conduzca el bote. Será un placer trabajar con ustedes._

–Igual para nosotros. Gracias Matsuura-san.

Terminé la llamada y sonreí. Ya estaba resuelto lo de llegar al hotel. Ya tenía el transporte hasta Numazu, y tenía listo lo de la comida. Me faltaba finiquitar el alojamiento, que aún no me habían confirmado cuantas habitaciones tenían disponibles, y me faltaban otros pequeños detalles. Suspiré cuando escuché tres leves golpes en la puerta.

–Espero que ese suspiro fuera porque pensabas en mí y no por hambre y cansancio.

Sonreí y me giré. Una chica, de cabello castaño, alga más largo a como lo usaba en el colegio, de brillantes ojos azules me sonreía recostada a la puerta. Llevaba su típico atuendo que usaba desde que se había convertido en reportera, con su pantalón ancho y tirantes, su camiseta –casi siempre de colores chillones, hoy verde– y su boina sobre la cabeza. Las gafas era algo que no necesitaba ya que tenía una vista perfecta, pero que usaba para ayudar a su estilo –recomendado por Mika–.

–Si te digo que es por hambre Hideko, te vas a enojar…

–Si me dices que es por hambre te doy un golpe. Quedamos en que ibas a comer a tus horas.

–Las reuniones atravesadas en medio de la jornada no ayudan en nada.

Las dos comenzamos a reír. Se acercó a mí y me besó la frente, algo que hizo que me sonrojara. Se sentó en el escritorio y me miró fijamente.

–Vamos a almorzar. La verdad yo tampoco he comido nada y así me cuentas como estuvo la reunión, y yo te cuento como estuvo la aburrida entrevista con esa diva que se cree la gran cosa.

Asentí con una sonrisa y dejé los ahora casi cuarenta correos sin leer, total, ahí podían esperar. Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Justo cuando pasábamos por la recepción del piso, mi secretaria –sí, tenía una– me detuvo.

–Fumiko-san, un minuto, por favor.

Hideko torció el gesto pero me soltó la mano y se recostó en el mostrador al lado mío mientras miraba a la joven de cabello claro frente a mí.

– ¿Sucede algo Nadeshiko-san?

–Eh… mientras estaba en reunión llegó esto –y me pasó un sobre grande–. Es de la compañía productora del anime de "Nuno el gato". Son los contratos formales para Hoshizora-san y Koizumi-san. El anime se comienza a grabar el miércoles de la otra semana.

–Vaya… –dije, dándole una pequeña ojeada a los documentos–. Tengo que llamar a esas dos para que vengan a firmarlos.

–También llamó una revista de modas. Quieren ver si pueden tener una entrevista con Minami-san. Si es posible, la otra semana, porque quieren que salga en la edición de enero.

–Ok. ¿Algo más?

–También llamaron de 765 Producciones. Dicen que ya habían hablado contigo y esperan que les puedas devolver la llamada.

–Si –suspiré–. Quedé de darles una respuesta porque quieren que AriYu participe en un programa de ellos.

–Ah… y también llamó… –pero fue interrumpida por Hideko que se metió entre mi persona y el mostrador.

–Nadeshiko-san, podrías darle todas las noticias a Fumiko cuando regrese de almorzar. Por favor. Mira que pálida está, y ya hasta se ve desnutrida y demacrada…

–Hideko... –dije con enojo y sonrojo a la vez. Nadeshiko sonrió.

–Perdona Fumiko-san. Voy a dejar todo en tu escritorio.

Asentí y miré a Hideko que me guiñó el ojo y volvió a tomar mi mano para dirigirnos al ascensor. No íbamos a comer en la cafetería de la empresa, sino que íbamos a ir a un lugar fuera de la misma. Hideko detestaba la comida del lugar, en especial el pan, lo que me hacía reír, porque Honoka lo amaba y era lo primero que buscaba siempre que venían al edificio.

Mientras bajamos solas en el elevador, Hideko soltó mi coleta y alisó mi cabello, soltando también los botones de mi saco. Le negué despacio pero ella sonrió.

–Detesto esa imagen seria que quieres poner. Eres joven.

–Estoy trabajando –dije seriamente.

–Yo también –me mostró el gafete de la empresa– y mírame, me visto de acuerdo a mi edad.

–Sí, lo sé. Eres una despreocupada con tu apariencia y Mika te lo permite.

Me mostró la lengua y sonrió. Llegamos abajo y salimos. Hideko y yo éramos un poco más que amigas desde que habíamos decidido ser idols, pero nunca formalizamos nada, Aunque nuestra relación se distanció un poco cuando nuestro grupo Idol se disolvió, pero aun así, aquí seguíamos las dos juntas. Mika nunca se opuso, decía que éramos raras, pero que nos quería así como éramos.

Llegamos al restaurante y entramos. Era un restaurante habitual para Hideko, ya que vendían varios de sus platillos favoritos. Como ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo de todas las personas, estaba vacío, por lo que no fue difícil encontrar un buen lugar. Nos sentamos y esperamos.

– ¿De verdad luces cansada Fumiko? ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

–Estaba… es solo que esta semana… con lo de Umi-chan en ese desfile, lo de Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan en ese anime, AriYu, lo de µ's… he estado demasiado ocupada. Pero parece que ya todo comienza a ir bien.

– ¿Lo de µ's lo dices por lo del calendario?

–Por todo. El lunes en la reunión vi a las chicas comprometidas… llenas de energía, como no las había visto hasta ahora. Incluso Umi-chan y Maki-chan estaban concentradas en esforzarse a pesar de sus situaciones. Pero… ya pasaron cuatro días y todo sigue igual…

–Oye, no puedes esperar que las cosas cambien de un día para otro.

–Lo sé… pero cuando solo tienes unos días para cambiar…

Mordí mi labio y lancé un suspiro. Hideko me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, las dos en silencio. Un mesero se acercó a nosotras para tomar nuestra orden.

–Buenos tardes señoritas. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

–Lo usual para mí –dijo con una sonrisa. Yo suspiré y asentí dando a entender que quería lo mismo. El hombre sonrió y se alejó. Hideko tomó mi mano.

–Vamos Fumiko… todo va a salir bien. ¿Crees que Honoka va a dejar que µ's desaparezca luego de todo lo que vivió para reunirlas?

–Honoka en este momento no tiene la cabeza puesta en µ's. Te lo dije el lunes. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con ella. Cuando la llamo… o no me responde o contesta Yukiho.

–Vaya… le pegó duro el amor. Nunca lo imaginé…

–Sí. Ves por qué estoy preocupada. Ni siquiera sé cómo va a llegar el sábado. ¿Y si no se presenta?

–Vamos Fumiko… es Honoka. Llegará el sábado con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y hará como que no ha pasado nada. Te lo puedo apostar.

– ¿Quieres apostar?

Reímos. Hideko acarició mi mano y me guiñó un ojo. El mesero regresó con nuestra comida. Agradecimos y comenzamos a comer. Hideko comenzó a contarme lo de su aburrida entrevista con una Idol. Hideko amaba ser periodista de la farándula, pero detestaba las entrevistas con divas o tipos que solo buscaban lo superficial.

– ¿Y cuándo publicas esa entrevista?

–Bueno –lanzó un suspiro– Mi jefe quiere que salga en la edición de Enero, pero ya tenemos varios reportajes para esa edición, así que puede que pase a Febrero.

–Bueno… por lo menos Miyamoto-san es comprensivo y… –comenzó a sonar mi teléfono. Hideko puso mala cara, pero me instó a contestar–. ¿Aló?

 _–_ _Buenas tardes. ¿Hablo con la señorita Fumiko de la empresa Sunrise?_

–Sí, ella habla.

 _–_ _Le hablamos del comité organizador del Love Live. Ha pasado tiempo._

–Oh… hola –dije con una sonrisa–. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

 _–_ _Verá, queríamos hablar con usted respecto a la final del Love Live del próximo año. Nos gustaría volver a contar con la participación de µ's en el evento, pero esta vez como jueces del evento._

– ¿Jueces? Vaya…

 _–_ _Sí. Queremos que ellas sean uno de los votos de la próxima final, al igual que A-RISE. Queremos hacer un evento diferente y pensamos que ese sería un gran atractivo. Además, usted también es la manager del dúo AriYu, ¿cierto?_

–Sí, yo soy su manager.

 _–_ _Bueno, también nos gustaría que AriYu cantara en el evento, como semifinalistas del año pasado y grandes promesas de la música._

–Eh… –miré a Hideko que ya me miraba con molestia– ¿Cree que le podría devolver la llamada más tarde? Me encuentro en una… reunión en este momento.

 _–_ _Claro, no se preocupe señorita. Le enviaré un correo con mi número. Muchas gracias por su atención señorita Fumiko._

Terminé la llamada y miré de reojo a Hideko que comía despacio ignorándome. Suspiré y continué con mi comida, ya un poco fría.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Quién era? –preguntó en un tono algo rudo. La miré fijamente y ella cambió su expresión a una sonrisa.

–Del Love Live –dije ya con una sonrisa–. Quieren a µ's y a AriYu en la final del próximo año.

– ¿A las dos?

–Sí. µ's como jueces y AriYu como grupo invitado.

–Vaya… aún recuerdo la final de este año… con lo de Umi y todo… ¿crees que sea buena idea?

–Umi está bien. La cirugía fue un éxito y su corazón ahora está bien. No va a pasar nada. Además, será una bonita experiencia para ellas. Y en cuanto a las dos pequeñas… han trabajado duro estos primeros meses de su carrera, y también se merecen ese premio.

–Fumiko… de verdad me alegra que tus dos proyectos sean exitosos.

Volvimos a tomarnos de la mano. Continuamos comiendo tranquilas, solas en ese restaurante. Justo cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. No pude evitar reír al ver el rostro de Hideko. Coloqué el móvil en la mesa y le guiñé el ojo a mi compañera.

–No voy a responder –dije. Ella sonrió y tomó el teléfono. Sus ojos se abrieron y me miró.

–Pues creo que deberías contestar –y me mostró la pantalla de mi móvil. El número de mi secretaria aparecía en la pantalla. Tomé el teléfono rápidamente.

–Aló, ¿Nadeshiko-san?

 _–_ _Fumiko-san, perdona que interrumpa tu almuerzo, pero una de tus representadas de µ's está aquí esperándote. Acaba de llegar, pero por su expresión, creo que le urge hablar contigo._

–Eh… voy para allá.

Terminé la llamada y miré a Hideko. Ella suspiró y asintió despacio. Pagamos, salimos del restaurante y regresamos a la agencia. Justo cuando llegamos a mi piso, al salir del ascensor vi una inconfundible cabellera roja y unos brillantes ojos rasgados. Me sorprendí y sé que Hideko también.

–Maki-chan, que sorpresa.

–Fumiko-san –dijo y me miró fijamente. Reparó en mi compañera y sonrió–. Perdón por interrumpir –dijo con una mirada pícara.

–Descuida Maki –dijo Hideko con un movimiento de mano–. Almorzar con Fumiko es un proceso difícil y aburrido interrumpido por llamada y compromisos.

Las tres reímos. Le pedí a Maki que nos acompañara a mi oficina. Nos sentamos y miré a la pelirroja. Traía un sobre grande en sus manos.

– ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo, Maki-chan?

–Eh… –miró el sobre y sacó unas hojas. Las colocó frente a mí–. Te he traído una nueva canción para µ's. Umi y yo la escribimos el día de ayer.

– ¿Canción? –dijo Hideko y se colocó detrás de mí. Comencé a leer la letra, muy propia de Umi-chan, pero tenía algo diferente, más alegre, más libre. Maki esperaba con sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas. Cuando terminé de leer la miré.

–Vaya… la letra es muy buena. ¿De verdad escribieron esto ayer? –dijo Hideko, adelantándose a mis palabras.

–Bueno, la música la comencé a componer desde el lunes, luego de la reunión, y ayer, cuando terminé, le pedí a Umi que me ayudara con la letra. Estuvimos toda la tarde con ella.

– ¿Y tus estudios Maki-chan? Tu examen es en dos días.

–Bueno… –miró hacia otro lado–. Pensé que podía ayudar al grupo un poco. Quiero… No quiero ser una carga para las demás, y quiero aportar lo poco que puedo aportar. No soy buena escribiendo, y no sé hacer trajes ni coreografías. Si solo puedo componer música, pues…

–Maki-chan…

–Umi se siente igual. Ella quiere aportar más al grupo. Y como en la reunión dejamos claro que haríamos las cosas como antes, pues ella…

–Pero Maki –dijo Hideko en tono alto–. Fumiko me dijo que acordaron hacerlo hasta después de tu examen. ¿Qué pasa si pierdes ese examen?

–Si fallo –dijo en tono serio–, será por mi propia responsabilidad, no por µ's ni por ustedes. Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Sonreí y miré las partituras. Maki-chan era muy cuidadosa con ellas. Incluso escribía para varios instrumentos. Asentí y las coloqué en mi escritorio.

–Las llevaré al director musical hoy mismo. Si hay errores o algo, te los haré saber de inmediato Maki-chan.

–Gracias Fumiko –sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron–. Es poco lo que puedo hacer, pero espero que sea de utilidad. Solo una cosa más.

–Dime.

–No… no le digan a las demás aún. Quiero… quiero que escuchen la melodía cuando ya esté grabada. Umi y yo queremos que sea sorpresa.

Sonreí y asentí despacio. Maki se puso de pie y nos hizo una reverencia. Se marchó y nos quedamos a solas Hideko y yo. Sonreí y la miré fijamente.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

–Me… me preocupa que Maki se esté esforzando mucho. Se nota cansada. Pero –miró las hojas sobre el escritorio– logro ver que ella quiere a sus amigas, y quiere a µ's.

Asentí y tomé las hojas. Volví a repasar la letra escrita por Umi-chan y sonreí más. Era una buena canción, y ya podía sentir que sería un éxito. Solo quedaba grabarla. Hideko sonrió y de sorpresa volvió a besar mi frente.

–Me gusta tu sonrisa Fumiko. ¿Ya más tranquila?

–Creo que sí. Esto me deja un poco más tranquila. Ahora debo seguir yo con mi trabajo, apoyarlas y ayudarlas.

–Recuerda que no estás sola Fumiko. Estoy yo y Mika. Las tres juntas como en la preparatoria.

–Tienes razón Hideko. Las tres.

–Sí necesitas ayuda, dinos. Si necesitas delegar trabajo dinos. Si necesitas consejos, dinos. Mika y yo nos comprometimos a trabajar contigo y lo vamos a hacer. No te hemos fallado aún y no pensamos hacerlo. µ's también es de nosotras, sabes. Sin nuestra ayuda…

Asentí y besé los labios de Hideko despacio. Sonreímos y lancé un suspiro de alivio.

–Bueno… el sábado las necesitaré a las dos. Quiero que tú supervises las fotos y que Mika maquille a las chicas. No quiero llevar a muchos desconocidos conmigo. Ya solo el fotógrafo que recomendó el jefe me pone de los nervios.

Hideko soltó una carcajada y me abrazó fuertemente.

–Ahí estaremos contigo Fumiko, contigo y con las chicas.

* * *

 **Bueno, y aquí tenemos el primer "interludio" narrado por otra persona ajena a nuestras chicas, en este caso Fumiko. Vemos el esfuerzo que hace en su trabajo y un poquito de su relación con Hideko (ya en la historia anterior Mika nos había dicho algo). Es complicado ser manager de unas chicas como las musas.**

 **Y sí... por si lo imaginaban, saldrán algunas de las sirenitas en la historia (no sé si todas). Espero les guste esta parte de la historia, este pequeño "Interludio".**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **PD: ¿Quién gana la apuesta, Fumiko o Hideko?**


	16. Chapter 16

Escuché el sonido de mi móvil cuando la alarma que puse comenzó a sonar con fuerza dentro de mi habitación. Estaba sentada frente a mi espejo, terminando de maquillarme y colocándome una peluca de tonos cobrizos. Mi valija estaba sobre la cama, aún abierta. Fumiko nos había indicado que lleváramos ropa cómoda y uno o dos trajes de baños –por si acaso, ya que Kotori se había comprometido a hacer algo, pero nadie sabía qué–. Eran solo tres días los que íbamos a estar en esa playa, en el pueblo de Numazu.

Suspiré cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar una vez más, así que me levanté y la apagué justo cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

–Hermana… –Alisa sonrió al verme–. Vaya, venía a levantarte dormilona, pero veo que no es necesario.

–Al contrario –dije cerrando mi maleta–. Ya estoy lista.

–Puedo verlo. Te vez extraña pero hermosa. ¿Vas a pasar por Nozomi-senpai?

–Me acaba de llamar. Está en la universidad. Acompañó a Maki a su examen. Debo ir por ella.

–Aun no entiendo –dijo sentándose en mi cama– por qué Fumiko les pidió que se reunieran a las once. El examen de Maki-senpai termina después de las doce medio día, y hasta que ella no llegue a la oficina no se van a ir.

–Lo sé –suspiré–. Pero seguro nos convocó temprano por si alguna llega tarde. Ya sabes cómo somos.

–La única que podría llegar tarde es Honoka-senpai, pero no creo que Yukiho lo permita.

Reímos con una fuerte carcajada. Me miré una vez más al espejo, poniéndome la gorra y las gafas para disfrazarme aún más y asentí despacio. Tomé mi maleta y le sonreí a mi hermana.

– ¿No vas a comer algo? –me preguntó pasando a mi lado.

–Fumiko nos dijo que comeríamos algo en el camino. Así que creo que no.

–Bueno… pues mamá te hizo algo antes de irse. Lo empacó para ti y Nozomi.

Sonreí. Bajamos las dos y Alisa corrió a la cocina. Trajo un bolso pequeño y me lo pasó. Lo tomé y le sonreí. Salimos de la casa hasta mi auto. Guardé mi maleta en la parte de atrás y suspiré.

–Bueno… nos vemos en tres días Alisa.

–Que te vaya bien hermana. Disfruta del viaje, y trata de posar bien sexy en las fotos.

– ¡Alisa!

– ¿Qué? –Dijo con sonrisa pícara en su rostro–. Es un calendario de playa. Debes verte muy sexy. Te apuesto que Nico-senpai se lo va a tomar muy en serio.

–Que Nico quiera lucir así no significa que todas debamos hacerlo.

–Pues… Nozomi-senpai te aseguro que se verá muy, muy, muy… –y no terminó porque la risa no la dejó. Yo me puse colorada solo de imaginarlo.

Despeiné a mi hermana y le di un beso en la frente. Subí a mi auto y me despedí de ella, saliendo de la casa. Me habría gustado despedirme de mis padres, pero mi madre había salido a uno de sus tantos compromisos sociales y mi padre tenía que trabajar. Llegué a la esquina de la calle y miré por el retrovisor a mi hermana, que seguía despidiéndose de mí desde el portal de nuestra casa.

Suspiré y comencé a conducir. Tenía que ir a la Todai por Nozomi y luego llegar a las oficinas de Sunrise. Dejaría mi auto ahí y viajaría junto a mis compañeras en un transporte seleccionado por nuestra empresa. Sonreí al imaginarme ese viaje y encendí la radio. Justo en ese momento estaba terminando de sonar el último sencillo de A-RISE. Cuando la canción terminó, comenzó a sonar una de Ryuuguu Komachi. Me sentí en parte molesta, porque esos dos grupos eran nuestra competencia directa y les estaba yendo muy bien, a diferencia de nosotras. Teníamos que cambiar esa situación. Teníamos que hacerlo y pronto. Negué despacio y continué mi camino.

Unos minutos después ya me encontraba ingresando a la universidad. El estacionamiento estaba a reventar por lo que me costó unos segundos encontrar espacio. Cuando al fin logré divisar uno, estacioné a como pude y salí del auto. Nozomi me había dicho que me esperaba en un punto en los jardines del campus universitario, pero era mi primera vez en esa universidad, así que estaba un poco perdida.

Luego de dar vueltas por unos minutos logré ver a mi novia, sentada en un banco de cemento, con un libro sobre su regazo, mirando hacia un punto a la distancia. Estaba vestida con sus típicas faldas largas, un suéter rosa y su cabello atado en una sola coleta alta. Al igual que yo, llevaba puesta una gorra y gafas, pero no peluca. A su lado estaba su pequeña maleta. Me acerqué despacio a ella.

– ¡Nozomi! –la llamé con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella me miró y dibujó su hermosa sonrisa.

–Elichi –y colocó el libro sobre su bolso que estaba en la mesa a su lado.

Cuando llegué junto a ella, pude entender que era lo que ella miraba. Un grupo de personas estaba reunida al lado de un hombre que trataba de hacerse escuchar por sobre las quejas de los demás. Se notaba una tensión y molestia alrededor de ellos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté a Nozomi, mientras me sentaba a su lado en el banco.

–Bueno… el examen aún no ha comenzado, y hasta ahora les están diciendo el por qué.

– ¿Qué? Pero comenzaba a las nueve de la mañana.

–Sí. Yo estoy aquí con Makichi desde esa hora, pero no comenzó al parecer por un problema con los documentos. Es todo lo que sé.

Mordí mi labio y miré al grupo de personas. Pude reconocer a nuestra pequeña Maki entre ellas. Su rojiza cabellera resaltaba por sobre los demás, incluso con el gorro blanco que tenía puesto. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que el grupo, con evidente molestia en el rostro comenzó a dispersarse. Maki –que se notaba muy irritada– dio un leve puntapié al suelo y regresó hacia donde estábamos.

– ¡Ahhhh! ¡Demonios!

– ¿Qué sucedió Makichi? –preguntó Nozomi en su calmado tono de voz.

–Que estos ineptos de… oh Eli, ¿Cuándo llegaste? –y me miró con sorpresa. Sonreí.

–Vaya, me descubriste –reímos–. Llegué hace poco la verdad. ¿Yo te hacía en tu examen?

– ¡Y debería estarlo haciendo! –dijo y se dejó caer en medio de las dos–. Pero confundieron los exámenes que nos iban a dar y ahora tenemos que esperar hasta las dos de la tarde para poder hacer el examen. ¡Ahhhh! –y pateó una piedra frente a ella.

Yo miré a Nozomi que le puso una mano en el hombro a Maki.

–Tranquila Makichi.

–No puedo estar tranquila Nozomi. Estoy demasiado estresada… estoy deseando terminar con esto y me lo atrasan casi cuatro horas. Por un demonio…

–Pero enojarte te hará malo. La concentración se pierde por el enojo.

–Pues creo que ya es muy tarde. Estoy bastante molesta. Además –nos miró con una expresión tensa– el viaje se va a retrasar demasiado.

– ¡Es verdad! –Dije y mordí mi labio–. No podemos irnos sin ti.

–Tendremos que decirle a Fumiko-chan. Buscaremos una solución y…

–No hay solución Nozomi. Ya todo está organizado y sabes lo estricta que es Fumiko con eso. Tendrán que irse sin mí.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca Maki? –Dije con sorpresa y enojo–. Eso no se discute. Te vamos a esperar y entonces…

– ¡No! –dijo seriamente–. No me pueden esperar. Si el examen comienza a las dos, podría ir terminando casi a las cinco de la tarde. Ya no tendría razón irnos hoy y perderíamos el día de mañana.

–Pero Maki…

–Creo que tiene razón Elichi. Esto complica un poco todo, pero no veo otra solución.

–Pero Nozomi, si Maki no va… es como afirmar que no le interesa el grupo y entonces probablemente la despidan y…

– ¿Y quién dijo que no voy?

Miré a Maki que me miraba con esa expresión indescifrable en su rostro que en ocasiones ponía. Sus ojos fijos en los míos.

–Acabas de decir que…

–Dije que ustedes deberían irse sin mí, no que yo no iría.

–Pero…

–No sé qué le vez a esta cabeza hueca Nozomi.

–Así es mi Elichi, y por eso me encanta.

Levanté una ceja en señal de no entender nada. Maki suspiró, con ese suspiro cansado de molestia y obstinación y se puso de pie. Sacó algo de su bolso.

–Traje mi auto –y me mostró las llaves–. Apenas termine el examen, conduciré hasta Numazu. Llegaré tarde pero no atrasaré la logística de Fumiko y las chicas, y ustedes ya estarán acomodadas en el hotel.

–Ah…

Nozomi comenzó a reír por mi respuesta. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que Maki estaba proponiendo, pero en realidad no podía pensar en otra solución. Según el itinerario que Fumiko nos había pasado por correo el día anterior, saliendo casi a las doce y treinta, llegaríamos a la ciudad de Numazu pasadas las tres de la tarde, pero aún nos faltaría un trayecto más hasta poder llegar al hotel al que nos dirigíamos. Maki sacó su teléfono de su suéter.

–Llamaré a Fumiko y le explicaré la situación. Ustedes deberían irse ya. Tal vez, si las demás ya llegaron, puedan irse más temprano.

– ¿Estás segura Maki? –le pregunté con un tono de voz calmado. Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que le gusta poner tratando de verse segura.

–Son unas dos horas. Puedo conducir por dos horas. Además, Nico-chan y yo hemos ido más largo que eso. Conozco el camino… bueno, la mitad del camino.

–Le diremos a Fumiko-chan que te envíe la ruta Makichi. Conduce con cuidado. Y relájate, que aún te falta el examen.

–Así lo haré Nozomi. Gracias por preocuparte… por preocuparse las dos.

Y de sorpresa nos dio un abrazo a ambas. Maki había cambiado, eso era evidente. Aún mantenía su actitud de niña rica, pero era más abierta con sus sentimientos, y eso era gracias a Nozomi y Nico. Asentimos las dos y nos despedimos de ella.

Llegamos a mi auto y guardé el equipaje de Nozomi junto al mío en la cajuela. Nozomi ya se había sentado delante y se colocaba el cinturón. Suspiré y la miré.

– ¿Y mi beso? –dijo en un puchero. Sonreí y le tomé el rostro con mis manos, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

–Pensé que no lo ibas a pedir.

Nos besamos nuevamente y salimos de la universidad. Llegar al edificio de la empresa no nos tomó mucho tiempo. Pudimos ver un microbús y una camioneta en el estacionamiento del edificio, y al lado de ellas varias personas, entre esas a varias de nuestras amigas. Mika me hizo señas con sus brazos para que me detuviera.

–Buenos días Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan. Puedes estacionar el auto en ese lugar –y señaló un lugar al lado de otros autos.

–Gracias Mika.

Estacioné donde me indicó y bajamos nuestro equipaje. Despacio nos acercamos al grupo de personas. Rin-chan comenzó a mover sus manos alegremente.

–Buenos días Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan.

–Buenos días Hanayo-chan –dijo Nozomi. Hanayo sonrió.

– ¿Solo ustedes han llegado? –pregunté mirando a las personas. Pude ver a Mika junto a Hideko que repasaban algo en unas hojas. Fumiko estaba alejada hablando por teléfono, y junto a la camioneta, cuatro hombres que revisaban y cargaban al vehículo equipo fotográfico.

–No. Nico-chan está por allá hablando por teléfono con Maki-chan, y Kotori-chan y Umi-chan están allá –y señaló hacia un café frente al edificio. Pude divisar a las chicas pagando en la caja dentro del café.

–Honoka-chan ya llegó también. Está comprando algo por allá nya –y señaló el minisúper de la esquina.

– ¿Ya llegó Honochi? Vaya… –y me miró.

–Escuchamos lo de Maki-chan –dijo Hanayo en un susurro–. Que mal lo de su examen.

–Lo malo es que se lo retrasaran Hanayo. No va a poder irse con nosotras.

–Sí. Fumiko-chan está muy molesta nya. Dice que no puede dejar que Maki-chan conduzca hasta la locación. Que es peligroso nya.

–Está hablando con los jefes. Ya Hideko-chan y Mika-chan se ofrecieron a quedarse esperando a Maki-chan, pero ella les dijo que no era necesario.

–Ya sabes cómo es Makichi de obstinada Hanayo-chan.

Hanayo asintió y sonrió. Yo suspiré y miré a Fumiko que ya regresaba a nuestro lado. Kotori y Umi también llegaban cerca y nos saludaban con una sonrisa. Era extraño verlas a todas disfrazadas, con colores de cabello diferentes, o mascarillas y lentes.

–Eli, Nozomi. Que bien que llegaron.

–Fumiko…

–Tranquila Eli. Ya sé lo de Maki, hablé con ella, y ya hablé con mi jefe. No hay cambio de planes. Es más, ya que todas están aquí, nos vamos a ir de una vez. Maki llegará allá en la noche. Suban todo al microbús.

– ¿Dónde está Honoka? –preguntó Umi buscando por todos lados. Iba a señalar el minisúper cuando la escandalosa voz de nuestra amiga llegó a nuestros oídos.

– ¡Miren! ¡Miren! –y llegó donde estábamos. Era irreconocible con esa peluca negra que andaba y unas gafas cuadradas. Levantó una bolsa–. ¡Compré para el viaje!

– ¿Pan? –dijo Umi con evidente enojo. Honoka sonrió ampliamente.

–Sí. Relleno de dulce y sabor a canela. Es de edición limitada.

Todas comenzamos a reír. Nico se acercó a nosotras y nos miró con expresión molesta y triste a la vez.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Honoka-chan compró pan nya. Edición limitada.

Honoka le mostró la bolsa a Nico que solo suspiró y negó despacio. Fumiko sonrió y nos señaló el microbús para que fuéramos subiendo. Honoka fue la primera en subir y sentarse atrás del todo. Yo decidí sentarme a su lado, y Nozomi al lado mío. En los asientos delante de nosotras se sentaron Umi, Kotori y Nico, y delante de ellas Mika, Rin y Hanayo. Fumiko cerró la puerta lateral del microbús y les dijo algo a los chicos de la camioneta y luego subió. Hideko fue la última en subir, ya que era la que conducía.

–Bien. Nos vamos.

– ¿Alguna tiene que ir al baño? –dijo Hideko mirando hacia atrás–. No pienso parar hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Todas miraron a Rin y luego a Honoka. No pudimos evitar la risa y luego de unos segundos ya comenzábamos nuestro viaje. Nico suspiró y se giró para mirarnos.

–Nozomi… ¿cómo estaba Maki? ¿Lucía nerviosa por el examen?

–Bueno… lucía algo nerviosa, pero luego molesta por lo que pasó. Cuando ya nos despedimos lucía un poco más segura. ¿Ya lograste hablar con ella Nicochi?

–Sí. Me dijo que me estuviera tranquila. Que iba a hacer rápido el examen para poder llegar temprano.

–Esa es Maki –dije negando. Umi suspiró.

–Solo espero que todo le vaya bien en el examen.

–Le ira bien Umi-chan, sabes que sí –le dijo Kotori tomando sus manos. Umi le sonrió. Nico se giró y se recostó al asiento.

–Bueno. Trataré de no preocuparme. Necesito lucir radiante para la sesión de fotos, y la preocupación solo genera arrugas en el rostro.

Sonreímos. Miré a Honoka que nos miraba en silencio. Al notar que la miraba sonrió mostrando sus hermosos y blancos dientes.

–Eh… ¿cómo has estado Honoka?

– ¿Yo? Bien Eli-chan, ¿por qué?

–Lo… lo que pasó el lunes en la mañana y en tu casa…

–Ah, eso. Tranquila, ya pasó. No pienso en ello. Ahora solo me concentro en nuestro viaje. Descuida Eli-chan. Estoy bien.

Asentí y sonreí.

.

.

El viaje en sí no era largo, eran casi dos horas y media, y como habíamos salido temprano, podríamos pasar a almorzar a algún lugar. Paramos a mitad de camino y aprovechamos para estirarnos y tomar fotos del paisaje. Yo de verdad conocía poco de Japón. Viví mi infancia en Rusia y a pesar de ya tener varios años en el país japonés, solo conocía Tokyo y lugares cercanos. Nozomi si conocía más, y nos explicaba un poco de donde estábamos y el paisaje que teníamos. El majestuoso monte Fuji se alzaba a lo lejos. Todas estábamos sorprendidas a excepción de Nico, que nos mostró una foto de ella y Maki en las faldas del monte que se había tomado unas semanas atrás. De hecho, Nico estaba tomando fotos de nosotras y actualizando sus redes sociales y su blog, a pesar de las quejas de Fumiko porque ponía en evidencia nuestros disfraces.

Hideko propuso que podíamos desviarnos de la ruta y pasar cerca del monte Fuji, pero eso conllevaba casi una hora de viaje más, cosa que no le pareció a Fumiko. Al final, terminamos de almorzar y regresamos al camino.

Íbamos tan llenas, que todas comenzamos a quedarnos dormidas. Cuando desperté, aún íbamos en carretera. Miré alrededor, donde Rin y Hanayo iban dormidas cabeza con cabeza. Mika dormía con una revista en su cara. Nico dormía recostada al cristal de la ventana y Umi dormía en el pecho de Kotori que dormía tranquila recostada al asiento. Nozomi dormía apacible sobre mi hombro, por lo que hice lo mismo que Kotori y la abracé para que durmiera en mi pecho. Entonces noté que Honoka no dormía. Miraba por la ventana con una expresión triste en su rostro. Tenía la bolsa de pan en su regazo, pero no estaba ni siquiera abierta. Lanzó un suspiro y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

–Honoka… –susurré. Ella se secó la mejilla y se sentó mejor en su asiento.

–Eli-chan, pensé que dormías.

–Pensé lo mismo de ti –le dije. Ella trató de sonreír.

–Debo… debo parecerte una mentirosa, ¿verdad Eli-chan? Primero les dije que estaba bien y ahora tú me ves así…

–La verdad –le dije sonriendo–. Sabía que me mentías desde que me diste tu primera respuesta. ¿Sucede algo Honoka?

–Nada, la verdad. Solo…

– ¿Tsubasa? –ella asintió.

–Sé que no debería… que le prometí a Yukiho que me daría un tiempo, que sería fuerte, pero ha sido duro…

Le acaricié la mano y ella sonrió levemente. Le señalé la bolsa de pan.

– ¿Puedo? Se ve delicioso.

Honoka sonrió y abrió la bolsa de pan. Despacio sacó dos, uno para ella y otro para mí. Lo comimos en silencio. Pude notar a Hideko mirándonos por el retrovisor. El pan estaba delicioso, con ese sabor a canela. Honoka lo saboreó con una sonrisa.

–Esa es la sonrisa de mi querida Honoka –dije y ella sonrojó.

–No puedo evitarlo. El pan me hace sentir bien.

–Pues busquemos diferentes panes ahora a dónde vamos. Tal vez encontremos cosas muy deliciosas. Y podré ver esa sonrisa por más tiempo.

Honoka sonrió y asintió despacio. Entonces sentí que Nozomi se movía en mi pecho.

–Me voy a poner celosa si sigues hablando de la sonrisa de Honochi.

La miré y noté que hacía un puchero. Miré a Honoka y ambas reímos algo fuerte, haciendo que las chicas se despertaran. Besé despacio los labios de ese hermoso puchero y eso hizo sonreír a Nozomi. Hideko volvió a mirar por el espejo.

–Que bien que despiertan, ya casi llegamos a Numazu.

–Al fin –dijo Mika quitándose la revista del rostro y estirando los brazos. Umi y Kotori miraron a Honoka.

–Honoka-chan, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la peligris. Honoka suspiró y les pasó dos trozos de pan.

–Estoy bien Kotori-chan. Prometo que seré la misma de siempre por estos tres días. No quiero arruinar este viaje con mis lloriqueos. Es la primera vez desde la preparatoria que salimos juntas de viaje.

–Honoka… –Umi suspiró y sonrió–. Si quieres llorar, llora… nosotras entendemos por lo que estás pasando.

– ¿No te enojarás conmigo si lo hago?

–Te prometo que no.

Honoka hizo un puchero, pero negó fuertemente. Se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y dibujó una sonrisa muy linda. Se puso de pie para acercase a Umi, pero en ese mismo instante el microbús frenó en seco. Honoka cayó sobre Nico que soltó un grito de dolor. Todas comenzamos a reír, incluida Honoka.

Hideko bajó del auto y corrió hacia un lugar. Todas mirábamos expectantes por la ventana. Fumiko sonrió y habló despacio.

–Va a recoger unas cosas que sus abuelos le dejaron en la oficina postal. Ellos viven en esta zona, a unos minutos de aquí.

– ¿Y no los va a ir a visitar nya?

–Mañana lo hará.

Hideko regresó con una sonrisa en su rostro y una caja en sus manos. Subió al auto y suspiró. Fumiko le quitó la caja de las manos.

–Pesa –dijo sorprendida.

–Lo sé. Probablemente sean unas botellas de vino o algo así. A mi abuela le encanta regalar eso a toda la familia. Podríamos abrirlas en la noche. Para celebrar.

–¿Alcohol? ¿Antes de una sesión de fotos? ¿Están locas?

Mika y Nico miraban con incredulidad a las dos chicas al frente del microbús. Ambas se miraron un segundo y regresaron la mirada a las dos pequeñas.

–¿Algún problema con eso?

–Fumiko… el alcohol es enemigo de las modelos. Las demacra, las arruga como una pasa y las envejece como veinte años.

–Mika tiene razón –dijo Nico asintiendo con fuerza– Nada de alcohol hasta que pasen las fotos.

–Nicochi, aburrida.

Todas miramos a Nozomi que sonreía.

–Po… Podemos tomar mañana en la noche, con juegos artificiales –propuso Hanayo con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Todas la miramos con sorpresa.

–¡Si! ¡Rin quiere juegos artificiales en la playa!

Fumiko rio y asintió. Hideko entonces comenzó a conducir nuevamente. Nos alejamos de la pequeña ciudad de Numazu y nos adentramos un poco en la montaña, para unos minutos después salir a una pequeña carretera con la playa a su costado. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de colores cálidos. Honoka y Nico abrieron la ventana. La dulce brisa marina y el sonido de las olas comenzó a llenar el interior del microbús. Sentí un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, y sé que no era la única porque todas tenían una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros. Hideko entonces comenzó a estacionar cerca de una casa especie de casa en el borde de la playa, al lado de un pequeño puerto. Unos segundos después, ya todas descendíamos.

Era delicioso sentir el calor del atardecer en la arena. Umi y Kotori, que llevaban botas, se las quitaron para colocar sus pies descalzos sobre la misma. Rin se sentó en la playa y Hanayo sonrió al verla. Honoka y Nico se fueron corriendo hacia el mar como dos niñas pequeñas, e incluso Nozomi, se agachó en la playa y comenzó a juntar arena en sus manos. Fumiko bajó del microbús y miró hacia la casa, donde al parecer no había nadie. Se mordió el labio y miró el reloj.

–¿Qué extraño? –dijo sacando su móvil. Hideko y Mika se acercaron a ella.

–¿Sucede algo Fumiko?

–Se supone que la chica que nos va a llevar en bote hasta el hotel debería estar aquí. Así lo acordamos hace tres días.

–Recuerda que llegamos más temprano. Tal vez está ocupada con otra cosa. Además, a las chicas no parece importarles esperar un poco.

Sonreí al escuchar a Hideko decir eso y regresé la mirada a mis amigas. Todas se entretenían en la playa, mientras el sol comenzaba a tornarse de leves tonos naranja. Entonces algo llamó mi atención en el mar y me acerqué a Fumiko y las demás que ayudaban a los hombres a bajar el equipo de la camioneta.

–Fumiko… ¿Acaso no es ese bote? –y señalé el bote que se acercaba al puerto. No era un bote, sino una lancha más grande de color blanco. Fumiko sonrió y asintió.

La lancha se detuvo en el puerto, llamando la atención de las chicas que se acercaron despacio hasta donde estaba yo. Todas esperábamos en silencio mientras Fumiko e Hideko se acercaban a la embarcación. Justo cuando ya estaban cerca, una chica, alta, de largo cabello azul atado en una coleta alta, ataviada en un traje de buzo bajó de la misma y sonrió.

–¿Ella conduce ese bote nya? –dijo Rin en un susurro.

–Es muy bonita –agregó Hanayo en el mismo susurro. Kotori sonrió y me miró.

–Tiene un cierto aire a Eli-chan.

Miré a la chica que hablaba con nuestra manager. Podía tener unos diecisiete años. Ella nos miró a todas y luego regresó su mirada a Fumiko. Unos segundos después, ellas e Hideko caminaban hacia el grupo que esperaba paciente.

–Chicas, les presento a nuestra conductora del bote, Matsuura Kanan.

–Eh… Un placer trabajar con ustedes –dijo la chica con una reverencia. Todas la imitamos. Me soné la garganta antes de hablar.

–El placer es para nosotras. Muchas gracias por tus servicios.

Matsuura-san me miró y sonrió levemente. Rin se acercó a la chica y le sonrió con ese gesto felino que se dibuja en su rostro cuando sonríe.

–Eh… Matsuura-chan… ¿Hace mucho que conduces botes nya?

Apenas terminó la pregunta, Nico le pegó un golpe en la cabeza a Rin. Matsuura-san se sorprendió al verlo, al igual que todas, pero Nico se adelantó a cualquier palabra.

–No deberías incomodar a la chica con preguntas tontas, Ho-shi-zo-ra-san –especificó Nico con los ojos bien abiertos. Rin se tapó la boca y miró a Fumiko que estaba muy seria. Honoka sonrió y se metió entre las dos.

–No creo que la señorita Matsuura se moleste por unas preguntas Yazawa-senpai. Para todas es nuestro primer viaje en un barco. ¿Verdad Matsuura-san?

–Eh… no, no hay problema.

Fumiko suspiró y se colocó delante de todas.

–Ya, ya. Yazawa tiene razón. Mejor no incomodar a Matsuura-san. Por cierto, ¿cómo vamos a realizar el viaje?

–Eh… –Matsuura-san nos miró unos segundos, luego el equipaje y luego miró a los hombres y el equipo fotográfico al lado de la camioneta–. En un solo viaje me es imposible. El bote… bueno no es tan grande para tantas personas y todo ese equipo.

–Descuida –dijo Hideko con una sonrisa–. Llévate a Fumiko y las chicas primero. Yo me quedaré con ellos a esperar el segundo turno.

–Hideko-san tiene razón –dijo el fotógrafo principal que aún no conocíamos–. Además, hay unos bonitos paisajes que quiero capturar mientras cae el sol.

–¿Estás segura Hideko? –le pregunté en un susurro. Hideko me miró y sonrió.

–Claro Eli. Así ustedes se acomodan en el hotel y descansan. Mañana es un largo día.

–Ella tiene razón Elichi. Creo que lo mejor es irnos en el primer viaje y ayudar a Fumiko con las reservaciones.

–Pero Nozomi…

Recibí una mirada asesina de Fumiko y de Nico, por lo que no terminé la frase. Matsuura-san nos miraba fijamente y murmuraba algo para ella. Fumiko suspiró y miró a los demás.

–Bien, si está decidido, suban sus cosas al bote, y sigan las instrucciones de Matsuura-san. Mika, ¿vienes con nosotros?

–Acabo de acordarme que odio los barcos. Así que necesito tiempo para mentalizarme. Me voy con Hideko y los demás, así si vomito, no me verán ustedes.

–No te preocupes Mika –dijo Hideko con una sonrisa malvada–. Si vomitas, me aseguraré de grabarlo todo en HD, para nuestro disfrute luego.

Todas comenzamos a reír. Luego, poco a poco, subimos nuestras maletas al bote y nos sentamos en la parte trasera. Matsuura-san sonrió y encendió el mismo.

–Sujétense con fuerza. El principio del viaje es algo brusco.

Y así comenzamos nuestro pequeño trayecto hacia el hotel. Conforme nos íbamos acercando, se hacía cada vez más impresionante. Todas estábamos sorprendidas por el hermoso mar azul, la puesta del sol y la imponencia del hotel. Nico y Hanayo le tomaban fotografías a todo, mientras Rin y Honoka intentaban tocar el agua, con sendos regaños de Fumiko y de Umi. Kotori y Nozomi admiraban el paisaje. Yo sonreí y miré a la chica que conducía. Nos miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pero permanecía fija en el timón y en su destino.

Al llegar al puerto del hotel, la chica sonrió y nos ayudó a bajar el equipaje. Teníamos que caminar un pequeño trayecto hasta el hotel, pero no era la gran cosa. Todas agradecimos el viaje y comenzamos a caminar, lideradas por Honoka y Rin.

–Eh…

Me giré al escuchar a Matsuura-san. Ella me miraba y trataba de decirme algo. Me acerqué a ella.

–¿Sucede algo? –le dije calmadamente. Ella se mordió el labio.

–Eh… no, nada. Olvídelo. Que descanse.

Iba a detenerla, pero ella subió al bote y comenzó a abandonar el puerto. La miré unos segundos hasta que sentí una mano entrelazar la mía.

–¿Sucede algo Elichi?

Miré a Nozomi que me miraba preocupada. Se había quitado la gorra, pero aún mantenía su cabello atado en la coleta alta. Suspiré y negué con una sonrisa.

–Nada Nozomi. Vamos, quiero ver si las habitaciones son tan impresionantes como el hotel mismo. Quiero descansar un poco antes de la cena.

Nozomi asintió y comenzó a caminar delante de mí, aun tomada de mi mano. Yo miré una última vez hacia atrás y noté que Matsuura-san aún me miraba.

* * *

 **Perdón... sí, perdón por otro largo retraso. Como cuesta poder volver a retomar ritmo cuando el tiempo es escaso.**

 **Bueno, a lo que vinimos, un nuevo capítulo y la primera de las sirenitas que aparece, Kanan. Como que sospecha de nuestras musitas... ¿se habrá dado cuenta que eran ellas?**

 **Ahora, que sucederá en la playa, con nuestras musas.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo veremos a más sirenitas... una o dos más.**

 **Y sin más, espero que les guste este capítulo. Saludos y un abrazo.**


End file.
